【Saga Dorada II】: Golden Sincerity
by Sisters Of The Heart
Summary: Al principio para Asmita ella era solo una pelirroja que tenia la mala costumbre de meterse en algún tipo de problema dado por su enorme corazón. Mientras que él no comprende ciertas emociones humanas, pero que con el tiempo ella le haría entender mejor sus propios sentimientos de una forma muy especial... Aunque tendrían que superar primero la terrible Guerra Santa [AsmitaxOC]
1. Sacred box

**¡Hola, queridos lectores! Después de una pequeña espera aquí les traigo esta segunda historia de la Saga Dorada :3 Que cabe destacar me hizo sacar canas de todos los colores xD pero supongo que valió la pena(?) Bueno eso lo decidirán ustedes mismos.**

**Pd: Y ****me ****gustaría**** darle un pequeño dato, les recomiendo que presten ****atención**** a todos los personajes que salgan extras 7u7**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Saga Dorada II: ****Golden Sincerity**

**Capítulo I**

"_**Sacred box**_**"**

**Siglo XVIII**

**Grecia, Athena.**

**Noviembre, 27 de 1744**

**Tres años antes de la Guerra Santa**

El fuerte sonido de los cascos del caballo a galope hacía temblar levemente la tierra de bajo de ellos. La joven chica trato de regular su respiración mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a las riendas del animal, con su cuerpo inclinado hacia delante tratando de protegerse del gélido frió de la noche bajo la capa oscura que la cubría casi por completo.

Tensó la mandíbula y estrechó la mirada al divisar por fin signos de civilización. Un pequeño y pintoresco pueblo que ni tiempo le dio de detallar, ya que pasaron como un relámpago entre las calles ya vacías.

Ya podía notar el cansancio del poderoso Holsteiner y la inquietud de este, pero no podían detenerse, no ahora que estaba tan cerca de estar a salvo de la pesadilla que la venía persiguiendo desde hacía una semana.

Posteriormente unos pocos minutos después se irguió rápidamente en la montura para jalar las riendas con firmeza.

—_¡Stoppen!_

El caballo le costó frenar ante la vertiginosa velocidad con que se desplazaron por casi media Grecia, pero lograron detenerse justo antes de darse de bruces contra un hombre de brillante armadura dorada que ni se inmuto a su llegada tan brusca.

Tanto ella como el animal quedaron jadeantes, sentía sus mejillas y nariz frías ante el impecable y helado viento que los había azotado desde que el cielo oscureció hacía varias horas. Sus ojos ámbar observaron rápidamente al hombre que se mantiene en pie tan impasible en frente de ellos, casi sin pestañear a pesar que lograron frenar a duras penas un poco menos que medio metro de distancia, levantando un poco de tierra que se dispersó rápidamente.

Ella parpadeó algo intimidada por ese porte, y realmente estaba preocupada, porque una parte de si misma le susurraba que no debía de confiar en desconocidos, y peor aún si estos pertenecía a otras tierras.

Pero lastimosamente no tenía otra opción.

Aun sin mediar palabra, soltó las riendas para poder bajar de un salto de la montura bajo esa estricta mirada azulina. Apenas consciente que sus piernas por poco no la sostienen por estar tanto tiempo sentada sin descansar demasiado; más que lo necesario para comer y dejar que el animal recuperara energías. Dejó su mano apoyada en el cuello de su fiel amigo que la había acompañado durante toda esa travesía, como si fuera lo único que la había mantenido segura y tranquila durante todo el viaje.

—Bienvenida —murmuró el hombre con una mirada ahora más amable notando su cansancio—Recibimos su carta hace unos momentos —agregó mirando el cielo.

Shea giró el rostro hacia arriba para observar como el Halcón que había enviado al Santuario se deslizaba en círculos a la espera de su dueña, y al divisarla, este chillo con suavidad. Ella no pudo hacer nada más que asentir agradecida mientras el ave finalmente se desviaba y se alejaba hasta desaparecer en el horizonte en un bosque cercano.

El caballero inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia ella en un claro signo de respeto hacia su persona.

—Soy Sisyphus, Santo Dorado de Sagitario. Permítame que la lleve ante la Diosa Athena.

Su voz fuerte y amable casi la hacen saltar lágrimas, porque sin darse cuenta se le había olvidado como era sentir esa clase de trato tan desinteresado hacia ella en unos días de extrema pesadilla, aislada de todo.

Parpadeó ligeramente cuando notó que el Santo de Oro le había extendido la mano, esperando pacientemente a que ella la tomara, como si comprendiera por lo que estaba pasando y no tenía apuro en ello.

Impulsivamente Shea miró sobre su hombro viendo no muy lejos al bello pueblo, esperando con el corazón expectante como si algo fuera saltar de la oscuridad para devorarla.

—No se preocupe, señorita. Aquí le puedo asegurar que estara completamente a salvo.

La joven se encogió antes sus palabras, mientras agachaba la mirada claramente apenada de que la hubieran pillado en un momento claro de vulnerabilidad.

Con un profundo suspiro posó su mirada en el semental.

—Gracias por todo, Hartwig —apenas logró murmurar, sentía la garganta seca como si hubiera tragado un vaso de arena. Tantos días sin hablar más que unas cuantas palabras de intercambio con su caballo, había afectado claramente su voz—Ve a descansar también. Te lo mereces mucho más que yo —le dijo con cariño al enorme caballo de pelaje gris que relincho en respuesta. Sabía que el animal no se alejaría mucho de la zona, era el amigo más fiel que tenía.

Entonces aceptó la mano del hombre de cabellera castaña.

En realidad, poseía serias dudas internas de aceptar ayuda tan fácilmente de ese caballero de enormes alas doradas, pero estaba tan agotada física y emocionalmente que quizás ya no estaba pensando correctamente, o simplemente era la sorprendente calidez y tranquilidad que le transmitió aquella Cloth de Oro puro.

¿Este era el poder de un Santo de Dorado?

—En estas tierras nada le pasara, ya mandaremos a alguien para que se ocupe de su bienestar. Se nota que es muy importante para usted —comentó el hombre al ver el profundo afecto que le poseía al equino. Luego la miró con una sonrisa gentil—Le sugiero que se sujete bien, señorita —sus alas doradas se desplegaron en todo su esplendor.

Ella alzó ambas cejas al mirarlo al rostro y ver la repentina seriedad con que observaba el cielo.

—No comprendo a que se refiere… —solo eso le alcanzo a decir antes de que en un poderoso impulso se alejaran del suelo. Tuvo que ahogar un chillido de pánico cuando sintió el peso caer con fuerza en su estómago y su corazón apretujado en su garganta, sujetando sin vergüenza la cintura del Santo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sin embargo, en contra de su voluntad sus ojos permanecieron abiertos a pesar que el pánico inundaba su sistema, pero no podía evitar ver el panorama mientras el viento agitaba su capa. Apenas detalló como una colina con varios Templos se alzaban protectoramente estructura por estructura hasta llegar a una enorme y majestuosa estatua femenina que se podía divisar sin esfuerzo.

Sus dedos se aferraron más a la armadura cuando su alma se les vino a los pies al notar como descendía rápidamente hacia un Templo próximo a la gran estatua de la Diosa de la Guerra y la Justicia.

Ella quedó con las piernas temblorosas cuando tocaron suelo. En realidad, no supo cómo logró caminar todo aquel recorrido tras el Santo de Sagitario hasta llegar a unas puertas dobles de madera que la hacían sentir diminuta; mucho más de la que la hacía sentir el hombre castaño a su lado. Las puertas se abrieron dándole paso a una enorme y pulcra estancia de columnas hasta terminar en un trono de piedra, donde fue guiada hasta estar de frente a una niña de no más de unos once años de edad con lacio cabello lila y hermosos ojos verdes que solo le transmitían tranquilidad y una bondad infinita. Y a su lado permanecía de pie un hombre mayor de largo cabello blanco protegido en parte por un elaborado casco dorado de ropajes negro y cubiertos de joyas.

El Santo Dorado de Sagitario hincó una rodilla en el suelo inclinado con absoluto respeto hacia la pequeña Diosa.

—Athena-sama.

—Gracias por traerla hasta aquí, Sisyphus —murmuró la encantadora jovencita con una sonrisa amable.

Shea no pudo evitar quedarse muda a una poca distancia detrás del caballero, mirando sin disimulo a la gran llamada diosa Athena, que apenas parecía que podía mantener el peso del báculo de oro en su pequeña mano.

Parpadeó pensando si todo esto era real…

Y a pesar que su hogar estaba a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia, había escuchado al igual que todos la extraordinaria leyenda del Santuario en Grecia y de la Diosa que lo custodiaba, pero jamás pensó que esta sería una niña mucho menor que ella... No obstante, sabía que no debía dejarse juzgar por las apariencias.

—No fue nada, mi señora —Sisyphus subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con el Pope—Como supusimos, vino sola, con la única compañía de un corcel —dijo ocultando una pequeña sonrisa al recodar como se veía diminuta al montar un animal pura sangre.

Sasha observó a la recién llegada con gentileza, lo cual hizo sonrojar a Shea por verse pillada observándola sin disimulo, así que se apresuró a inclinarse con respeto.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento, Diosa Athena. Mi nombre es Shea de la familia Metzger —dijo bajando lentamente la capucha. Era bastante obvio que ella no representaba una amenaza para ninguno de ellos, pero no quería que desconfiaran de ella por ningún motivo—Realmente lamento venir abruptamente desde tierras tan lejanas y a estas horas de la noche —cerró los ojos secretamente intimidada y asustada, viendo el exótico entorno en el que se encontraba.

Todo era tan distinto a su hogar…

—Admitimos que nos sorprendió cuando tu carta llego desde Alemania, sin embargo, es totalmente comprensible dada la urgencia de la situación, y por eso no debes de disculparte —Sasha le sonrió con empatía.

La joven extranjera asintió aun con su corazón latiendo rápidamente, y sin tiempo que perder, de sus ropajes saco un pequeño cofre plateado con diminutos y hermosos diseños en dorado que dejó asombrado a los dos más adultos.

—Creo que esto les pertenece.

La única que no parecía realmente sorprendida era la diosa que la veía con total serenidad, como si siempre supo que estuvo con ella y que la traería nuevamente a su destino.

—Ese cofre… —el Pope rompió su perfecta postura, demasiado asombrado como para darse cuenta.

—¿Como llego a sus manos? —Sisyphus lanzó la pregunta al aire observando nuevamente a la joven como si apenas la mirara por primera vez.

Shea bajó la mirada al valioso objeto entre sus manos con más nostalgia de la que pretendía demostrar.

—Mi familia… —comenzó a decir ignorando las palabras del Santo de Oro, apretando los labios ante el nudo que se estaba formando rápidamente en su garganta y que le dificultaba también la respiración—Mi familia… —intentó de nuevo, pero ya las palabras salían temblorosas de sus labios, y la agonía silenciosa atenazaba su interior, devorando su corazón nuevamente.

La fierra muralla que había mantenido sus sentimientos a raya todo es tiempo, se estaba comenzando a desmoronar piedra por piedra hasta dejar sus crudas emociones en carne viva.

Sasha se apresuró a levantarse de su asiento de piedra bajo la desaprobatoria mirada del Patriarca, dejando el sagrado báculo a un lado en el suelo para posar sus pequeñas y delicadas manos encima de las de la muchacha alemana bridándole su calidez.

—Puedo ver que has sufrido demasiado, y lo has ocultado todo este tiempo… hasta de ti misma —murmuró con suavidad la jovencita de cabellera lila.

—Yo… —Shea observó los sabios y generosos ojos verdes de Athena, viendo de ante mano la gran diosa que se estaba convirtiendo. Y honestamente no sabía que podía leerla con tanta facilidad—Venían detrás de esto… no… no sabía a quien más acudir —dijo con voz ahogada sintiendo sus propias manos temblar de dolor e impotencia. Quizás apretando con demasiada fuerza el cofre entre sus dedos—Ellos murieron… y ni siquiera me dio tiempo de llorarles —parpadeó intentando desesperadamente alejar la humedad de sus ojos, pero era inútil… ya sus hombros comenzaron a temblar.

Y a pesar que la diosa era un poco más pequeña y joven que ella, no dudó en envolverla en sus brazos como si fuera una madre devota consolado a su hija más preciada, mientras que Shea apoyó su frente en su hombro dejando que el amor de Athena intentara llegar a su alma atormentada.

—No te preocupes… Estoy segura que Sisyphus te expresó que aquí estarás a salvo. Deja fluir ese dolor primero, y que por tanto tiempo has mantenido preso en tu interior —murmuró Sasha sintiendo un auténtico pesar en su corazón por aquella joven—Más tarde nos contaras tú historia, y mientras tanto, nadie más sabrá la verdad del porque estás aquí por tu seguridad y protección.

A ella solo atinó asentir aun temblando conmovida totalmente por aquella niña que, sin conocerla, le brindaba un hombro a que apoyarse y llorar. Algo que no le había dado ni tiempo de hacer con todas las dudas, preocupaciones y el peligro que la venía persiguiendo.

Entonces, las lágrimas no tardaron en comenzar a fluir silenciosamente sin dar indicios de detenerse pronto, abrazando ahora con un desgarrador sentimiento aquel cofre que era el principal motivo de toda su desdicha y la única conexión que le quedaba de su familia en ese mundo.

Sasha pasó suavemente su mano por aquel corto y rebelde cabello rojo amapola con algo de tristeza, sintiendo esa pequeña alma humana sufrir toda esa angustiante travesía.

—Sisyphus —llamó la pequeña diosa con repentina autoridad.

—¿Si, mi señora? —preguntó estoico el Santo, ocultando silenciosamente también su empatía ante la escena.

—Por favor dirígete a Alemania lo más pronto posible, investiga lo sucedido y asegúrate que no haya más espectros en el camino.

—Athena-sama…

—A sus órdenes, lo haré de inmediato —Sisyphus interrumpió la objeción del Pope y sin decir más se levantó para dar media vuelta y partir inmediatamente con una mirada decidida en sus orbes azules.

El Patriarca simplemente prefirió desistir al ver como Athena sostenía a la joven pelirroja ahora arrodilladas en el pulcro suelo, que lloraba desconsoladamente a una familia que jamás volvería a ver, y que había viajado hacia una tierra extraña durante días solamente para llevarle aquel preciado objeto, porque su instinto e inteligencia así se lo había indicado.

El cofre sagrado que sería la clave para la victoria de la Guerra Santa que se aproximaba con letal velocidad…

Al menos le debían consuelo y protección.

'

'

Shea se limpió las manos en el delantal, mirando con orgullo la gran ración de panecillos con mermelada de fresa que había horneado con tanto esmero. Era una verdadera lástima que no iban a durar demasiado tiempo en la mesa de los aprendices de caballero... bueno, al menos se lo comían con gusto y deleite, aunque con modales algo toscos, prácticamente engulléndose la comida.

Naturalmente su turno como ayudante en la cocina había culminado justo hace unos pocos días, cuando su tiempo como Aprendiz de Vestal se completó, pero las otras Vestales le habían pedido muy amablemente hacer unos cuantos pedidos más, gracias a sus dotes y experiencia en esa área.

No pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa ante eso, porque todo se lo debía a su abuela, que le enseñó una gran variedad de recetas de todo tipo de postres y panes griegos, y con ello incluía el idioma. Porque si era sincera consigo misma hubiera llegado al santuario toda perdida si no lo hubiera aprendido en su infancia.

—Si ya has terminado, Shea, Athema-sama solicita tu presencia —le dijo amablemente una muchacha a su lado que recién entraba a la cocina con una bandeja vacía para empezar a ordenar los panecillos recién horneados.

—Ahorita mismo voy —murmuró fingiendo total tranquilidad, cuando en realidad su corazón salto con expectación.

Se quitó el delantal y se sacudió la leve capa de harina de sus ropajes blancos, y se apartó del rostro su rebelde mechón de su cabello rojo; que hasta los momentos no había podido domar para cocinar con más comodidad, pero ahora venia siendo solo un gesto de puro nerviosismo. Aun así se dirigió con pasos seguros hacia la sala principal donde Athena permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo.

No podía refutar nada su vida allí durante esos tres meses que habían transcurrido, había aprendido a distraerse horneando, agarrándole gusto de nuevo a ese arte y encontrándolo muy satisfactorio. Además, había formado rápidamente amistad con una joven rubia de ojos gris perla que casualmente era de su misma edad, y que recién hacia una semana había sido asignada como Vestal del Templo de Acuario, lo cual puso muy contenta a la joven francesa. Sinceramente Shea se alegraba por ella, aunque ya no se veían demasiado seguido, más que una que otra vez en la cocina donde coincidían.

A pesar de todo, la sonrisa dulce que tenía en sus labios, se fue tornando algo triste, porque aun sentía la sombra de su pasado muy aferrada a ella junto con aquel dolor demasiado crudo… todavía recordaba su desgracia como si hubiera pasado la noche anterior. Por fuera podía aparentar ser una chica risueña y de carácter, pero por dentro se sentía algo… rota.

Si Athena no la hubiera dejado en el Santuario por seguridad, igual su destino hubiera tenido que haber terminado allí, puesto que la verdad no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, ya no le quedaba a más nadie con quien refugiarse.

Estaba sola.

Aunque la compañía de su preciado Holsteiner a veces la animaba, porque el rustico animal le recordaba sus días felices en Alemania, pero la verdad ya no podía pasar tanto tiempo cabalgando como le gustaría.

Suspiró con pesar, cuadrando los hombros para recobrar algo de compostura al verse delante de la gran puerta doble donde la conduciría ante la presencia de la Diosa de la Guerra y la Justicia.

El ligero chirrido al abrirla hizo temblar su corazón, eso y la presencia de la joven Athena que había aprendido a respetar y ganarse su devoción rápidamente.

—Athena-sama —murmuró Shea arrodillándose en el suelo e inclinando la cabeza.

—De pie, Shea... Veo que te estas adaptando muy bien al santuario —Sasha ladeó ligeramente su cabeza es un gesto puramente infantil e inocente, haciéndole recordar a la alemana, que Athena seguía siendo una niña después de todo.

—Todo gracias a usted, no puedo expresar todo mi agradecimiento hacia el Santuario por recibirme con los brazos abiertos —dijo con toda la sinceridad que podía expresar antes de ponerse lentamente de pie.

—Es lo menos que podíamos hacer por ti.

Shea se le encogió ligeramente el corazón al ver la mirada nostálgica y empática de la joven diosa.

—Como veras ya han pasado los tres meses, superando la etapa de aprendiz tanto de Vestal como de nuestra cultura —continuó Athena sonriendo feliz por el futuro un poco más esperanzador de la joven pelirroja—He hablado con la Vestal Madre para asignarte a un lugar más adecuado para tu protección.

La alemana tragó hondo al ver la mirada castaña e implacable de la mujer que permanecía aun lado de la Diosa, que la observaba fijamente sin escrúpulos y que sinceramente la ponía aún más nerviosa que estar en presencia de la mismísima deidad.

—Hemos evaluado cuidadosamente tu desempeño, y lo ideal sería que te quedaras en la cocina por tu gran experiencia en ese ámbito. No obstante, hemos tomado una decisión totalmente distinta por las circunstancias de tu pasado.

Shea arrugó un poco la nariz ante ese crudo recordatorio que le afectó más de lo que se esperaba, pero que se negaba a demostrar.

—Serás asignada como Vestal del Templo de Virgo, tu deber a partir de ahora será servirle a Asmita-sama, el Santo Dorado de la Orden Zodiacal.

Sasha rió suavemente para sí misma ante la cara de estupefacción de la pelirroja.

—Las otras Casas Zodiacales han sido descartados por distintas razones, principalmente porque la mayoría de los otros Santos de Oro tienen diversas ocupaciones, están en misiones o tienen a su tutela aprendices —explicó la diosa brevemente con una sonrisa amable—Asmita de Virgo no sale usualmente de su Templo, pero es uno de los Santos Dorados más poderoso y será más que capaz de protegerte si la situación lo amerita.

Shea parpadeó aún demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar.

—Servirás en su Templo cuatro veces por semana. Sin embargo, seguirás brindando apoyo en la cocina un día a la semana o cuando se necesite de tus… habilidades —murmuró la Vestal Madre con algo de rudeza mal disimulada, como si no le hiciera nada de gracia que la movieran de lugar a pesar que era perfecta con su desempeño frente al horno.

Pero que obviamente no iba admitir en voz alta claro está, algo que la pelirroja se dio cuenta sin mucho esfuerzo.

La joven de ojos ámbar se humedeció lentamente los labios pensando que decir al respecto.

—_Vielen dank_, desempeñare mi papel lo mejor que pueda —logró decir sin que le titubease la voz, dando una perfecta reverencia a conjunto de sus palabras.

—Muy bien, ya puedes retirarte. Dirígete cuanto antes al Templo de la Doncella a cumplir con tus obligaciones —dijo la Diosa complacida aun sonriéndole con gentileza.

—Con su permiso, Athena-sama —Shea volvió a mostrar su respeto antes de salir de la estancia.

—No creo que el Templo de Virgo sea adecuado para ella, mi Diosa —comentó la mujer adulta momentos después de que la extrajera se hubiera retirado—Aunque no lo parezca, ella es una muchacha de carácter tan llameante como su cabello.

Sasha sonrió aún más ampliamente.

—Lo sé, se ve reservada, pero es de sentimientos muy vivaces, solo que la tragedia y estar en una tierra tan lejos de su país natal la hace cohibirse un poco.

—Me atrevería decir que tiene una personalidad muy opuesta a la de Asmita-sama —dijo la Vestal aún muy poco convencida.

—Y precisamente es por eso que es el Templo adecuado —expresó Athena con alegría.

Quizás eso es lo que necesitaban ambas almas desconfiadas y solitarias.

'

'

Shea estaba tan pálida como la muerte tras la sesión con la Diosa de la tierra.

¡Asignada al Templo de Virgo!

_¡Für die Götter!_

Si no se equivocaba, era uno de los Santos al servicio de Athena más enigmático que se conocía, y con ello, era natural que los rumores fueran bastante bulliciosos. No era como si ella se dejaba engañar por simples habladurías, pero a decir verdad, el misterioso hombre más cercano a Dios podía ponerle los cabellos de punta fácilmente, porque no sabía absolutamente nada de él y tampoco se lo había encontrado durante esos tres meses.

A pesar de todas sus dudas y temores, confiaba plenamente en la Diosa Athena, y si ella pensaba que no podía quedar en mejores manos, pues se limitaría a cumplir con su deber y no salir volando despavorida Templo abajo fuera del Santuario.

Mas nerviosa que nunca, descendió por las casas Zodiacales hasta llegar a Virgo lo más sigilosa que podía, poniendo un pie dentro del Templo con todo el cuidado del mundo. Temerosa de que de repente saltara a su lado el caballero de Virgo como si de un espíritu se tratara.

—Tú debes ser la nueva Vestal asignada.

Shea casi salta del susto con su corazón en la garganta, pero pudo mantener su compostura a pesar que sinceramente estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

Giró su rostro ante la voz femenina, y se sorprendió ver a una muchacha alta y con una cabellera de rizos cortos y de un naranja cobrizo brillante. Sinceramente ahí mismo pudo haberse dejado caer al suelo del alivio que le produjo que no fuera el Santo de Oro de aquella casa.

—Siento que te haya asustado —habló nuevamente la joven algo preocupada.

—No, no, que va. Solo me sorprendió, eso es todo —dijo la alemana con una sonrisa algo ansiosa.

Aun así, la chica pálida y con adorables pecas en el puente de su nariz sonrió con algo de diversión.

—No te preocupes, es normal que la nueva Vestal asignada al Templo de Virgo esté tan nerviosa. Es más, me sorprende que no hayas salido huyendo aun —dijo llevando un dedo a su barbilla pensativamente.

—¿Tan malo es? —Shea susurró con hilo de voz empalideciendo aún más si era posible.

La otra joven solo rió, descartando sus palabras con un simple gesto de su mano.

—Solo bromeo. Digo lo mismo en todos los Templos, es muy divertido ver la expresión de horror en sus rostros —dijo con un gran brillo juguetón en sus ojos violetas—Me llamo Nerys.

Shea pestañeó varias veces observando a la chica que parecía ser varios años mayor que ella, y además de ser hermosa y con una piel tan blanca como la nieve.

—El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Shea —respondió suavemente.

Nerys asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

—Vamos, te voy a guiar a tu habitación y te indicare tus deberes.

Ante eso la Vestal más experimentada comenzó a caminar con pasos despreocupados por el Templo, y la pequeña alemana tuvo que seguirle el paso con apuro, porque si bien la muchacha no lo aparentaba parecía como si estuviera apresurada por algún motivo, aunque se le veía bastante tranquila.

Al llegar al pequeño cuarto, la joven de ojos violetas le señaló que sus pertenencias ya se encontraban en el arcón a los pies de la cama y al lado de esta una pequeña mesa de noche, también había un escritorio con una silla donde reposaba un tintero con pluma y papel.

Era un lugar muy simple, pero sinceramente ella no necesitaba nada más por los momentos.

—Alístate si lo necesitas, y te daré un recorrido.

Shea asintió lentamente, aun nerviosa de encontrarse de bruces con el Santo de Virgo. En realidad, eso le pasaba con el resto de los caballeros, sobre todo los Dorados, transmitían tal poder que la angustiaba sentirse tan indefensa... y haciéndole recordar sin querer la tragedia de su familia.

—¿Por hoy necesitas ayuda con tu cabello? —preguntó de pronto Nerys, entretenida al ver como su nueva compañera luchaba inútilmente de atarse su melena en una coleta.

La joven de ojos ámbar la miró algo sorprendida con el cordón sujeto con los labios mientras tenía sus manos en su cabello.

—Oh… pues sí, me gustaría sujetarlo con algo, pero es tan corto y rebelde que no puedo amarrarlo con nada —dijo ligeramente avergonzada que no pudiera hacer esa tarea tan sencilla.

Nerys simplemente chasqueó la lengua con diversión.

—No tienes por qué apenarte de tu cabello —comenzó a decir indicándole a Shea que se sentara en la cama para poder echarle una mano—Se lo frustrante que estés concentrada haciendo algo y que todo el cabello se vaya hacia delante —con dedos gentiles empezó agarrar pequeños mechones de hebras color rojo amapola.

—Sobre todo en la cocina —refunfuñó con un leve puchero en los labios.

—Oh si, se lo que es eso. Pero yo hace mucho tiempo que deje de intentar sujetar mi melena. Los cordones se rompen o simplemente se sueltan —dicho eso movió un poco la cabeza para que sus rizos se agitaran con su gran volumen y hablaran por ella—Tiene vida propia.

La alemana no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, porque si ella tenía problemas, no quería ni imaginarse a su compañera, puesto que a pesar que sus rizos le llegaban por los hombros, eran muy abundantes.

Neryz tejió la última trenza con cuidado y la unió a las demás culminando la tarea con rapidez.

—Listo —comentó sonriente.

— ¿Ya? —Shea se llevó impulsivamente una mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza, palpando con los dedos las diminutas trenzas que se unían en una sola formando un hermoso y pequeño capullo de cabello.

—Aunque no pude hacer nada en la parte de adelante puesto que es muy sedoso y corto, por lo que se suelta solo.

—No importa, ya así me siento más cómoda para trabajar —realmente estaba de lo más encantada. Entonces se giró para encarar a su compañera—_Vielen dank _—le dijo con sinceridad.

—Creo que eso fue un gracias —su ceño se había fruncido levemente ante el idioma algo rustico, pero no tardo en volver a sonreír—Fue un placer, y puedes tutearme. Sinceramente me siento más vieja cuando me tratan de usted —comentó con humor poniéndose nuevamente de pie seguida de la nueva Vestal.

Shea no pudo evitar sonreír encantada por aquella muchacha tan simpática. Así que, siguiéndola, ambas recorrieron el espacioso Templo de Virgo, que como los demás, era sumamente engañoso, ya que por fuera no se veía tan enorme como lo era internamente.

Ella descubrió algo desilusionada que Nerys no iba a estar por demasiado tiempo en aquella Casa Zodiacal, dado que era una Vestal que le convenía más rotar entre los Templos. También le había mencionado que no le gustaba quedarse estancada en su solo lugar, pero le aseguro que la visitaría a menudo si necesitaba nuevamente ayuda con su cabello.

Estaba ya casi totalmente relajada en el momento en que se toparon con la sala principal, y se quedaron en la entrada sin atreverse a ingresar. Y a pesar de que estaban algo lejos, Shea quedó sin aliento al divisar desde aquella distancia, al Santo Dorado de Virgo meditando en su pedestal estando en posición de loto. Estrechó la mirada, y sin notarlo se inclinó hacia delante en un vano intento de detallarlo más, apoyando la mano en el marco de mármol de la entrada bajo la divertida mirada de su compañera.

Lo único que pudo divisar desde tan lejos era un largo cabello rubio que tocaba el suelo esparciéndose un poco junto a la capa blanca. Se veía sereno, casi como si fuera una estatua demasiado realista.

De repente, Shea se percató que se había quedado mucho tiempo observándolo, dejando a Nerys en un segundo plano por un lapso demasiado largo.

—_V-Vergib mir _—se disculpó en un balbuceo retirándose hacia la salida rápidamente—Solo sentí un poco de curiosidad —se intentó excusar torpemente.

La joven de ojos violetas simplemente se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

—Tranquila, es normal, ya que apenas comenzaras a convivir alrededor de un Santo de Oro. Y si todo marcha bien, será mínimo por tres años —dijo risueña alzando su mano mostrando los tres dedos.

Uh… realmente se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

Después de aquel primer día, Shea poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a esa nueva vida en el Templo, aunque iba más regularmente a la cocina de lo que debería en un principio, eso sencillamente no podía evitarlo, pero aun así, no dejo sus obligaciones desatendidas en ningún momento, solo se encargaba de hacerlo lo más rápido posible para no tener que cruzarse en el camino del Santo de Oro de aquella casa, que hasta por los momentos nunca se había topado con él. Estaba muy consiente que era muy grosero de su parte no presentarse, pero honestamente no podía evitarlo, apenas divisaba al joven hombre de cabellera rubia aproximarse por un pasillo, y ella giraba sobre sus talones y desaparecía en cualquier rincón donde pudiera escabullirse.

Que cobarde.

La avergonzaba actuar de esa manera, pero le daba pavor meter la pata en presencia del caballero, puesto que cuando estaba nerviosa podía pasar una infinidad de vergonzosos escenarios, y uno más penoso que el anterior.

Así que preferiría tener la interacción al mínimo.

Y la única que pareció comprenderla fue la misma Flourite, ya que ambas se daban de la mano cuando de torpeza se trataba.

Así dos meses habían pasado volando con bastante tranquilidad, hubiera sido todo realmente perfecto sino tuviera un pequeño problema...

No estaba durmiendo demasiado bien, había pensado erróneamente que las pesadillas que la atenazaban durante las noches desaparecerían eventualmente con el tiempo, pero no fue así... Se despertaba a media madrugada toda sudorosa, con el corazón martilleando en su pecho frenéticamente, los ojos anegados de lágrimas y todo su cuerpo temblando.

No podía parar de revivir la devastadora tragedia de su familia.

Juraba que aun podía escuchar los angustiosos lamentos de dolor de sus padres.

Y aquella noche no fue muy diferente de las demás. Se sentó en la cama con la respiración acelerada, pasando temblorosamente la mano por la frente para apartar las gotas de sudor.

Mas allá del dolor, lo que la perturbaba era la tremenda impotencia de no haber podido ayudar a sus seres queridos.

¿Pero que había podido hacer una chica de tan solo dieciséis años ante unos Espectros?

Se mordió el labio con frustración, tenía que hacer algo. No siempre debía de depender de los demás o esperar a que alguien la salvara, porque si no hubiera sido la insistencia de su padre, ahora estaría muerta.

Debía de hacer algo, cualquier cosa.

Una idea paso por su cabeza, una que no era la primera vez que se le ocurría, pero que nunca se atrevía a efectuar... hasta ahora.

Más decidida que nunca, se levantó importándole muy poco que fueran ya altas horas de la madrugada, y que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que se acercara el amanecer donde las demás Vestales de las otras casas Zodiacales comenzarían sus labores matutinas.

Se acercó a su arcón, y abriéndolo comenzó a registrar su interior hasta que dio con aquella ropa con que había llegado a Grecia hace ya varios meses atrás, y que había guardado. Se cambió de atuendo con rapidez, sintiéndose realmente a gusto, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por la tela fresca trayéndole un montón de recuerdos, sobre todo de su madre, que la había regañado a menudo por vestirse de aquella manera tan poco adecuado para una dama, y menos de su edad.

A veces odiaba tener recuerdos, porque solo la ahogaban en la nostalgia y otras crueles emociones.

Tragando hondo se dirigió a hurtadillas hacia afuera de su habitación, rumbo al jardín detrás del Templo de Virgo que normalmente permanecía solo, y no solo por las noches. Sin embargo, sabía que el Santo de Oro a veces meditaba entre dos enormes sales gemelos, pero confiaba plenamente que no lo haría a esas horas y menos con el frió gélido que hacía en esa temporada.

Y efectivamente en ese momento tenía todo el jardín para ella sola, pensó un poco mas tranquila al ver únicamente esos dos preciosos arboles.

Primero dejó que la brisa fresca moviera sus ropajes al igual que su cabello suelto, cerró los ojos antes de respirar lo más profundo que podía preparando lo que en su cabeza había repasado un millar de veces. Aunque sinceramente no sabía cómo comenzar, a pesar que lo había visto muchas veces a los aprendices de caballeros cuando le tocaba pasar cerca del coliseo.

Pero siempre era mejor intentarlo que nunca hacerlo.

'

'

Asmita de Virgo caminó tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos de su Templo, rumbo a meditar. El ligero tintineo de su armadura resonaba entre las paredes en un suave eco, y la capa se movía en suaves hondas al igual que su largo cabello rubio.

Sus pasos se detuvieron en la salida donde el espacioso jardín de Virgo se encontraba en todo su esplendor bajo el cielo nocturno. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente al percatarse que no estaba tan desolado como de costumbre, en cambio, allí aparentemente entrenando se encontraba una joven que si mal no se equivocaba era Vestal en su Templo, y que aún no se habían topado, no obstante, había sentido su presencia a su alrededor.

¿Que estaba haciendo?

Podía escuchar su respiración agitada mientras efectuaba movimiento bruscos y poco precisos, como si recientemente estuviera experimentando sus capacidades físicas.

¿Una Vestal entrenando solitariamente en medio de la madrugada?

Curioso.

Desde su lugar le podía apreciar su fuerte determinación que era impulsada con un profundo dolor. Algo que estaba muy familiarizado desde muy temprana edad, pero con ella era un poco diferente al sufrimiento que estaba acostumbrado a percibir.

No pudo evitar quedarse allí, observándola con sus otros sentidos.

Sinceramente desde que la joven Diosa Athena le había encomendado la protección de aquella joven, poco le había interesado realmente la tarea, aunque igual cumpliría con su deber si así la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Su historia tampoco lo había sorprendido en lo absoluto. Ya que, en comparación con muchas otras, era una más del montón, con un poco de sufrimiento, soledad, e impotencia, algo que ya había percibido muchas veces a lo largo de su vida. Sin embargo, había algo en aquella joven que llamaba su atención, como si ahora recién descubría que estaba siendo rodeada de un pequeño enigma.

Si entrenaba por cuenta propia a esas horas y totalmente sola, quería decir que no estaba interesada en convertirse en una amazona.

¿Entonces por qué?

Su familia ya no pertenecía a ese mundo, por lo cual ya no tendría a quien proteger más que así misma, pero ya se encontraba bajo el ala protectora del Santuario y de la misma Athena, así que realmente eso no era necesario. Tampoco poseía otro lugar a donde ir, por lo tanto, su vida permanecería por mucho tiempo atada a ellos si había rendido sus votos como Vestal.

¿Para un futuro lejos de ellos quizás?

Podría ser, no obstante, no lo tomaba como un motivo real, sospechaba que podría haber algo más.

Una ligera sonrisa curvó la esquina de sus labios, al escuchar como ella maldecía en su idioma natal cuando en un movimiento en falso, termino de bruces en el suelo. Aun así, ella volvió a levantarse para seguir practicando a pesar que se había lastimado un poco las manos tras la caía. Solo un suave quejido había demostrado el daño que había sufrido, pero luego guardo silencio totalmente concentrada, tanto que aún no había reparado en su presencia.

Él dio media vuelta para internarse nuevamente en el Templo, iría a otra parte a meditar, dándole así privacidad a la joven.

Sin embargo, mientras se alejaba, aun no pudo alejarla de sus pensamientos.

Ya había despertado su innata curiosidad.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo que es bastante sencillo, pero ahora es que se avecina lo bueno 7u7 **

**También**** quisiera agregar que las fechas que aparecerán es este y los demás fanfics están relacionadas entre si y no puestas al azar xD Intentamos que fueran acorde con todas las historia aunque eso causo mas de un dolor de cabeza para nosotras jaja**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pd: Creamos una pagina en facebook para dar aviso de las actualizaciones de estas historias de TLC, al igual que iremos subiendo dibujos de los diseños de algunas OC entre otras cosas :3**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sisters Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

_**Okami Akai**_


	2. Impulse

**¡Saludos! Aqui esta un laaaargo capitulo para ustedes 7u7 La verdad creo que me inspire mucho ****haciéndolo****, aunque siendo sincera fue todo un ****desafió**** jaja **

**Fue un milagro que pudiera actualizar porque actualmente no tengo internet xD pero gracias a un amigo cercano que me pudo prestar su pc e inter para no hacerlos esperar uwu**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

"_**Impulse"**_

**Grecia, Athena.**

**Octubre, 09 de 1745**

**Dos años antes de la Guerra Santa**

Era un bonito día soleado, y Shea bajó animadamente los últimos escalones del Santuario para dirigirse finalmente hacia el pueblo de Rodorio, con ese antiguo camino rodeado de vegetación algunos pocos escombros de columnas y demás. Y claro, solo después de acariciarle la crin a Hartwig durante su visita mañanera.

Normalmente era tedioso para las demás Vestales ir a cumplir los pedidos para llenar nuevamente la despensa, pero a ella le gustaba, porque aparte de hacer un poco de ejercicio bajando y subiendo todas esas escaleras, podía ver de cerca los habitantes de aquel pintoresco pueblo, una perfecta distracción.

Últimamente estaba ansiosa, sobre todo porque en el Templo de Virgo se sentía como más observada de lo usual, pero por más que había mirado sobre su hombro, no había encontrado absolutamente nada sospechoso.

Sin embargo, actualmente después de más de siete meses al servicio de Vestal de aquella casa Zodiacal, su conciencia estaba un poco más tranquila, ya que hace tres meses atrás que finalmente se había presentado debidamente ante el Santo Dorado de Virgo, lo cual le produjo vergüenza infinita con su rostro algo ruborizado y sus ojos fijos en el suelo por haberse tardado tanto. Sin embargo, el Caballero de Oro no pareció molestarle, solo le dedicó una leve inclinación de cabeza antes de seguir con su meditación. Sinceramente su indiferencia la hizo subir y estrechar la mirada hacia él, sin embargo, prefirió retirarse, porque se sentía algo incomoda mirar por tanto tiempo a una persona que carecía de esa habilidad.

Desde entonces todo había marchado con naturalidad, pero, aun así, trataba de molestar lo menos posible al Caballero, así que apenas terminaba sus labores tempano en la casa de Virgo cuando salía directo hacia la cocina, donde las otras Vestales la recibían con los brazos abiertos ya que su ayuda era muy bien recibida, sobre todo porque había cierta demanda de pie de manzana de cierto Santo Dorado de rebelde cabellera azulada.

No pudo evitar sonreír, era su culpa por comenzar a experimentar con las recetas y algunas otras más, y para ese entonces desconocía el amor por las manzanas de aquel Caballero de carácter fogoso.

Y otra cosa que había notado era que recientemente unos dulces crujientes de almendras y naranja un poco similares a las galletas, desaparecían luego de que colocaba el plato en una de las salas principales del Templo. Un lugar donde había decidido ubicarlas para que las demás Vestales de Turno u otro visitante pudiera servirse de los diversos alimentos que disponían. Pero supuso rápidamente que se habían convertido en el nuevo favorito de las chicas.

Entró a la primera tienda del pueblo y compró algunos ingredientes exóticos para sus dulces, y otros más para experimentar con algunas recetas de panecillos aprovechando que tenían que recoger un encargo de hierbas sanadoras.

Saludó alegremente a Agasha cuando pasó por la florería procurando visitarla en su día libre. Luego se acercó a una gran tienda donde vendían diversos artículos, de pinturas, velas y hasta jabones aromáticos y unas que otras hierbas secas que podrían servir en la sanación.

Sus ojos ambarinos observaron con mucho detenimiento las hojas verdes de una, procurando ser lo más cuidadosa posible eligiendo, porque ya le había pasado más de una vez que la Vestal Madre la había mando de vuelta al pueblo con total desaprobación puesto que se había equivocado de planta.

—Hmmm… esta pintura es nueva.

Shea salió de su concentración y miro a su lado a una jovencita de cabellera caoba que se había parado a su lado examinado los frascos de diversas pinturas de colores, más específicamente los tonos de azul. Lo que más le llamó su atención eran los enormes anteojos que la hacían ver adorable a pesar que era un poquito más alta que ella.

—Es bonita, pero me gusta más ese azul —murmuró la pelirroja señalando otro frasco a la vista.

La joven se sobresaltó casi dejando caer el frasco entre sus dedos, como si no esperaba que alguien conversara con ella tan repentinamente.

—Uh… pues creo que tiene razón —dijo tímidamente la chica mirando a Shea por debajo de las pestañas.

Pero antes de que alguna de las dos le alcanzara decir algo más, una fuerte explosión que causo que temblara todo a su alrededor y las hizo tambalear y retroceder ante el susto. Las dos jóvenes saliendo del shock inicial y miraron sorprendidas como del interior de la tienda se comenzaba a divisar llamas.

—Joder —murmuró Shea momentos antes de que un aldeano saliera del local cubierto de pequeñas quemaduras que chamuscaban su ropa.

—¡Que alguien nos ayude! —dijo mirando ansioso por todos lados ante las personas que pasaban por las calles—¡Fuego! ¡Si no se apaga pronto el otro barril de pintura puede estallar! —el hombre gritó desesperado mientras los curiosos se arremolinaban cerca algo temerosos.

—Nuestra tienda se va a quemar si el fuego se extiende… —murmuró con pánico la joven de anteojos para si misma, viendo con horror como las llamas rápidamente se hacían cada vez más grande.

La joven alemana observó como el hombre volvía al interior sin conseguir con éxito alguna ayuda. Gruñó molesta cuando vio que algunos salieron corriendo a buscar agua, pero nadie se atrevía a ingresar al interior del local para socorrer al pobre vendedor.

Y la muchacha a su lado estaba pálida como un fantasma, paralizada de miedo sin saber qué hacer.

Sin tiempo que perder y tampoco sin pensarlo demasiado, Shea arrojó al suelo la cesta donde tenía las compras, y se lanzó al interior escuchando el grito de asombro de la chica a sus espaldas.

La situación no era tan mala cuando entró, pero a medida que se acercaba al centro del incidente el calor comenzó hacerse insoportable, sin contar que el humo empezó a irritar rápidamente su garganta causándole tos. Casi se tropieza más de una vez, el lugar tenía demasiados objetos que podía alimentar las llamas tanto en el suelo como en las paredes, parecía un pequeño laberinto. Pero finalmente logró dar con el vendedor que junto con una señora mayor intentaban desesperadamente apagar el fuego.

—¡Salgan! Ya vienen a buscar agua —exclamó ella mientras tomaba rápidamente del brazo a un pequeño niño que lloraba angustiado a las faldas de la mujer para evitar que se quemara.

—¡Sácalo, por favor! ¡Vamos a retener el fuego lo mejor que podamos mientras tanto! —dijo la mujer preocupada al tiempo que ella misma rompía una maceta y echaba la tierra húmeda a las llamas para tratar de reducirlas.

—¡Rápido! —gritó el hombre vertiendo un saco de arena, el fuego parecía menguar, pero las llamas ya habían comenzado a devorar los cuadros de maderas y las repisas en las paredes, queriéndose extender hacia el resto de la tienda.

Shea apretó los labios mientras jalaba al infante que prácticamente tuvo que ser arrastrado, deteniéndose a medio camino para agarrar del pelaje a un cachorro de la familia que no paraba de ladrar nervioso.

—¡Zoé aún está adentro! —lloriqueó el niño viendo a su mascota y luego a la Vestal con ojos llorosos.

—_Scheiße..._ lo que me faltaba —ella maldijo mientras le daba el gran cachorro al pequeño que apenas pudo sostenerlo en brazos—Termina de salir, yo lo busco —lo empujó sin miramientos hacia la salida.

El chiquillo así lo hizo mientras ella se daba la vuelta, ya algo más atemorizada porque las llamas ya casi que llegaban a la mitad de la tienda.

Cubriéndose la nariz con el brazo, se agachó buscando frenéticamente al otro perro en los rincones donde podría haberse metido, sin embargo, se sorprendió al escuchar un maullido lastimero justo al lado de una caja que se encontraba por debajo de un estante con cristales, botellas y frascos con diversos contenidos. Metió la mano escuchando como el felino le siseaba, pero lo ignoró por completo agarrándolo rudamente de una pata para jalarlo hacia ella velozmente. Las llamas comenzaron a bajar por el estante donde llegaría rápidamente hacia ellos, el animal estaba totalmente aterrado queriendo huir despavorido, pero ella no se lo permitió puesto que no quería que fuera en una dirección equivocada.

Escuchó unos pasos apresurados se acercaron, y vio como varios hombres y jóvenes entraban al local deteniéndose para obsérvala interrogantes cargando con baldes de agua y tierra.

—¡Sigan derecho! ¡Al fondo! —les dijo mientras sostenía el pelaje del gato en la zona del cuello, y con su mano libre sujetó su parte trasera para inmovilizarlo y que no la alcanzara con las filosas garras.

El gato chillaba por lo bajo furioso y aterrado, pero aun así ella no lo soltó. Con dificultad y tosiendo aún más se levantó, queriendo ser rápida porque ya no podía cubrirse la nariz para evitar el humo que ya comenzaba ahogarla.

Pero en el momento que se puso de pie con los ojos húmedos por la irritación que le producía la humarada varios de los cristales sellados comenzaron a estallar bajo el intenso calor que el fuego los estaba sometiendo. Y terminó de cerrar los ojos de golpe cuando un intenso dolor literalmente explotó en ellos, queriendo sacárselos de cuajo. Gritó adolorida cayendo sentada rústicamente contra el suelo sin poder frotarse los ojos porque aún sostenía con firmeza al gato.

Sacudió la cabeza desesperada intentando levantarse de nuevo, pero el ardor era increíble, más el calor que comenzaba hacerse asfixiante, y sus pulmones que ya escocían causándole aún más tos.

Sin previo aviso sintió como una mano grande la tomo del brazo y la levantó con brusquedad jalándola sin demasiada delicadeza seguramente al exterior de la tienda, donde por segunda vez cayó sentada. Apenas consciente de lo que sucedía, soltó al gato que saltó muy lejos de ella para ponerse a salvo a otro lugar.

En seguida se llevó sus manos al rostro donde sintió una agonía en vida intento estrujar sus ojos desesperada, pero maldijo más alto ahogando un grito cuando esto le propino una corriente de dolor mil veces peor.

—¿O-Oye estas bien?

Shea apenas pudo reconocer la voz de la joven de anteojos.

—¡¿Tu qué crees?! —exclamó con hostilidad y sarcasmo, aquella situación estaba dejando a relucir su mal carácter, y no podía controlarse. Tosió nuevamente sintiendo sus manos húmedas, no sabía si de lágrimas o sangre.

Esperaba febrilmente que fuera lágrimas, pensó ella con temor.

—¡Shea!

La voz inconfundible de Agasha se acercó rápidamente, y posteriormente sintió como la chica posaba una mano en su hombro.

—Oh, por todos los dioses, Shea —Agasha se quedó repentinamente muda sin saber que decir al verla en aquel estado seguramente.

—_Verdammt_, duele… —siseó en su lengua natal, temblando sin poderlo evitar.

Sabía que había una conmoción a su alrededor, escuchaba varias voces que comenzaba a oírse bastante lejanas conforme pasaba los segundos que más parecía una eternidad para ella.

—Bien, el fuego está bajo control. Supongo que ya podemos irnos… una Vestal no debe llamar así la atención, ¿No crees?

Una profunda voz masculina la puso alerta, sonaba con algo de sarcasmo y con humor retorcido con un ligero toque de crueldad. Si hubiera estado intacta, lo hubiera propinado una patada en la cara por idiota impertinente y arrogante que disfrutaba claramente del escenario.

Sin embargo, todo pensamiento fue cortado de raíz cuando sintió como unos fuertes brazos pasaban por debajo de sus rodillas y sostenían su espalda, elevándola del suelo para cargarla sin problemas.

—¿Q-Qué? —intentó preguntar ahogadamente, pero siseo de dolor sintiendo nuevos pinchazos en sus ojos sin querer apartar las manos.

—No te preocupes, Shea, el Santo Dorado de Géminis te llevara segura al Santuario.

El comentario angustiado de Agasha la dejó repentinamente helada.

¿Había dicho Géminis?

¿Era Aspros de Géminis?

—Una verdadera suerte para ti que recién hubiera llegado a Grecia, chica —dijo aquella voz masculina muy cerca de su oído.

Procuró morderse la lengua para evitar hablar, porque realmente quería maldecirlo ya que sus palabras estaban muy lejos de sonar amables. Así que prefirió guardar silencio, dejándose llevar por aquel hombre ya que lastimosamente en esas condiciones no podía hacer nada, más bien, tenía que concentrarse para no perder la conciencia ante el intenso e insoportable dolor.

No supo cuando tiempo paso, el silencio más el entumecimiento poco a poco de sus sentidos la dejaron desorientada. Ya no sentía los labios de tanto que se lo había mordido para evitar soltar llorosos y quejidos lastimeros.

Se sentía en el mismísimo infierno.

—Eres un poco tonta e imprudente, pero te doy puntos por tu resistencia. En mi nuevo mandato necesitare Vestales como tú para que el Santuario se mantenga firme —la forma de expresar sus palabras le pareció extraña, como si hablara en un doble sentido—Te dejo en otras manos, porque ya debo prepararme —lo oyó murmurar más para sí mismo que para ella antes de escuchar otras voces a lo lejos que se acercaron apresuradamente hacia ellos.

Sintió como la acostaban en la cama por lo menos no demasiado brusco esta vez. Y lo último que pudo oír vagamente, fueron pasos y el ligero tintineo de una Cloth alejándose, para que tiempo después una mano cálida se posaba en su cabeza y otras más delicadas apartaban con gentileza sus propias manos lentamente de su rostro a pesar que intentó poner algo de resistencia, pero ya estaba débil, así que poco a poco desistió agotada ya demasiado adolorida.

Después de eso finalmente perdió la conciencia por completo.

'

'

Movió la cabeza ligeramente mientras comenzaba a despertar de un largo sueño, sin embargo, ese solo movimiento le hizo fruncir el ceño al sentir pequeños pinchazos en sus ojos. Intentó abrirlos, pero solo el mero esfuerzo era como clavar dagas en ellos. Soltó un gemido mientras se llevaba los dedos al rostro por puro impulso, y se encontró con la suave textura de una tela que los cubría.

Entonces quedó con la respiración atorada en la garganta, y se sentó de golpe en lo que suponía que era su cama, con el pulso acelerado y retumbado en sus oídos.

¿Acaso ella…?

—Shea, no te asustes. Estoy aquí contigo.

Ella giró su rostro en la dirección donde había escuchado la voz amable y femenina.

—¿Fluorite? —murmuró con suavidad sintiendo como esta posaba su mano en su brazo para que supiera que estaba justo al lado de la cama.

—No vayas a intentar parpadear o mover los ojos, o será muy doloroso para ti —habló nuevamente la rubia.

—_Ja_, lo he notado… —se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior aun algo confundida, recordaba el accidente y que fue llevada al Santuario por el caballero de Geminis, pero el resto era bastante confuso—¿Que sucedió con la tienda en el pueblo? —preguntó preocupada de que los daños hubieran sido demasiado graves.

—La pareja estaba un poco chamuscada con algunas quemaduras leves, pero estaban sanos. El hijo junto con sus mascotas estaba ileso gracias a ti —aseguró con una gran sonrisa viendo como Shea suspiraba aliviada—Al parecer el vendedor estaba experimentando demasiado con un nuevo componente del glicerol en las pinturas para hacerlas más duraderas y brillantes, pero el intenso calor y los rayos del sol tocaron unas hierbas que se estaban secando en la parte de atrás y eso fue lo que causo el incendio inicialmente, luego se propago adentro y finalmente llego al barril de pintura, lo que produjo la explosión.

La alemana no pudo evitar fruncir los labios.

—Vaya explicación, Fluorite. Como se nota que pasas mucho tiempo con el Santo de Acuario —dijo bromeando un poco.

—¡Shea! —balbuceó con reproche algo escandalizada.

Rió muy suavemente, porque no tuvo que verla para saber que la joven francesa se había ruborizado ante esa inocente indirecta.

Pero pronto la sonrisa murió lentamente cuando otra pregunta burbujeó en su mente con verdadero temor, puesto que no estaba muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

—¿Y qué dijeron sobre mi estado? —ella apretó inconscientemente las sabanas en su regazo entre sus dedos.

—¿El curandero dices? —Fluorite pestañeó viendo a su amiga en esas condiciones, Shea se veía bastante perturbada y algo alterada—Pues la verdad fue difícil que te examinaran. Cuando baje del Templo de Degel-sama había varias Vestales que intentaban sujetarte —dijo sonriendo, inclusive con la baja estatura de la pelirroja y el hecho de estar desmayada no impedía que aun luchara en sueños—Tenias diminutos fragmentos de cristales en los ojos que arañaron tus corneas, pero gracias a los dioses que tus ojos estaban algo húmedos por el humo y eso impidió aún más daño. Pero me temo que tienes que estarás así por mínimo tres o cuatro días sin abrirlos para que sanen, por eso la venda —finalizó con un poco de pesar.

El alivio que ahora sentía de verdad que no era nada normal, y dejó escapar todo el aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones sin darse cuenta. Para ser sincera había pensado que perdería la vista.

—Y al final no cause muchos problemas... ¿O sí?

—Oh, pues Asmita-sama tuvo que intervenir, él te sostuvo mientras el sanador te evaluaba.

_¡__F__ür die Götter!_

Se hubiera palmeado la frente con fuerza si esa acción no le produciría probablemente un dolor agudo.

Sentía su rostro tonarse caliente, había importunado a muchos, pero sobre todo al Santo de Oro que juró no molestarlo con su sola presencia. Se volvió a recostar en la cama deseando que nada de eso le hubiera pasado, pero si era honesta consigo misma, no se arrepentía haber auxiliado a esos buenos aldeanos. Le daba temor imaginar que le hubiera sucedido al hijo de la pareja si no lo hubiera apartado de la falda de su madre…

—Y, por cierto, el vendedor muy agradecido por tu ayuda mando varias hierbas para hacer té medicinal para la sanación, y unas hojas para humedecerlas y ponerlas sobre tus ojos para ayudar con el dolor—comentó la rubia sin notar la pequeña desdicha interna de su amiga.

Ese gesto la instó a sonreír nuevamente, olvidando por momento su dilema. Sin embargo, casi enseguida arrugó la nariz al darse cuenta de un detalle que era mucho más importante que eso.

—La Vestal Madre va a degollarme viva —gimió temerosa llevando las manos a su rostro mortificada.

—No creo que eso pase, quizás te llame la atención cuando finalmente te recuperes, pero eres una Vestal muy buena como para castigarte. Además, que lo hiciste puramente en una buena acción hacia personas desafortunadas —Fluorite intentó consolar, palmeando ligeramente el hombro de la pelirroja.

—Eso esperemos… —murmuró ella no demasiado segura. Si no la echaban primero, podrían brindarle un castigo severo por haber interrumpido los quehaceres de las otras Vestales y además de un Caballero Dorado.

Definitivamente estaba en problemas.

'

'

Un día más tarde después del incidente, Shea estaba más aburrida que una ostra.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, realmente agradeció la visita de Nerys y hasta de la misma Agasha que le dejoó unas cuantas flores a un lado de la cama para que el dulce aroma la calmara, y que desgraciadamente no estaba surtiendo demasiado efecto en ella. También Fluorite fue un par de veces más después de cumplir con sus obligaciones para echarle una mano con las tareas más sencillas como; cambiarse correctamente o siquiera ir al baño. Y alguna que otra Vestal que estaban fijas en la cocina también fueron ayudarla en lo que podían, diciéndole que tenía que recuperarse pronto para que fuera hacer ricos manjares. Pero aparte de esas pocas personas no había nadie más, porque tristemente todas tenían sus propias ocupaciones.

En el Templo de Virgo solo permanecía ella como Vestal, había otra muchacha, pero esta era de turno y solo iba a echar una mano con la casa Zodiacal antes de retirarse rápidamente. Y que ella supiera ese Templo no era el único, ya que dependía del Santo de Oro elegir si deseaba o no tener Vestales, y cuántas de ellas. Por ejemplo; la casa de Piscis permanecía solitaria porque así Albafika lo había solicitado, siempre por temor a dañar a los demás con su veneno, solo dejaba que una Vestal de turno hiciera las tareas más sencillas antes de marcharse apresuradamente. Pero por lo general cada Casa Zodiacal poseía dos Vestales fijas y una de turno a excepción de unos particulares, como lo era Cancer y Escorpio, que nadie quería quedarse más tiempo de lo debido por el desorden que causabas sus guardianes.

Por lo menos la breve visita de sus amigas la había animado un poco, pero esa gratificante sensación no duro mucho tiempo porque repentinamente un silencio se estableció por todo el Santuario. A la distancia logró escuchar las voces algo alteradas seguramente unas de sus compañeras o inclusive de unos caballeros con sus armaduras que resonaban por todo el Templo, para luego pasar al silencio nuevamente, y que por supuesto la dejaron muy pensativa e interesada.

Y unas cuantas horas transcurrieron sin que se escuchara un mísero ruido, algo que realmente la estaba desesperando. El ambiente se había vuelto repentinamente pesado desde entonces, algo lúgubre que la hacía sentirse ansiosa, queriendo realmente saber qué diablos estaba pasando. Sinceramente estaba a punto de arrancarse la venda de los ojos e intentar abrirlos, pero aun sin hacer esa acción ya le dolían lo suficiente como para reconsiderarlo siquiera intentarlo.

Trató pensar en algo para distraerse, pero lo único que llego a su cabeza fue la imagen de la Vestal Madre con sus ojos castaños brillando con desaprobación antes de imponerle un severo sermón y castigo. Lo que causó que su humor se hundiera un poco más honestamente en vez de mejorar.

Entonces otra hora más paso, y finalmente la impaciencia pudo con ella. Apartó las sabanas con un pesado suspiro sentándose en el borde de la cama, donde sus pies descalzos tocaron el frió mármol que le produjo un leve escalofrió; y más decidida que nunca se levantó para tratar de averiguar qué rayos sucedía. Y si tenía suerte, lograría conseguir alguna Vestal que estuviera de paso que podría decirle que sucedía.

Porque no era estúpida, algo realmente malo pasaba en el Santuario.

Además, que comenzaba a tener algo de hambre. Necesitaba probarse a sí misma que no era una completa inútil y podría conseguir algo de comer en la bandeja que usualmente ella y otras chicas de turnos colocaban cerca de la sala principal. Y siendo honesta no deseaba depender de nadie a esa magnitud, y menos representar una molestia. Bueno, tampoco era como si esperaría que alguna se apiadaría realmente de ella como para ayudarla a cada momento. Pues de ahora en adelante tenía que arreglárselas sola, además que era su responsabilidad por haber actuado tan impulsivamente como ya le habían dicho en más de una ocasión.

Cuando empezó a dar los primeros pasos, ya no estaba muy segura de su capacidad para cumplir su meta… tenía las manos siempre al frente y en alto, tanteando el aire por si una pared se interponía en su camino, y daba pasos muy cortos por temor a que se tropezara con algo en el suelo y lastimarse así los dedos de sus pies. Bien, eso podría resolverse fácilmente con las sandalias, pero extrañamente así se sentía un poquito más segura y firme.

Lo primero que tocaron sus manos, fue el marco de la puerta de su habitación, y un poco más aliviada de que por lo menos eso pudo conseguir, tanteó la madera hasta toparse con el picaporte, girándola para finalmente abrirla. Sin embargo, una vez abierta, no pudo evitar quedarse allí de pie más insegura a cada segundo que pasaba, porque a partir de ahí tenía que guiarse por su instinto y del mapa que había hecho en su cabeza del Templo.

Tomó fuerzas con una profunda respiración y comenzó a caminar de nuevo guiándose por el muro, sin despegar las manos de las piedras de la única guía que tenía. Muy bien, ella suponía que ya estaba cerca de la mesa hecha de madera gruesa y que estaba pegada a una pared, lo único que tenía que hacer era seguir diagonalmente hasta dar con ella. Y una vez el estómago saciado, buscaría a alguien para que le explicara.

Dio unos pasos primero con seguridad, pero al no toparse con nada comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Giró un poco para probar si se había equivocado de dirección, pero nuevamente nada, solo dio con una columna, y que afortunadamente no se dio de bruces golpeándose seguramente la nariz.

Se quedó nuevamente quieta mientras tragaba grueso, creyendo que había ido a parar a la sala principal del Templo. Giró esta vez sobre sus talones tratando de recordar desesperadamente donde se encontraba la pared que se había estado apoyando en primer lugar.

_Verdammt_, estaba perdida.

Bien, no iba a entrar en pánico ahora, podría resolver el problema en que ella sola se había metido.

Eventualmente…

Apretó los labios frustrada, puesto que ni siquiera podía escuchar absolutamente ningún ruido que pudiera guiarla de alguna manera. Lo único que le quedaba hacer por los momentos era seguir intentando hasta dar nuevamente con su habitación, y resignarse a esperar a alguien que pudiera ayudarla nuevamente, lo que más probablemente sería alguna de sus amigas.

Que horrible era sentirse tan inútil y estar inmensa en esa oscuridad.

Sus manos volvieron a toparse con otra columna, sin embargo, frunció el ceño tanteando con la yema de sus dedos la superficie, preguntándose porque parecía estar cálida al contacto cuando normalmente estaban frías, sin vida. Con curiosidad subió aún más sus manos, encontrando varios pequeños diseños en relieve.

Espera un momento… eso no ero era un pilar.

Con verdadera intriga palpó sin reservas, percibiendo un leve movimiento debajo de sus manos, pero se olvidó completamente de ello cuando se dio cuenta tardíamente que sus manos comenzaron a tocar algo realmente suave, como si fuera…

Piel.

Se quedó estática con el corazón comenzando a latir apresuradamente en su pecho, pensando si estaba alucinando cosas, y que finalmente tanto tiempo sin la capacidad de ver la habían vuelto loca. Así que para cerciorarse movió más ligeramente sus dedos únicamente de su mano derecha sintiendo esa superficie tersa y tibia que le produjo un ligero cosquilleo en la yema de los dedos, deslizándolos apenas hacia abajo.

Se sentía como si fuera… ¿Una barbilla?

—¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas?

—_¡Scheiße!_

Shea apartó de un tirón sus manos como si se hubiera quemado, y con el pulso frenéticamente acelerado en sus venas, no solo por la voz masculina demasiada cerca de ella, sino, también al hecho que podía sentir un aliento cálido rozar la coronilla de su cabeza.

Oh, por todos los dioses.

¿Eso que había tocado al principio había sido una armadura?

Un único nombre acudió rápidamente a su mente que estaba a punto de echar humo y colapsar, rezando internamente para estar equivocada.

—¿A-Asmita-sama? —preguntó con dificultad ya empezando a retroceder lentamente.

—Me parece que ciertamente ese es mi nombre —murmuró suavemente causándole un enorme escalofrió que escalo velozmente por su columna vertebral.

Eso fue suficiente para la pobre de Shea.

—¡Yo l-lo siento! —titubeó inclinándose en una reverencia torpe ya con las manos heladas y el rostro tan rojo de la vergüenza que no se extrañaría que se le hubiera derretido—¡Me retirare de inmediato…! —ella balbuceó apresuradamente girando sobre sus talones más nerviosa que nunca queriendo desaparecer lo antes posible.

Sin embargo, sin previo aviso se dio de bruces con lo que había rápidamente supuesto que ahora si era una columna.

Soltó un sonoro quejido llevando sus manos a su nariz ante el impacto, retrocediendo algo aturdida maldiciendo su estupidez. Un momento después sintió que una mano sostenía la parte baja de su espalda con delicadeza para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio.

—Vas a derribar todos los pilares del Templo de Virgo con tu rostro si sigues así.

¿Estaba imaginando cosas o en su tono de voz podía percibir un toque ligero de humor?

Shea se preguntaba si alguna vez la vergüenza terminaría para ella, pensó aun algo desorientada. Primero se había enterado que el Caballero Dorado tuvo que intervenir anteriormente calmándola para que el curandero la examinara, y ahora no solo le había toqueteado descaradamente la armadura, sino también su rostro al parecer.

—Vamos, te llevare a un buen lugar.

La pelirroja se apartó las manos del rostro con intriga olvidando en un segundo plano su eterna vergüenza y dolor, dejándose guiar por el Santo de Oro con su mano ligeramente posada aun en su espalda, estaba demasiado asombrada como para hablar.

Trató de verdad confiar plenamente en él para que la guiara, y aun así, sus nervios podían más que ella, dado que sus pasos estaban muy lejos de ser seguros. Ya se había tropezado demasiadas veces como para agarrarle algo de miedo, pero, aunque estaba caminando más lento y que muy probablemente el Santo de Oro debía de seguir su ritmo lento, Asmita no comentó absolutamente nada al respecto, demostrando así mucha paciencia hacia una joven que prácticamente era una desconocida para él, ya que en todo ese tiempo no habían interactuado demasiado.

Por no decir casi nada.

—Detente aquí —lo escuchó murmurar aun detrás de ella.

Shea obedeció quedándose petrificada sin querer mover ni un musculo. Pensaba que quizás estaba exagerando demasiado, pero estaba tan intrigada y temerosa con todo eso que no le quedaba de otra que obedecer ciegamente… muy literalmente.

Pudo oír como él se movía y pasaba caminando por su lado izquierdo, sintiendo muchos escalofríos cuando su sedoso y largo cabello le rozó el brazo al igual que la capa. Apretó los labios ante el sonido del tintineo de la armadura que se dejó escuchar segundos después. No pudo evitar mover los dedos de los pies algo ansiosa, recordando justo en ese instante que estaba descalza y ante el Caballero de Oro.

Lo sabía, su vergüenza nunca iba a parar.

De pronto volvió a oír ligeramente un movimiento de la Cloth Dorada.

—Extendí mi mano en frente de ti, debes tomarla sin titubear. Pero ten presente que delante de tus pies hay un par de escalones, que debes subir el primero sola y tomar mi mano para pasar el segundo —Shea ya iba hacer lo que le pidió, pero la clara voz de Asmita la detuvo al instante—No obstante, esta tarea que crees meramente sencilla antes de que perdieras tu vista, ahora se ha convertido en todo un desafío. Por eso debes de intentar percibir muy bien tu entorno en tu mente antes de siquiera comenzar hacer la acción para que la hagas sin vacilaciones como lo has estado haciendo todo este tiempo.

—Uh… v-vale.

Ella tragó hondo antes sus palabras, quizás tenía razón, porque a pesar que sabía que el Santo estaba delante de ella por el sonido de su voz no tenía la menor idea de a qué distancia se encontraba exactamente. Un poco desconfiada probó moviendo un poco su pie hacia delante con lentitud, sus dedos chocaron casi inmediatamente con un pequeño muro que seguramente era el primer peldaño que se había estado refiriendo él.

—No estás dudando de mis palabras, sino de ti misma por no ser capaz de saber exactamente del lugar de donde estas parada.

Casi se sobresaltaba nuevamente, no había esperado para nada que la hubiera pillado haciendo eso.

¿Cómo diablos sabía lo que hizo, si precisamente él no podía ver?

Respiró hondo alejando esa pregunta demasiado complicada para más tarde, ya Asmita estaba esperando por ella, haciéndole perder su valioso tiempo seguramente, y por eso no debía de tardar más de lo debido.

—Empieza a usar más tus otros sentidos.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero aun así no se atrevió a objetarle nada. Solo se quedó lo más quieta que pudo, relajando sus músculos tensos y regulando mejor su respiración para percibir aún más aquellos minúsculos sonidos que se le estaban escapando. Posteriormente entreabrió los labios al sentir la ligera briza a su izquierda que acariciaba muy superficialmente sus ropas, luego el suave susurro de la tela de su capa cuando se rosaba entre sí. Entonces dibujó en su cabeza más o menos la longitud del escalón antes de que empezara el segundo, y más la voz del caballero pudo deducir donde estaba cada objeto, incluyéndolo a él.

Alzó levemente su mano izquierda al mismo tiempo que movía sus pies donde sus dedos descalzos tocaron la superficie más elevada del primer peldaño dándole el impulso necesario para que con más seguridad posara su mano donde debería estar la de él. Su corazón dio un poderoso vuelco en el momento que la yema de los dedos rozó ligeramente los suyos cubiertos a partir de los nudillos por la Cloth hasta llegar a su palma. Luego sintió que Asmita-sama cerraba ligeramente sus dedos encima de su mano para sujetarla mientras ella agarraba un poco más de confianza y así elevar el segundo pie hasta el último escalón sin que chocara contra el leve muro de este.

—Muy bien —susurró Asmita complacido, aprobando su pequeña prueba.

Quedó silenciosamente quieta al darse cuenta que todo eso lo hizo sin el temor de que fallara sus cálculos. Sonrió saboreando su victoria, por más insignificante que fuera para otras personas seguramente.

—Ahora... —el Santo de Virgo retrocedió unos pasos incitándola a seguirle—Toma asiento a mi izquierda.

—¿Disculpe? —ella estaba atónita en el momento en que el joven hombre soltó su mano.

Sin embargo, él no dijo nada más, solo sintió y oyó el sonido de la armadura al moverse suponiendo que se había sentado en su típica posición de loto. Se mordió levemente el labio inferior dudosa, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción más que obedecer, de todas formas, no era como si pudiera darse la vuelta y marcharse a su habitación con su dignidad intacta en el proceso…

Con un profundo suspiro se sentó en el frió suelo, acomodando rápidamente su falda para cubriera bien sus piernas, imitando la postura que seguramente tenía el Santo de Virgo, y rezando internamente para que hubiera acertado en sentarse del lado correcto. No soportaría más vergüenza en equivocarse de dirección, ya era demasiado como para varias semanas.

—Uh… ¿Voy a meditar con usted? —se aventuró a preguntar un tanto nerviosa.

—Así es —le escuchó murmurar—Desafortunadamente no me sirve una Vestal que se tropieza con todo a su paso.

Shea agachó la cabeza sonrojándose furiosamente ante la honestidad tan brutal del Santo Dorado.

—Debes aprender a guiarte con tus otros sentidos como ya te lo había mencionado. Comenzar a percibir el mundo de una manera diferente, dejar que el cambio mínimo de temperatura al igual que el más pequeño atisbo de briza te ayude. Sé que este último te hizo comprender un poco más con lo que lograste hace un momento —la pelirroja le dio la razón una vez más, asombrada de que se hubiera percatado de eso—Piensa un poco, si el leve viento vino por tu izquierda, ¿Eso no indicaría que la entrada del Templo estaría en esa dirección y a una gran distancia por lo débil de la brisa?

Mientras lo escuchaba hablar y analizaba sus palabras se daba cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto. Debió de quedarse sin el sentido de la vista desde hace mucho tiempo para tener esa enorme perspectiva.

—No espero que puedas guiarte por la casa de Virgo en un día, pero podrías practicar seguido para que sepas desenvolverte tu sola sin depender de los demás —volvió hablar Asmita con voz tranquila—Sobre todo porque a pesar que podrás quitarte la venda en unos tres días, no lograrás ver tan claramente como desearías hacerlo.

Shea alzó ambas cejas impresionada una vez más. Sabía que él la había ayudado cuando el curandero la examino, sin embargo, no se esperó que se hubiera quedado a escuchar el veredicto final. Aunque esperaba febrilmente que no mencionara nada del incidente, puesto que no sabría cómo responderle sin sonar tan tonta.

—Eres muy imprudente e impulsiva —espetó Asmita lo que hizo suspirar con resignación a la joven—Aunque gracias a esa imprudencia pudiste dar el primer paso para no quedarte sola en tu habitación esperando que un alma caritativa te ayudara.

La alemana se frotó ligeramente las mejillas aun sonrojadas, porque sus palabras no hacían más que atacarla, aunque era por su bien.

La verdad no sabía si sentirse ofendida o alagada realmente.

—Yo salí por otra razón diferente —murmuró por lo bajo tomando la decisión de ser sincera, porque tarde o temprano él se daría cuenta… y con su suerte seguramente sería más temprano que tarde.

—Has presentido el ambiente cargado del Santuario, ¿No es así?

—Pues si —ella respondió pausadamente —Y admito que la curiosidad me venció, pero era más el sentimiento de que algo realmente malo pasaba que me impulso a levantarme y averiguar por mí misma que sucedía —agregó claramente apenada.

—Naturalmente.

Asmita le dio la razón, para después quedarse en silencio por un largo periodo de tiempo, tanto, que Shea pensó que no volvería hablar, y sintiendo también como si el aire se hubiera cargado de tensión.

—Hay una razón para la conmoción —dijo con más seriedad haciendo estremecer a la chica porque era la primera vez que escuchaba ese tono en su voz normalmente serena—El Santo Dorado de Geminis ha fallecido.

Shea jadeó levantando su rostro en su dirección impactada por la noticia.

¿Aspros de Geminis estaba muerto?

—Pero si recientemente llego a Grecia de una misión ¿no? —murmuró atónita, negándose a creer que el caballero con que se había topado hace un día ya no se encontrara en ese mundo.

—Cometió alta traición hacia el Pope, y caí en la necesidad y el deber de intervenir.

Después de esas palabras un silencio se estableció entre ellos, Shea no sabía cómo asimilar la noticia, comprendiendo al instante porque el Templo de Virgo había permanecido tantas horas en silencio. Y al parecer, por los momentos Asmita-sama no veía necesario explicarle todo lo sucedido, sobre todo porque sabía que podría perturbarla, y en sus condiciones no sería lo más sabio.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya el Caballero Dorado la ayudó a guiarse a su habitación, puesto que aparentemente ya había anochecido, y dado que esa era otra de las ventajas de no ver porque se sentía totalmente perdida del horario. Él simplemente se marchó sin mencionar nada más, Shea solo pudo saberlo cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

Y unos minutos después de estar sola se percató de un rico aroma que inundaba la estancia, y casi se le hizo agua a la boca.

Al parecer una comida misteriosa había aparecido en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama. Apostaba que había sido su amiga francesa que se lo dejo mientras que ella había estado con el Santo de Virgo. Solo esperaba que no hubiera presenciado su bochornoso encuentro…

Tanteó nuevamente el borde del plato ya sentada en la cama para llevarse a los labios un delicioso trozo de pan e higo que casi se deshacía en la boca, bendita sea Fluorite, pensó ella agradeciéndole infinitamente a su compañera. Cuando había estado con Asmita-sama se le había olvidado el hecho que se había estado muriendo de hambre todo ese tiempo simplemente producto de los nervios.

Pero mientras tragaba suavemente la comida no pudo evitar pensar en la muerte de uno de los Caballeros Dorados, aun le costaba trabajo creerlo y no dejaba de pensar cómo sucedieron las cosas.

Con un profundo suspiro no le quedó de otra que terminar sus alimentos y acostarse a dormir con la cabeza llena de ideas por todo lo transcurrido ese día, no pensaba que el joven de cabellera rubia la hubiera ayudado de aquella manera a pesar que su contacto desde que había llegado al Templo había sido lo mínimo. Solo esperaba no molestarlo más de ahora en adelante con sus torpezas, aun le quedaba dos o tres días más inmersa en la oscuridad.

Y como había dicho él, tenía que confiar más en sí misma y en sus sentidos.

'

'

Se movió medio dormida aun negándose a despertar, queriendo volver a entrar en un sueño más profundo, ya que rara vez conseguía llegar a ese punto por la culpa de las pesadillas. Sin embargo, algo movía su brazo con suavidad y con algo de insistencia a la vez. Volvió arrimarse a la dirección contraria, pegándose aún más a la pared para suspirar y seguir durmiendo.

No obstante, estando ahora un poco más alerta no podía quitarse una extraña sensación de encima.

—No pensé que las mañanas serían tan difícil para una Vestal tan enérgica.

Shea hubiera abierto los ojos de par en par si tan solo eso no le causara un gran dolor, simplemente se quedó de piedra tratando de auto convencerse de que la voz baja y serena que había escuchado casi a su lado era producto de su imaginación, o quizás simplemente estaba soñando aún.

Pero un nuevo toque en su hombro la hicieron saltar de la cama con la espalda pegada a la pared del susto.

—A-Asmita-sama —balbuceó, porque obviamente no había otra persona masculina en aquel Templo que entrara de esa manera a su habitación—¿Q-Que hace aquí? —aferró las sabanas casi hasta la barbilla repentinamente nerviosa y desconcertada.

—Espere por ti afuera para continuar con la dominación de tus otros sentidos, pero como te negabas a levantarte a pesar que ya es media mañana me tome la libertad de despertarte.

La joven alemana pudo sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban furiosamente, no solo por lo penoso de darse cuenta que ya se le había pasado la hora de que usualmente debía de despertarse, sino que en su tono de voz podía notarse un sutil toque de humor, como si todo eso le pareciera secretamente divertido.

—Alístate, te estaré esperando a un lado de la puerta —avisó antes de que se escuchara sus pasos fuera del cuarto.

Shea se cubrió el rostro ruborizado con la sabana, como si esto fuera a defenderla de todo lo vergonzoso que le estaba sucediendo últimamente. Bueno, por lo menos él la había dejado sola para meditar en lo pésima que era como Vestal, pero en su defensa se le hacía difícil saber cuándo amanecía. Usualmente los rayos del sol que se colaban por la pequeña ventana la ayudaban a despertarse.

Un poco resignada se apresuró a levantarse, sin intenciones de atrasar más al Santo Dorado. Mientras se cambiaba de ropa comía rápidamente unos bocados del pan que había dejado la noche anterior para desayunar velozmente. Y cuando termino no le quedó de otra que respirar hondo para mentalizarse que esos días iban hacer realmente largos y llenos de momentos bochornosos seguramente.

Y ciertamente un día más tarde estaba que tiraba la toalla.

—No.

Cambio de dirección frunciendo los labios en el proceso, pero nuevamente la voz de Asmita la detuvo.

—Por ahí tampoco.

Probó moviéndose lateralmente con pasos cortos hacia su derecha.

—Te chocaras con una columna si continúas por esa dirección.

¿_Verdammt_, por que tenía que ser tan difícil?

Se volvió a quedar quieta midiendo mentalmente los pasos y tratando de percibir alguna brisa que pudiera guiarla, pero sabía que no debía de detenerse por demasiado tiempo, porque si no el Santo de Virgo le llamaría la atención. Él seguramente estaba sentando en posición de loto meditando calmadamente mientras ella hacía de tonta.

Comenzó avanzar nuevamente tratando de confiar en sus sentidos, y agarró más seguridad cuando después de unos momentos no se tropezaba con nada. Una sonrisa se empezó a formar en su rostro, pensando que ya le estaba agarrando el truquito.

—Si sigues por allí seguramente vas a rodar escaleras abajo hasta llegar al Templo de Leo.

Se congeló con un paso a medio dar ante la voz algo alejada del rubio.

_Scheiße…_

Dejó caer los hombros mientras también se dejaba caer al suelo, tomándose por vencida.

—Es demasiado complicado, ni siquiera puedo sentir el viento.

—Eso es porque quieres correr antes de aprender a caminar —Asmita se puso de pie para ir al lado de la joven para instruirla—Eres un poco impaciente, y por eso es que no estás percibiendo lo que te rodea. Pero también presiento que tienes la mente ocupada con otros pensamientos y eso interrumpe tú concentración.

Shea se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, porque una vez más tenía toda la razón, no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido con el Santo de Geminis. Cuando había llegado al Santuario le pareció que aquellos hombres con esas imponentes armaduras doradas al igual que sus corazones, tan leales a Athena y a su gente que le parecía increíble que uno de ellos cometiera algo tan grave como la traición. Era cierto que el Caballero de Geminis le había infundido un poco de incomodidad cuando se encontraron el día del incidente, pero a pesar de todo la había levantado en brazos y llevado a la casa de Virgo cuando bien pudo dejarla al pie del Santuario y que las otras Vestales vinieran a su rescate, encargándose de ella.

Eso significaba que tenía un poco de honor y bondad en su corazón ¿No?

Había interrogado a Flurorite intentando desesperadamente conseguir algún tipo de respuestas cuando la chica rubia fue a llevarle otra ración de comida, y casi se le cayó la boca al suelo cuando esta le dijo que ahora la Cloth de Geminis era resguardada por el hermano gemelo de Aspros, y que había sido extrañamente manipulado para que él mismo cometiera el asesinato hacia el Patriarca…

Es decir, que en vez de darle respuestas, lo que obtuvo fue un mar de interrogantes, y ahora estaba muchísimo más confundida que antes.

—Es cierto que las dudas pueden ser demasiado tormentosas. No obstante, a veces la verdad puede ser aun peor.

La pelirroja asintió ante sus palabras, pero se le estaba haciendo demasiado difícil evitar que esas dudas se le colaran en los pensamientos.

Asmita dejo salir un suave suspiro al sentir el remolino de dudas que atenazaban a la joven.

—Te contare lo sucedido, pero esto no debe salir del Templo de Virgo. Es mejor que una parte de la verdad sea oculta para oídos ajenos —él se dio media vuelta para ir a sentarse en su lugar de meditación—Espero que despejando tus dudas puedas concentrarte correctamente —dijo girando el rostro sobre su hombro.

Ella se levantó casi como un resorte, incrédula de que realmente sus pensamientos hubieran llegado a tal punto que el hombre de largo cabello rubio tuviera que explicarle la situación para que dejara descansar por fin esos pensamientos.

—N-No es necesario que me lo diga, Asmita-sama —se apresuró a decir tratando de seguirlo sin tropezarse en el camino. Si una parte de la muerte del Santo Dorado debía permanecer oculta debía ser por algo, y ella era una Vestal común y corriendo, siendo demasiado patosa como para mantener un secreto de aquella magnitud.

—Aunque me lo pidas; en tu interior demanda casi a gritos saciar tu curiosidad. Es mejor resolverlo de una vez antes de que realmente te hagas daño cayendo por las escaleras por ser incapaz de concentrarte —murmuró deteniéndose para girarse y sentarse en el suelo en posición de loto como había estado momentos antes.

Shea apretó los labios, sin atreverse a objetarle nada más. Si él veía correcto contarle lo que sucedió entonces no podía insistirle lo contrario. Así que se detuvo por donde creía que el caballero estaba a unos pocos pasos por delante de ella para poder sentarse encima de sus propias piernas.

—Tienes que acercarte un poco más.

Nuevamente sintiendo algo de vergüenza se arrimó más hacia delante, quedándose quieta para prestarle toda la atención posible.

—El Patriarca había escogido al Santo Dorado de Geminis para llevar su tutela, sin embargo, le impuso una prueba que no logró superar… —comenzó a decir yendo directamente al grano—Tenia oculta mucha ambición, mucho más de lo que sería lo ideal en un ser humano, y quizás fue lo que hizo sospechar al Pope en un principio. Al escuchar los rumores de que Sagitario iba a heredar el mandato, Geminis cayó en un precipicio de oscuridad y locura, manipulando a su propio hermano gemelo para que cometería el atroz crimen y culparlo a él para así tener total libertad en apoderarse del título de Patriarca.

La alemana se sorprendió, no había esperado que aquellos rumores de que Sisyphus de Sagitario iba a convertirse en el nuevo Patriarca eran totalmente falsos infundados por el mismísimo Pope.

—Fui llamado por el Patriarca en dado caso que debiera de intervenir en el momento en el que Aspros regresara al Santuario, y lo cual tuvo que ser así —dijo él pausadamente esperando que no fuera demasiada información para la joven—Logre despejar la mente de su hermano Defteros, y él a su vez se impuso ante Aspros… Y creo suponer que sabes como lo hizo.

Shea formó una ligera mueca dividida entre la empatía y el dolor.

—Matándolo, ¿verdad? —murmuró suavemente.

Asmita asintió percibiendo la empatía de la joven hacia una persona que desconocía totalmente. Debía de estar relacionando con su propio pasado tormentoso.

—Así es, el segundo gemelo por fin tomó fuerzas para salir de la sombra de su hermano, pero aun gran costo —él tomó silencio, desdiciendo obviar la parte donde Aspros de Geminis se había lanzado así mismo el _Santan Imperial_ antes de morir. Eso sería demasiado perturbador para la chica.

La pelirroja bajó un poco el rostro meditando en su relato. A pesar que no había escuchado detalles más específicos, podía sentir en su interior la pena de aquel gemelo llamado Defteros, que hasta su mismo nombre significaba estar en segundo lugar, algo que seguramente Aspros utilizó para doblegarlo hasta el punto de casi romper su alma de guerrero.

—Sabes analizar bien las cosas —dijo de pronto Asmita con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Shea alzó el rostro nuevamente sorprendida por sus palabras.

—¿Como sabe...?

—¿Lo que piensas? —completó el rubio tranquilamente.

La joven no le dio ni la voz para afirmarle, demasiado impresionada como para responder.

—Percibo cosas mucho más allá que las demás personas podrían hacer aun con el sentido de la vista —explicó brevemente—No sé cómo te ves, pero si como te sientes o como esta tu estado físico, entre otras cosas claro —Asmita le parecía algo interesarte las reacciones de la alemana, era como un libro abierto en cierto sentido—Supongo que ser ciego de nacimiento tiene sus ventajas.

Shea dejó caer la quijada.

—Eso puede responder muchas de tus preguntas. Siendo una de cómo puedo moverme con naturalidad como una persona normal haría.

Joder, tenía razón, ya comprendía la capacidad del Santo para desplazarse sin incidentes. Pero igual una parte de ella se sentía algo mal, no tenía idea como sería dejar pasar los años sin ver absolutamente nada, ni los colores, ni cómo eran las estrellas en el cielo nocturno, o simplemente como las hojas de los árboles se mecían con el viento.

—No se puede extrañar lo que nunca se tuvo —le dijo aun con esa ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Esa empatía que la chica sentía por las demás personas, le hacía recordar un poco a la joven Athena de alguna manera.

—Pero supongo que si se puede anhelar de vez en cuando —Shea respondió con algo de tristeza antes de ponerse de pie—Gracias por resolver mis dudas, Asmita-sama —ella inclinó la cabeza en una pequeña reverencia para dar media vuelta y seguir con su pequeño entrenamiento sin saber que había dejado mudo al Santo Dorado.

Asmita la escuchó alejarse mientras aun esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza con su dulce voz. Mentiría si dijera que a veces sentía curiosidad de saber cómo eran ciertas cosas, pero hacía mucho tiempo aprendió a que esos sueños eran más que nada dañinos para sus momentos de meditación, así que simplemente los alejo.

Pero al parecer gracias a ella se permitió anhelar ser capaz de ver por una sola razón.

'

'

Esa noche Shea había pensado que dormiría tranquila gracias a que la mayoría de sus dudas habían sido resueltas respecto al Santo fallecido, pero una vez más se había equivocado porque las pesadillas no tuvieron piedad de ella.

En sus sueños podría ver claramente la muerte de sus padres sin alteraciones, solo tal cual como paso. Los gritos de su madre cuando aquellos Espectros horribles habían atravesado el pecho de su padre de un solo golpe sin pestañear. Y la mujer en vez de retirarse o siquiera abrazar a su marido ya muerto, lo que hizo fue lanzarse con furia contra aquellos seres oscuros sin importarle la ridícula diferencia de poder lo cual la llevo rápidamente a la muerte también.

Y todo eso lo presencio como si de cámara lenta se tratara.

Tanta sangre, el olor metálico casi la hicieron vomitar. El bufido aburrido del líder de los Espectros, insatisfecho porque no consiguió lo que buscaban, pero eso no les impidieron comenzar a registrar la casa, lo cual fue la alarma para que ella entre lágrimas saliera sigilosamente de su escondite con el cofre entre sus manos e ir al establo y montar su caballo para emprender la carrera hacia el único lugar donde podía dirigirse. Jurando que podía escuchar aun los lamentos de sus padres mientras los dejaban atrás con la risa de los Espectros de fondo casi arañándole la espalda.

Soltó un lloroso, porque hacía bastante rato que había despertado, pero las imágenes no se apartaban de su cabeza, repitiendo todo una y otra vez. Abrió los ojos con desesperación para intentar ver algo que la sacara de ese infierno, pero lo único que encontró fue un ardor y la oscuridad que le otorgaba la venda que aun cubrían su vista. Estrujó la sabana entre sus dedos con tanta fuerza que seguramente tenia los nudillos blancos, sintiendo la humedad de las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Repentinamente algo realmente cálido se posó en su frente, causando que los pequeños llorosos se detuvieran momentáneamente por la sorpresa y confusión.

—No estás sola.

Quedó sin respirar al oír la voz del guardián de aquel Templo que en ningún momento se había percatado que había estrado en su habitación.

—Asmita-sama… —murmuró con voz ahogada.

La mano en su frente comenzó acariciar ligeramente el cabello rebelde, calmándola poco a poco.

—Escuche los llorosos, llame varias veces y como no contestabas supuse que aun seguías dormida presa de una pesadilla.

Ella podía deducir que él se encontraba de pie a un lado de la cama, aun con su mano en su frente con movimientos suaves. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero estaba logrando calmarla tan rápido que su corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo normal nuevamente a pesar que el dolor seguía aferrado a ella.

—El sufrimiento por el que estas pasando sigue siendo el mismo a pesar que ha pasado prácticamente un año.

Shea no dijo nada, porque sabía que Asmita-sama podría percibirlo con facilidad. Sintió como él apartaba la mano y escuchaba como se movía por la habitación para marchase seguramente. Entonces ella se llevó las manos al rostro suspirando pesadamente, aun con el nudo en su garganta y el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas todavía demasiado húmedas. No… es que aún no había dejado de llorar, pero ahora eran tan silenciosas como actualmente lo era su cuarto en ese preciso instante. Se apartó un poco las sabanas, sintiendo el frió del ambiente, suponiendo que aún era de madrugada, dejándose guiar por la temperatura para calcular las horas como le habían enseñado. Así que se quedó allí, porque no iba hacer nada deambulando en la madrugada por el Templo.

Se colocó de lado dándole la espalda a la pared, recogiendo un poco sus piernas, dejando salir un ligero suspiro porque sabía que no iba a poder volver a conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

—Los extraño tanto… —murmuró al aire con la esperanza que sus padres pudieran escucharla en donde quieran que estén—¿Algún día este dolor desaparecerá? —se encogió sintiendo el peso enorme en su pecho que le dificultaba aun la respiración y no dejaba que las lágrimas se detuvieran.

—Seguramente no.

Shea se incorporó en sus codos de golpe asustada ante la inesperada voz que le hablo nuevamente.

—¿Por qué volvió? —logró pronunciar tratando de tranquilizarse esperando que su alma regresara a su cuerpo después de semejante susto.

—Nunca me fui.

—Oh…

Ella se tumbó en el colchón nuevamente sin saber que decir. Suponiendo que el Santo Dorado había tomado asiento en la silla o más probablemente en el suelo en su posición de meditación. Siendo honesta aun no podía salir de la impresión de que de verdad no se hubiera marchado una vez que ella despertó asegurándose que ya estaba consciente.

—Tener estas pesadillas por demasiado tiempo ira desgastando tu mente —comentó el Santo Dorado—Dicen que hablar sobre el pasado ayuda a dejarlos ir.

La joven asintió suavemente, sin embargo, hablar sobre su pasado todavía era una agonía, y como aún tenía los ojos vendados podía ver las imágenes con más claridad en su mente.

Aun así, decidió intentarlo.

—Lo que me atormenta realmente aparte de verlos morir, fue dejarlos —murmuró tragando ese nudo en su garganta que se negaba a irse—Tampoco regrese para despedirme adecuadamente —ella prefirió tomar asiento también al borde de la cama, porque no podía soportar aquella presión en su pecho, sobre todo cuando le hacía más difícil hablar.

—Es complicado para una Vestal dejar sus obligaciones después de juramentar servicio a Athena. Y en tu caso necesitas protección aun a estas alturas.

Ella asintió levemente con tristeza.

—Por lo menos estuve ahí cuando Sisyphus-sama regresó de Alemania, y me dijo que les dio una sepultura adecuada en el patio de nuestra casa —una sonrisa nostálgica adorno sus labios, agradecida infinitamente con el Santo de Sagitario por tan amable acción.

Asmita la escuchó con atención, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza; tratando de comprender a esa joven, porque en su interior parecía tener un revoltijo de emociones, y que una tras de otra era más fuerte que el propio dolor, lo que para él aun le costaba comprender. Todavía podía recordar cuando la Diosa Athena le había mencionado que esa muchacha que cabalgo desde tan lejos por toda una semana prácticamente casi sin descansar o comer, solamente para llevar aquel cofre sagrado que había tenido a su posesión la abuela de la chica. La anciana había sido griega y se marchó aquel país para huir seguramente de los Espectros que le darían caza una vez que renacieran, pero prefirió establecerse allá y no regresar a su país natal.

—La verdad no tenía ni la menor idea por que buscaban ese cofre. Mi abuela solo mencionó que una Diosa se la había dado a su familia para que la protegiera hasta que el momento fuera indicado —Shea había pensado para entonces que era una fantástica historia que le había dicho la anciana para distraer la imaginariamente de su pequeña nieta, pero había mucha más verdad en aquel cuento de lo que se pudo siquiera pensar—Me dijo que pertenecía al Santuario y que algún día de él dependería muchas vidas… —ella se frotó suavemente las mejillas para tratar de eliminar el rastro húmedo de las lágrimas—Mi padre al escuchar como invadían nuestro hogar y presintiendo lo peor me oculto en una puerta secreta en la pared donde casualmente estaba el cofre… Mi madre me lanzó una mirada muy significativa mientras con los labios me susurraba que lo protegiera —Aun podía recordar sus ojos ámbar tan parecidos a los suyos, la mujer sabía que su hija los estaba observando desde la pequeña rendija que le permitía respirar.

Asmita prefirió no intervenir en su relato, ella debía drenar todo aquello, aunque sea solo con simples palabras.

—Recuerdo muy bien que el Espectro que dirigía al grupo dijo su nombre, para que no olvidaran quien acabaría con sus vidas, o simplemente para amenazarlos… ya no lo sé con seguridad —dijo sintiendo nuevamente la rabia ante aquellos seres sin alma—Su nombre era Edward de Silfide, estrella terrestre del vuelo.

Él seguramente no podría olvidar como dijo aquel nombre con amargura y veneno.

—¿Por eso entrenas por ti misma? ¿Para protegerte si algo vuelve a suceder? —preguntó el Santo Dorado llamando nuevamente la atención de la chica.

Ella alzó las cejas, aunque realmente no debía de sorprenderse de que él supiera que había estado entrenando a escondidas todo ese tiempo.

—La verdad no solo lo hago para mí, sino para todo aquel que pueda ayudar, y no importa quién sea —dijo con una ligera sonrisa—Sin embargo, no me veo entrenando como una amazona, soy demasiada torpe y pequeña como para siquiera pensarlo. Creo que parecería más un mal chiste —rió para sí misma, seguramente el enemigo se carcajearía en su cara.

—No creo que eso sería un impedimento para ti, tienes mucho a tu favor y un carácter muy vivas.

La pelirroja igualmente negó.

—¿Piensas que si ni siquiera pudiste hacer algo por tus padres como lograrías cuidar de una Diosa?

—Creo… que tiene mucha razón en esa parte, Asmita-sama.

Asmita frunció ligeramente el ceño al detectar como a ella se le quebrara un poco la voz. Sabía que se contenía, por lo menos ahora no estaba ahogada por el dolor, solo había tristeza, amor y melancolía.

—Lo que hiciste va a salvar más vidas de lo que puedas siquiera imaginar, sin embargo, eso no puede mitigar el dolor que sientes con tu perdida, aunque si puede aliviarlo —él se pudo de pie y con pasos tranquilo llegó al lado de la joven para apoyar una mano en su hombro—Todo lo que haces es por un bien mayor sin darte cuenta a pesar que pueda perjudicarte —y con eso también se refería al incidente en Rodorio—Siéntete orgullosa de eso, y ten presente que algún día podrás ir a Alemania a visitarlos y contárselos tu misma.

Shea había alzado su rostro donde la voz del Caballero provenía, con su corazón realmente encogido por sus palabras sabias y que intentaban de alguna manera aliviar el gran pesar de su alma. Su forma de ver el mundo a veces le hacían carecer cierta falta de tacto, pero él al igual que los demás Santos, tenía un corazón y una verdadera alma dorada.

—Intenta dormir, pronto amanecerá.

Y con eso, Asmita se retiró de su habitación, para dejarla nuevamente sola con sus pensamientos, pero ahora un poco más tranquila. Teniendo el nuevo sueño y promesa de ir a su pueblo natal después de que terminara la tan temida Guerra Santa.

—Gracias de nuevo, Asmita-sama… —Shea susurró con una sonrisa después de escuchar como la puerta se cerraba suavemente.

Asmita quedo de pie, oyendo atentamente lo que la joven había susurrado sin saber que él aun podía escucharla.

Quitó lentamente la mano del picaporte para ir a descansar un poco también. No le importaba haber interrumpido su meditación aquella madrugada por estar con la chica, más bien, había aprendido un poco más de lo complejo que eran los seres humanos cuando de sentimientos se trataba.

Ciertamente era una joven muy curiosa.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Creo que Asmita fue todo un reto, ya que para mi manejarlo en un AU actual que en el siglo XVIII xD porque su personalidad, forma de pensar y "observar" el mundo y a los humanos es... uff... vaya no se ni como describirlo jaja pero espero haber conseguido que se asemejara lo mas posible al del anime/manga.  
**

**Por otro lado el pasado de ella aunque algo ****trágico**** se puede superar con un poco de apoyo c': aunque sea él dedico un poco de tiempo para escucharla (que beshoooo)**

**Y sugiero para que se preparen para la ****próxima ****actualización**** QwQ**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sister Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

_**Okami Akai**_


	3. A good day

**¡Hola, hola! ****Aquí**** una nueva parte de esta historia, y por el titulo se ****harán**** una pequeña idea de lo que se ****avecina**** QwQ **

**También**** les recomiendo que es un poco importante que se hayan ojeado el Gaiden de Asmita, porque hay ciertas cosas que se mencionará que es exclusivo del Gaiden.  
**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

"_**A good day"**_

**Grecia, Athena.**

**Septiembre, 29 de 1746**

**Un año antes de la Guerra Santa**

Un ligero viento mecía las copas de los árboles, soltando algunas de sus hojas que flotaban suavemente al compás de la brisa hasta llegar al suelo, donde una jovencita pintaba en un lienzo con verdadera alegría. Estaba completamente inspirada en el hermoso paisaje que le otorgaba el pueblo de Rodorio desde aquella colina, rodeada de pasto, algunas flores y uno que otro animalito que pasaba por allí.

—Al abuelo le encantara mucho esta pintura —dijo la chica entusiasmada, pasando con cuidado la brocha del pincel en el cuadro con ligeros toques imitando las nubes que ahora adornaban en cielo claro de aquella mañana.

Se ajustó los enormes anteojos en el puente de la nariz cuando estos se le deslizaron un poco hacia abajo, luego mojó una vez más la brocha en pintura azul y la pasó muy ligeramente por un color blanco, dispuesta a terminar el cielo para hacerle un bonito acabado a las nubes y darle un aspecto más esponjoso.

Sin embargo, casi se le cae el pincel al suelo cuando un pequeño estruendo la sobresalto y en seguida su corazón se le subió a la garganta. Sus ojos oscuros observaron preocupada en todas direcciones, poniéndose automáticamente nerviosa cuando sintió como si el viento se hubiera detenido y los animales hicieron acto de desaparición en un instante.

Algo ansiosa, tomó rápidamente la decisión de guardar sus cosas e irse derecho hacia su casa, habría mucho tiempo después para terminar aquella pintura a pesar que su abuelo probablemente quisiera que fuera lo más pronto posible para poder venderla.

No obstante, se quedó congelada cuando sintió una presencia repentinamente a su lado.

Giró lentamente el rostro casi con horror, implorando a todos los Dioses que sea producto de su alocada y nerviosa imaginación.

Pero ahogó un grito cuando un rostro horrible la miraba con una sonrisa de dientes grandes y algo torcidos. Reaccionó apartándose hacia atrás tropezándose contra la mesilla donde tenía las pinturas, derramándolas por la hierba, pero sinceramente poco le importó en ese momento, su atención estaba únicamente en aquel hombrecillo que portaba una brillante armadura negra y que parecía haber salido de un agujero en el suelo que él mismo excavo.

—Que tenemos por aquí —habló el Espectro riéndose al ver el miedo muy notorio de la joven—Chiquilla, estas ante un poderoso ser. Yo Zeros de Sapo, estrella terrestre de la rareza; aquel que ayudara a Pandora-sama a conquistar este patético mundo —exclamó señalándose así mismo con arrogancia.

Ella perdió la capacidad de hablar, sintiendo verdadero pánico. Quería huir colina abajo, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban, todo su cuerpo estaba paralizado preso del miedo.

—Es inusual conseguir a una niña tan bonita a las afueras de ese pueblucho —entonces se comenzó acercar a grandes y lentas zancadas, disfrutando del terror que infundía a la chica—Y lejos del Santuario y de los asquerosos Santos de Athena.

—A-Aléjate —logró pronunciar la joven de cabellera caoba, apenas consiguiendo dar otro paso hacia atrás, pero pisó un frasco de pintura lo cual la hizo resbalarte y caer bruscamente de espalda a la hierba que a duras penas amortiguo un poco la caída.

El Espectro se carcajeó con diversión ante su torpeza.

—Creo que puedo divertirme contigo un rato antes de seguir con mi misión de explorar la zona por debajo de estas tierras para Pandora-sama —dijo el ser maligno moviendo los dedos con una sonrisa lasciva.

La chica se quedó sin voz para siquiera gritar a ver si de casualidad alguien estuviera cerca. Si acaso apenas pudo incorporarse en sus codos, totalmente ajena al dolor que le produjo la caída, solo pensaba en el fin que iba a tener su vida de una forma tan lamentable.

—Ven aquí, bonita —habló el Espectro inclinándose para tomar el tobillo de la chica.

—_¡Nicht!_

El oscuro ser giró el rostro estupefacto ante la femenina voz que los sorprendió a ambos. Pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando de una patada en la coronilla de la cabeza lo hizo azotar el rostro contra el suelo con la suficiente fuerza como para levantar un poco de montículo de tierra y hierba.

La joven de anteojos dejó escapar un chillido de espanto porque el Espectro había quedado prácticamente entre sus pies, para segundos después sentir como la tomaban del brazo instándola para que se pusiera de pie. Abrió ampliamente los ojos con sorpresa cuando vio a una chica de bonitos ojos ámbar y cabello rojo amapola.

—¡Es hora de irnos antes de que este feo vuelva a levantarse! —exclamó Shea arrastrándola hacia donde el imponente caballo gris las esperaba a solo unos pocos metros de ellos, un poco inquieto al estar en presencia de una criatura tan repulsiva.

La alemana se montó ágilmente al semental, extendiéndole una mano a la otra chica para ayudarla a subirse al equino y colocarla detrás de ella e indicándole que se aferrara de su cintura mientras tomaba las riendas del Holsteiner.

—¡Lo pagaran, mocosas! —el Espectro gritó escupiendo un poco de tierra mirándolas con rabia.

—Púdrete —siseó la pelirroja con veneno—¡_Vorwärts_, Hartwig! —arreó las riendas con energía, y casi en seguida el caballo salió a galope a una gran velocidad.

—¡No se escaparán de Zeros de Sapo!

Shea vio sobre su hombro como el Espectro se abalanzaba con intenciones de caer encima de ellas con un gran salto, pero ella sonrió malignamente cuando en una orden en alemán el gran semental enterró sus patas traseras en la tierra para tomar impulso y dar un largo salto hacia delante, esquivando por muy poco al engendro de Hades. Y justo antes de que este tocara el suelo, el caballo lanzó una poderosa patada que le propino un buen golpe al Espectro en la barbilla que lo arrojó por el aire, dejándolo noqueado momentáneamente en el suelo.

—Eso seguramente nos dará tiempo de llegar al pueblo en una pieza. Y allí no se atreverá a entrar —murmuró Shea, notando como la muchacha se aferraba a su cintura como si la vida dependiera de ello. No pudo evitar sonreír, porque la más jovencita parecía pálida como un fantasma con sus ojos oscuros bien abiertos viéndola perpleja—Los Holsteiner son excelentes saltadores —dijo guiñando un ojo para tratar de tranquilizarla.

—G-Gracias —la chica balbuceó sin salir de su asombro—Me llamo Astrid —le dijo viendo que su salvadora realmente no tenía tamaño como para montar tan ágilmente un animal tan imponente. Bueno, al decir verdad tampoco lo tenía para enfrentarse a un Espectro de aquella manera y sin titubear.

—Yo soy Shea —contestó rápidamente dejando que el viento revolviera su rebelde cabello, viendo como rápidamente se acercaban a la entrada del pueblo.

Se sintió realmente aliviada cuando pasaron por el gran marco de piedra.

—D-Deténgase aquí, por favor.

—_¡Stoppen_! —dijo la alemana jalando las riendas, y el caballo relinchando fue frenando poco a poco su andar hasta ser un suave trote, deteniéndose en una tienda de pinturas y arte que Shea recordaba muy bien—Oh, ¿Tu eres esa chica que estaba ese día del incidente del fuego? —preguntó sorprendida una vez que la había ayudado a bajar, aunque igual la jovencita de cabellera caoba tocó el suelo no con demasiada gracia.

Astrid subió la mirada recordando ese día velozmente.

—Y usted la joven que se lanzó al peligro sin chistar —parpadeó viendo como la pelirroja bajaba de un salto del caballo.

Shea sonrió ligeramente rememorando lo imprudente que había sido aquella vez.

—La misma —dijo con suavidad, luego abrió ampliamente los ojos al recordar algo de ese día—Ehmm, y de verdad lo siento por ser tan brusca aquella vez —agregó un poco avergonzada por eso.

La chica griega negó con lentitud para restarle importancia antes de sujetar ambas manos de la Vestal que se sorprendió al instante al ver sus ojos brillar de agradecimiento puro.

—Ese día no solo salvo la tienda de nuestro vecino, sino también la de nosotros, y por eso muchísimas gracias —dijo alegre inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia ella.

—No hay de que —respondió Shea algo apenada por esa muestra de gratitud.

—¿Y como quedo su vista? —preguntó amablemente algo preocupada y curiosa, soltando lentamente sus manos.

—Oh, pues sinceramente debería estar usando anteojos como tú, pero soy un poco olvidadiza y ya perdí un par —rió un poco mientras tomaba las riendas del equino para poder guiarlo al establo—Así que los deje, aunque la verdad que no importa mucho, puesto que solo no veo demasiado bien de lejos —dijo con una sonrisa para tranquilizar sus dudas. Honestamente tuvo ciertos problemas con la recuperación, porque prácticamente Fluorite, Agasha y Nerys tuvieron que obligarla para que se colocara en los ojos unas gotas hechas con una hierba especial para aliviar el ardor que le producía tenerlos abiertos por demasiado tiempo, pero gracias a ellas ya se sentía de maravilla. Aunque lamentablemente el curandero le menciono que, a pesar de todo, su vista no había quedado perfecta, pero para ella era más que suficiente.

—Supongo que eso está bien —dijo examinándola levemente, viendo los ropajes algo poco femenino de la joven mujer, muy diferente de la última vez que la vio.

—Ya debo irme, ten cuidado la próxima vez que salgas a las afueras del pueblo.

Astrid asintió, para luego sentir un leve escalofrió por lo que pudo haber pasado si no la hubieran rescatado.

—Por mí espero que los animales sepan disfrutar del arte, porque no pienso buscar la pintura ni de chiste —dijo con otro escalofrió. Pero un poco triste también, porque había puesto mucho empeño en aquel cuadro—Nuevamente gracias por to… ¡Oh, por todos los dioses! ¡¿Qué es eso?! —exclamó exaltada señalando el tobillo de la joven Vestal cuando el viento había alzado ligeramente la ropa, llamándole rápidamente la atención un manchón rojo.

Shea miro hacia abajo donde la otra chica le indicaba, movió su pie a otro ángulo para observar mejor que tenía un buen corte a lo largo del tobillo aun lado de las trenzas de las sandalias.

_Scheiße_, buen día para no ponerse las botas de montar.

—Ehm… supongo que fue por la patada que le di a ese Espectro. Las Sapuris pueden ser filosas y puntiagudas —dijo con un leve encogimiento de hombros restándole importancia al asunto a pesar que comenzaba hacer consiente del pequeño dolor que le producía la lesión—No te preocupes, es solo un rasguño —trató de tranquilizar nuevamente a la chica que parecía perder otra vez el color del rostro con los ojos fijos en la herida.

—D-Debe tratárselo pronto —Astrid la miró preocupada y algo escandalizada por la sangre.

—Así lo haré. Solo cuídate mucho —se despidió animadamente de la encantadora chica que le devolvió el saludo aun un poco turbada por todo lo sucedido, pero igualmente agradecida.

Caminó con tranquilidad por el pueblo con su caballo a un lado. Ya no le importaba que las personas se le quedaran mirando, puesto que ni siquiera la coronilla de su cabeza podía llegar a la altura del hombro del semental, para eso faltaría como casi quince centímetros más o menos, sin embargo, ya no le afectaba en lo absoluto.

Primero pasó por la florería donde Agasha y su padre eran dueños, y como de costumbre le pidió a su amiga cambiarse de ropa rápidamente confiándole por unos momentos al Holsteiner, donde la griega miraba entre curiosa y algo intimidada por el enorme animal. Entonces se quitó la ropa que usaba usualmente para montar y entrenar para colocarse la típica toga que llevaban las Vestales, porque jamás se le ocurriría poner un pie en el Santuario con su antigua ropa, primero la Vestal Madre la castigaría horriblemente.

Recordaba que se había salvado de un castigo severo después que se recuperó de su accidente solo y únicamente porque el Santo Dorado de Virgo había hablado por ella.

Sino aún se estuviera lamentando o siendo reprendida, quien sabe.

—Que tengas un lindo día, Shea. Pasare más tarde a llevar las flores al Santuario —se despidió la joven de ojos verde oliva dándole las riendas del caballo a la pelirroja.

—Vale, te veré luego —respondió con una sonrisa, para darse la vuelta y seguir con su camino con total tranquilidad. Y cuando llegó a la base de las escaleras de la primera casa Zodiacal, le quitó las riendas a su caballo, dándole una leve caricia y un par de terrones de azúcar antes de dejar que fuera a pastar y a retozar, mereciéndose un largo descanso por lo excelente que se había comportado.

Luego prácticamente comenzó a subir los escalones de dos en dos, porque se suponía que solo iba a cabalgar un rato en la mañana, pero no contaba que iba a ver acción extra, pero se alegraba inmensamente estar por esa zona, quien sabe que le hubiera pasado aquella simpática muchacha si no hubiese aparecido a tiempo.

Pasó por los Templos siendo lo más cortés y sigilosa posible, agradecida internamente que el caballero de Cancer no se encontraba presente para meterse nuevamente con su estatura, o el de Escorpio, para pedirle que le hiciera una docena de pie de manzana, no obstante, no pudo evitar revolver con cariño la melena castaña del pequeño león al cruzar la quinta Casa Zodiacal. Y en general había visto a cada uno de los Santos Dorados durante todo ese tiempo, y aunque no los conocía mucho, se habían ganado su respeto y admiración por una u otra razón.

Ella se apresuró a entrar al Templo de Virgo para empezar a cumplir con sus obligaciones, dado que debía de ir a la cocina después de efectuar con algunos deberes y la verdad es que se había retrasado un poco.

—Shea.

La nombrada se detuvo casi al instante, parpadeando confundida mirando al Caballero Dorado que caminaba serenamente hacia ella con su largo y lacio cabello rubio danzando al compás de sus pasos, y sus ojos cerrados dándole un aspecto tranquilo.

—¿Si, Asmita-sama? —ella rápidamente le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—¿Que sucedió esta vez? —preguntó el joven hombre con voz suave.

La alemana arrugó la nariz ante aquella interrogante.

—No sé a qué se refiere.

—Entonces la herida en tu tobillo tiene mucho que decir al respecto —le dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Maldijo por lo bajo al tiempo que cerrando los ojos. Por unos pocos minutos se le había pasado aquella pequeña aventura que había tenido, pero siendo honesta consigo misma se le había metido tanto en la cabeza que debía cumplir con sus quehaceres tan veloz como un relámpago que lo otro paso a un segundo plano con rapidez.

—Pues… —ella se humedeció los labios pensando que responderle, pero él la interrumpió.

—Vamos —le dijo pasándole por un lado y la pelirroja con la mirada en el suelo y los hombros caídos no tuvo otra opción que seguirlo.

Asmita la dejó entrar primero en la habitación, donde ya se tenía preparo un cofre encima de una mesilla de noche que poseía implementos de curación. Shea tomó asiento en la silla aun lado de esta, ya con un sonrojo penoso en sus mejillas, sintiéndose realmente como una niña pequeña a la espera de otro regaño.

Suspiro pesadamente, porque esto no dejaba de ser vergonzoso, pero ella solía meterse en ese tipo de problemas sin parar.

—Asmita-sama, de verdad no se moleste, puedo hacerlo yo sola —dijo apresuradamente queriendo huir despavorida.

—Además de imprudente; te distraes con facilidad cuando de tu cuidado concierne. Así que lo más probable es que se te vaya a olvidar nuevamente —murmuró él con un leve ceño fruncido con algo de molestia al tiempo que se inclinaba y apoyaba una rodilla en el suelo para así tomar el tobillo de la joven sin vacilaciones, y con su mano libre paso gentilmente los dedos por encima de la herida para tantearla.

Shea se sintió enrojecer hasta casi igualar el tono escandaloso de su cabello mientras le pasaba al joven hombre algo de gasas, agua y venda. Se sentía desfallecer porque se suponía que eso nunca debía de pasar, ¿Un caballero Dorado curando la herida de una Vestal? Era totalmente escandaloso e inaceptable. Ya podía ver la mirada desaprobatoria e indignada de su superiora si se llegara a enterar.

Sabía que el Santo de Oro la ayudaba en momentos como ese para que ella no fuera severamente castigada por andar lastimándose o mentiéndose en situaciones complicadas. En realidad, aun no entendía exactamente el por qué lo hacía, pero era igual de indecente a ojos de otras personas. Si bien, era cierto que habían convivido juntos por casi dos años lo cual había forjado alguna clase de confianza, y estar casi siempre solos en el Templo de Virgo habían afianzado también el lazo de amistad, sobre todo porque él aún no creía necesario tener a otra Vestal que se encargada del lugar, con ella y la Vestal de Turno que la ayudaba bastaba para el caballero.

¿Pero entonces por qué tenía que ser tan descuidada lastimándose tan seguido que ya se había vuelto una costumbre?

Era un caso perdido…

—Espero tu respuesta —él murmuró suavemente con paciencia.

La alemana se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió un poco de ardor al momento en que el rubio pasó la gasa húmeda por la herida. Tenía que serle sincera de una vez, porque sabía que no le quedaba de otra más que decir la verdad, el Santo de Oro lo descubriría de todas formas.

—Me tope con un Espectro —soltó en un murmullo evitando sisear del pequeño ardor.

Asmita se detuvo por un instante y su ceño fruncido se pronunció un poco más antes de empezar a colocar el ligero vendaje.

—¿Un Espectro?

Ella dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones en una exhalación pesada.

—Estaba cabalgando y vi que uno de los engendros de Hades estaba acosando a una muchacha de Rodorio, por suerte este era de baja categoría, así que sin dudar le di una patada en la cabeza —dijo con el bonito recuerdo de hacer que el asqueroso ser tragara un poco de tierra—Luego nos subimos a Hartwig para huir, pero el Espectro nos siguió y quiso atraparnos, por suerte entre mi caballo y yo pudimos con él, y finalmente llegamos a salvo al pueblo.

Shea tragó hondo en el momento en que Asmita subió el rostro en su dirección y arqueando ligeramente una ceja.

Ella ya podía sentir su desaprobación.

—Lo sé, lo sé… imprudente es mi segundo nombre —murmuró la alemana desviando la mirada con un ligero mohín en sus labios.

El Santo de Oro solo suspiró con suavidad antes de ponerse lentamente de pie una vez que hubo terminado de atender la herida.

—No te voy a reprender por haberte enfrentado tu sola a un Espectro, Shea, sin importar que este fuera uno de bajo rango, ya que comprendo que la urgencia del momento no iba a esperar por nadie. Mas bien por no notificar en el momento de poner un pie en el Santuario que hay un Espectro rondando por los alrededores del pueblo.

La pelirroja sabía que estaba claramente enojado por el tono suave pero firme de su voz. Ya lo conocía lo suficiente para detectar los sutiles cambios en la personalidad del caballero.

—_Vergib mir_, Asmita-sama —se disculpó inclinando la cabeza porque ambos sabían que se le había olvidado por andar pensando en que se había atrasado de más.

El rubio no dijo más al respecto, dado que estaba consciente que ella era sincera como siempre. No era culpa de la joven alemana ser tan despistada a veces, solo le gustaría que tuviera más cuidado con su persona y no meterse de lleno en el peligro sin pensar exactamente en las consecuencias.

Después de todo no siempre estaría ahí para velar por su bienestar.

—¿Cuál era es el nombre de la joven? —preguntó dándole la espalda para dirigirse hacia la salida.

Shea pensó detenidamente antes de hablar.

—Astrid, y si no me equivoco tiene una pequeña tienda de pinturas en el pueblo —respondió después de un momento, recordando a la chica simpática que era apenas unos años menor que ella.

—¿Y el Espectro menciono su nombre? —se detuvo antes de alcanzar la puerta, girando un poco su rostro sobre su hombro.

—Creo que se llamaba Zeros de Sapo —ella le dijo posteriormente arrugando un poco la nariz al hacer memoria.

Asmita asintió lentamente para luego abrir la puerta.

—Bien, saldré un momento a informar lo sucedido. Procura dejar las acciones precipitadas por un momento durante tus tareas y el resto del día.

Shea creyó oír un leve tono de humor en su voz, pero dejó rápidamente esos pensamientos de lado al darse cuenta que había dicho que iba a salir. Pestañeo varias veces impresionada, puesto que para Asmita eran muy contadas las ocasiones en que salía de la Casa de Virgo.

Soltando una maldición, se apresuró a ponerse de pie al olvidarse por completo que iba bastante atrasada otra vez.

'

'

El joven Shion observaba desde la casa de Aries todo el esplendor que le proporcionaba la aldea de Rodorio que bullía en actividad. La suave brisa movía su largo cabello al igual que su capa blanca inmaculada, y en su mano derecha sostenía el casco de la Cloth, entonces sus dedos se apretaron en la superficie de oro solido mientras inevitablemente pensaba en la guerra que se aproximaba. Tenía un enorme pensar en el alma, como si tuviera un mal presentimiento, pero su deber como Santo Dorado de Athena implicaba luchar por proteger el amor y la justicia del mundo, aun cuando en ocasiones puede que la muerte u otras cosas los asecharan en el futuro.

Pelearían… hasta que sus vidas se extinguieran.

—Te encuentro muy pensativo, Shion.

El Santo de Aries abrió ampliamente los ojos al escuchar la voz poco conocida, miró a su lado para encontrarse con Asmita de Virgo que se acercaba caminando serenamente hasta detenerse a su lado. El lemuriano parpadeó con evidente sorpresa, era sumamente extraño ver al Caballero de Virgo fuera de su Templo.

—Asmita… —él murmuró apenas logrando disimular su sorpresa—¿Que te trae por la casa de Aries? —preguntó amablemente. A diferencia de Dohko y Aldeberan no sentía necesario ser tan cauteloso con el enigmático Santo Dorado, ya que no veía sospechoso en lo absoluto venir desde tierras tan lejanas junto con otra cultura, además de la incapacidad de Asmita de ver lo convertía de por si en un ser humano muy perspectivo, y que quizás por eso optaba por aislarse del mundo para meditar.

Poseía un cosmos poderoso, en eso no cabía duda alguna, posiblemente era la razón de que la mayoría de los Dorados mantenían la guarda en alto contra él.

—Solo vine a informarte que la Vestal de mi Templo avisto no hace mucho a un Espectro rondando por los alrededores del pueblo de Rodorio —Asmita comentó girando levemente el rostro en la dirección donde la aldea se encontraba.

—¿Un Espectro? —repitió intrigado, tensándose un poco ante la mención del ejercito del Dios del Inframundo.

—Al parecer intento atacarla a ella y una aldeana llamada Astrid. Sería bueno que alguien explorara los alrededores, y puesto que Aries es el Dorado que se encuentra más cercano de la aldea, considere que serias el más indicado para la tarea—él obvio la parte donde la pelirroja había atacado al Espectro sin miramientos, nadie más necesitaba enterarse de ese fragmento de la historia porque eso seguramente solo acarrearía problemas a la chica en un futuro cercano.

Shion asintió con firmeza sin refutar las palabras de su compañero.

—Iré a investigar de inmediato.

Asmita inclinó levemente la cabeza en respuesta antes de darse media vuelta y regresar a su casa Zodiacal, pero la voz de Aries lo detuvo.

—Gracias… Asmita —dijo sinceramente el lemuriano.

El Santo de Virgo sonrió levemente sobre su hombro en contestación antes de retirarse.

Después de ese día los meses comenzaron amontonarse uno tras de otros, y los meros seres humanos eran incapaces de detener el tiempo. Casi un año en un simple parpadeo, era increíble como el ambiente se había vuelto ligeramente más pesado en el Santuario a pesar que todo marchaba con naturalidad, pero los Santos Dorados sabían que el principio del fin estaba prácticamente encima de todos ellos.

Asmita frunció levemente el ceño ante los enérgicos pasos que resonaron por el Templo de Virgo, el tintinear de una armadura de Oro hizo eco por los pasillos. Suspiró con suavidad puesto que conocía bien aquella presencia que se apresuraba con su distinguida alegría.

—¿Otra vez pasando ruidosamente por la casa de Virgo, pequeño león? —murmuró con voz suave sin inmutarse cuando el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo precipitadamente hizo un ligero eco que perturbo aún más la paz del Templo.

—¡Oh! así es, lo siento de verdad —comentó el más joven de los dorados con una sonrisa un tanto culpable, recogiendo del suelo un pergamino de los tantos que tenía en sus brazos además de varios libros.

—Es la tercera vez en esta semana.

Regulus alzó la mirada azulada con sorpresa.

—Sinceramente no me había dado cuenta —dijo con un leve sonrisa—Lo que pasa es que por más que investigo no puedo conseguir lo que busco —el león musitó acercándose Asmita amigablemente, para luego sentarse en el suelo en frente de él llevándose consigo la pequeña montaña de papiros y demás.

—Ya veo —murmuró el rubio, suspirando con sosiego internamente ante la auto invitación del más joven.

—Sisyphus mencionó recientemente que puede hablar con mi padre por medio del viento —Regulus colocó a un lado de él los libros y pergaminos para así tener los brazos desocupados por un momento—Y yo realmente deseo poder hablar con él también —dijo con entusiasmo.

—¿Y piensas que lo conseguirás escrito en alguna parte? —inquirió el Santo de aquella casa con una ceja arqueada.

Regulus parpadeó algo pensativo mientras asentía, aunque un poco más inseguro.

—Supongo que sí… la esperanza él lo último que se pierde realmente —dijo algo más animado sonriendo ampliamente apoyando sus manos en los tobillos—Porque no tengo nada más que perder.

—Me temo que el tiempo es una opción.

El joven león agachó la cabeza con algo de melancolía.

—Desearía ser uno con la naturaleza como dijo mi tío, para poder por fin hablar con mi papá. Aunque me dice que él está dentro de mí y que nunca se ha ido realmente —murmuró el jovencito posando una mano en su pecho encima de donde los latidos de su corazón se podían sentir palpitar.

—Eso es muy cierto —afirmó Asmita ante las reconfortantes palabras que Sagitario le había dedicado a su sobrino tal vez pensando en un futuro incierto, en uno, donde terminaría ciertamente con algunas vidas extinguidas.

—Pero realmente quiero escucharlo, ya sea que este en la tierra o en el viento, nunca dejare de buscarlo…

Asmita percibió en silencio lo emotivo que sonaba el joven Santo, y era realmente comprensible con lo mucho que había sufrido desde muy temprana edad.

Era impresionante que a pesar de todo tuviera una personalidad tan vivaz y alegre.

—No te desanimes, algún día podrás comprenderlo y lograrás ver el mundo de la manera que lo hizo tu padre.

Entonces Regulus subió la mirada, con sus ojos azules brillando aún más como si sus energías hubieras sido renovadas.

—Y como siempre tiene mucha razón —ya tenía una enorme sonrisa—Entonces llevare todo esto de vuelta a la biblioteca del señor Degel —se puso de pie para recoger el monto de libros y pergaminos.

Entonces Asmita pensó que a veces el joven león solo necesitaba unas palabras de aliento para recuperar nuevamente el entusiasmo que tanto lo caracterizaba, y era entendible puesto que él solo apenas era un niño todavía.

—Tal vez intente meditar como usted —dijo alegre Regulus listo para emprender su camino hacia Acuario—Porque a pesar de todo aún sigue recordándome a mi padre —agregó sonriendo más ampliamente.

Asmita volvió a dejar escapar un ligero suspiró aun escuchando como el león se despedía con quizás demasiada euforia desde la entrada del Templo.

Momentos después movió levemente su rostro hacia la derecha donde unos suaves pasos se acercaron a él.

—Eres demasiado curiosa a veces —el rubio dijo serenamente ante la joven pelirroja.

Shea no evitar sonreír tímidamente, porque sabía que el santo había estado consciente de que ella los había estado escuchando desde detrás de una de las columnas.

—A pesar de todo tiene mucho tacto con él, Asmita-sama.

Él simplemente no dijo nada al respecto, lo cual hizo sonreír a la chica aún más, porque si bien el Santo más cercano a dios podría ser demasiado cruel por su honestidad, también poseía corazón cuando la situación así lo ameritaba.

Todos tenían que ver con el pequeño Regulus que se había ganado el cariño de cada uno de ellos de una u otra manera. Nadie podía resistirse a su inocencia, y las Vestales lo consentían cada vez que se topaban con él, obsequiándole algún dulce o simplemente acariciando su rebelde cabello castaño. Hasta a ella misma se le apapuchaba el corazón al ver esos ojos tan azules e ingenuos, tan llenos de felicidad a pesar que la vida no había sido tan gentil con él. Si ella había sentido la pérdida de sus padres, no podía siquiera imaginar lo que había afrontado el pequeño león con tan solo cinco años.

Y se atrevería decir que el Santo de Leo visitaba muy a menudo a Asmita-sama porque de cierta forma así sentía algún tipo con conexión con su padre ya fallecido, como si hablando con él podía sentirlo de alguna manera. Aunque ni el mismo se percatara de ello, pero quizás el rubio estaba al corriente y por eso lo escuchaba y lo aconsejaba.

Si era sincera consigo misma, le encantaba esa parte de él.

Con una leve reverencia, dejó al joven hombre para marcharse a su habitación u alguna otra parte para permitir que el Santo de Oro continuara con su meditación. Y mientras caminaba por los pasillos del Templo de Virgo, no pudo evitar pensar que su propio corazón era demasiado blando para su propio bien, pero sencillamente no lograba mandar en él, y como estaban las cosas tampoco podía dar marcha atrás.

Los sentimientos estaban ahí, y no iban a desaparecer por arte de magia.

¿Cómo se había percatado de ello?

La verdad no sabía exactamente donde comenzó todo, solo que al hornear los dulces que sabía que a él le gustaría la hacían sonreír con alegría, disfrutaba saber que la bandeja del crocante manjar de naranja y almendras desaparecían con bastante rapidez, porque, aunque el caballero no decía nada; sabía que era un poco adicto a los dulces. Eran una de las pocas cosas que realmente podía hacer por él, aparte de limpiar y ocuparse del Templo, y le encantaba hacerlo.

A veces se quedaba observándolo mientras hacia una meditación, intentando memorizar lo mejor que podía las facciones del joven hombre en su cabeza. Lo perfecto y lacio de su cabellera rubia, el punto rojo en su frente que casi siempre permanecía oculto, sus pestañas tupidas que siempre descasaban en sus mejillas de piel clara, aquellas manos con dedos gráciles pero masculinos. Lo único que moría por ver era el color de sus ojos, preguntándose más de una ocasión si serian verdes, castaños, u azules, y de que tonalidad, ¿serian un color poco común?... admitía que muchas veces se ponía a pensar eso cuando se suponía que debería estar durmiendo, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo.

Dejó salir de sus labios un lento suspiro cuando sus pasos la llevaron al espacioso jardín de Virgo, donde los árboles gemelos tenían sus bellas flores de pétalos rasados. El viento suave mecía su ropa y su corto cabello rojo, viendo hipnotizada como las ramas se movían con elegancia junto con sus hojas delicadas.

Sentía una leve presión en su pecho y más precisamente su corazón, pero solo inclinó levemente la cabeza cerrando los ojos para escuchar esas emociones que de allí surgían.

Lo quería, no había ninguna duda de ello.

Cuando se empezó a dar cuenta, quizás había entrado en negación y en pánico, pero luego se puso a pensar seriamente y con más tranquilidad después del shock inicial. Ya que en realidad todo había surgido con naturalidad; primero como conocidos, luego una pequeña amistad que poco a poco se fue afianzando al correr del tiempo. Después simplemente aquel afecto fue tornándose en algo que iba más allá, algo que estaba realmente prohibido para una Vestal, pero que ella había soltado las riendas hace mucho dado que no veía ninguna razón para encerrar aquellos sentimientos. Claro está que preferiría guardárselo para ella sola, no veía adecuado confesarse sobre todo porque era una chica común y corriente que quería con anhelo a un Santo Dorado… él bien podría aceptarlo, pero sin corresponderla y eso simplemente sería todo, y siendo honesta prefería que las cosas permanecieran como estaban. Era cierto que su mejor amiga Fluorite había formado una relación secreta con el Santo Dorado de Acuario, que solo ella y unos pocos más sabían, y de verdad que estaba inmensamente feliz por ella, pero veía el caso de su persona y el de la francesa muy distintos, o simplemente no quería aventurarse a que sus sentimientos fueran descubiertos. No obstante, no le importaba demasiado porque era feliz de esa manera, de esa relación única que tenían y que no cambiaría por nada.

Una leve sonrisa surcó sus labios mientras abría los ojos muy despacio antes de dar media vuelta y entrar de nuevo al Templo de Virgo. Y mientras caminaba posó la yema de sus dedos en la pared tocando la superficie suavemente al andar, pensando que debía estar preparada para cuando la guerra por fin tocara las puertas de sus vidas, porque hasta ella misma podía percibirlo. Y no era estúpida, sabia el destino que podría depararle a cada uno de los Santos al servicio de Athena.

Solo esperaba que Asmita-sama no tuviera un destino donde perdiera la vida, aunque muy en el fondo de su corazón tenía un mal y crudo presentimiento.

'

'

**Inicio de la Guerra Santa**

La tensión y el desconsuelo explotó en el Santuario. La actividad bullía en su máximo esplendor en cada uno de las personas que residían en aquel lugar aportando su granito de arena de alguna u otra forma para tratar de prestar ayuda lo máximo que podía, porque la Guerra Santa había comenzado oficialmente hacía unos días, y de una manera que dejo a muchos con pesar en sus corazones.

Shea podía sentir el sudor frió bajar por su frente a pesar que la brisa le daba de lleno en el rostro al estar prácticamente a galope encima de su semental, que corría vertiginosamente a través de las calles semi destruidas del pueblo de Rodorio. El ágil animal saltaba por encima de enormes trozos de escombros de piedra y madera tratando de llegar al destino de su ama. Ella apretó las riendas con demasiada fuerza con su corazón desbocado tratando de guiar a Hartwig lo más veloz que le permitían sus patas hacia la florería.

Jaló las riendas con firmeza para que el caballo se detuviera, pero conforme se acercaban al lugar donde se suponía donde debía esta la tienda de flores de su amiga, solo había escombros, lo cual la dejo helada y con un nudo apretado en la boca del estómago. Negándose a creerlo, incentivo al semental a volver avanzar, pero esta vez en un trote más suave mientras buscaba desesperadamente con la vista algún indicio de donde podría estar la joven de cabellera castaña.

Y por fin la encontró en el centro del pueblo, donde la pequeña fuente de piedra permanecía casi intacta. Soltó un jadeo cuando la vio sentaba en el borde con la cabeza gacha, con su cabello castaño ocultando parcialmente su rostro. Ni siquiera dejo que el Holsteiner se detuviera por completo cuando ya había saltado al suelo trastabillando un poco; y soltando las riendas en el proceso.

—¡Agasha…! —exclamó realmente preocupada, pero se detuvo bruscamente en el instante en el que observó como la joven sostenía en sus manos una rosa un poco marchitada, con sus pétalos antes de un rojo vibrante ahora estaban opacos y a punto de desprenderse. Entonces comenzó acercarse con pasos más pausados, ya sintiendo su propio corazón romperse ante la triste y desgarradora escena que estaba presenciando. Posó delicadamente una mano en el hombro tembloroso de la chica, y tragó con fuerza el nudo en su garganta sintiendo sus propios ojos humedecerse al notar como en los pétalos de terciopelo de la flor tenía pequeñas gotas parecidas al roció de la mañana, siendo lágrimas silenciosas que caían de los ojos verde oliva de la jovencita que lloraba desconsoladamente en silencio. Finalmente, abrazó a su amiga, instándola a que apoyara su cabeza en su pecho para acunarla—Lo siento de verdad… —logró murmurar con su voz algo quebrada.

Agasha simplemente no pudo decir nada, solo sollozos escapan de sus labios dejando drenar todo aquel dolor que conquistaba en eso momento su pobre alma mientras se aferraba a la ropa blanca de su amiga. La pelirroja acarició gentilmente su cabello, cerrando sus ojos con un inmenso abatimiento. Tanto ella como Fluorite sabían que la florista poseía ciertos sentimientos nobles hacia el fallecido Santo Dorado de Piscis, Albafika, que no dudó en luchar en primer lugar cuando en realidad su Casa Zodiacal era la última… dando su vida sin dudar para mantener a salvo el pueblo y la joven de ojos verdes, siendo esta parte importante de su vida.

Arrulló a la chica que era tan solo tres años menor que ella, pensando que la francesa no tardaría en llegar también para prestar su apoyo. El rumor se había expandido por el santuario como pólvora y fuego, y ella prácticamente había volado por los escalones con la suerte de que su caballo había estado pastando en las cercanías acercándose a ella presintiendo su inquietud, entonces lo había montado sin dudar queriendo llegar sin ni un solo segundo que perder.

Fluorite llegó junto a ellas momentos después con la respiración acelerada por haber bajado los diez Templos Zodiacales lo más rápido que pudo, su mirada se entristeció al ver el estado tan doloroso en que estaba sumergida su querida amiga.

Sus ojos grises se posaron en los de ambas, antes de asentir suavemente.

—Yo cuidare de ella —la francesa murmuró sentándose a un lado de Agasha para abrazarla también—Ve, Shea… —le dijo consciente que su otra compañera sentía la necesidad de ir al Templo a su cargo con desesperación.

Shea inclinó la cabeza con pesar mientras se giraba y se dirigía hacia su semental con grandes zancadas que la esperaba algo ansioso. Lo montó y así mismo emprendió nuevamente el camino hacia el Santuario, instando al animal a ir nuevamente todo lo rápido que pudiera.

Los cascos del caballo levantaron un poco de polvo en el momento en que freno al comienzo de las escaleras, donde la alemana se bajó nuevamente de un salto para subir los escalones velozmente casi de tres en tres con el corazón en la garganta, puesto que tenía un mal presentimiento muy arraigado en su pecho, y haber presenciado lo devastada que había quedado Agasha ante la muerte del Santo Dorado solo la altero aún más, porque era todo un hecho de que lo peor de la Guerra Santa solo estaba recién comenzando.

Atravesó la casa de Virgo no tan demasiado silenciosa como era de costumbre, pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba verlo y saber que estaba bien y a salvo.

No obstante, con forme surcaba la sala principal del Templo mordiéndose el labio inferior casi haciéndolo sangrar… fue deteniendo lentamente sus pasos, vislumbrando al Santo Dorado de Virgo en una meditación profunda, portando inusualmente el casco de la Cloth. Su largo cabello rubio se elevaba en el aire al igual que la capa blanca como si fuese movido por una poderosa fuerza que provenía de él. El joven hombre flotaba a medio metro del suelo, con un semblante tranquilo dominando sus facciones.

El bello de su nuca se erizó levemente al percibir la energía de su cosmos tan fuerte que hasta ella misma podía verlo transmitido como un aura rojiza alrededor de él. Entonces, dejó que sus piernas desistieran de sostener su peso para caer arrodillada en el suelo como si repentinamente se hubiera quedado sin fuerzas, mirando fijamente a la persona que le había robado los pensamientos.

Sus ojos ámbar se anegaron de lágrimas, sin embargo, no derramo ninguna.

Una sonrisa algo afligida se formó en su rostro de piel trigueña.

—Ya es la hora... ¿No es así, Asmita-sama? —murmuró al aire, porque sabía que en el estado que se encontraba el Caballero no podría escucharla.

Solo esperaría aferrara a las esperanzas de que él regresara al presente, aunque igualmente eso no le aseguraría que iba a permanecer en este mundo por mucho tiempo…

Cuarenta y ocho horas transcurrieron después de la trágica muerte del primer Santo de Oro. Shea no se había apartado demasiado del lado del Caballero de Virgo, estando muy al tanto de su estado. Pero hasta los momentos para su pesar y ansiedad, él no había vuelto en sí, y realmente le preocupada, si bien, sabía que los monjes podían permanecer muchísimos días en ese estado sin comer o siquiera moverse, aun así, la dejaba intranquila y con un peso en el estómago.

Sin embargo, nada la tenía preparada para lo que presenciaría más tarde ese mismo día. Había estado vigilando siempre desde una distancia prudente, pero en algún punto algo llamó realmente su atención, como si un cambio en la energía que fluctuaba alrededor de él se hubiera alterado de alguna forma, dejando el ambiente como si un gran pesar y angustia se adueñara del espacio. Se acercó con cautela, con algo de temor de interrumpirlo de alguna manera, aunque sabía que eso sería prácticamente imposible por el grado de meditación y concentración que se encontraba, proyectando su espíritu fuera de su cuerpo como bien él le había explicado alguna vez.

Se llevó una mano lentamente al rostro para cubrir sus labios para ahogar una exclamación, se le encogió el corazón de tal manera que pensaba que este se le iba a consumir… de los ojos de Asmita-sama estaban descendiendo algunas lágrimas que se deslizaban lentamente por sus mejillas hasta unirse finalmente en la barbilla, su semblante seguía siendo sereno, pero el aura de desolación que transmitía le produjo un sentimiento de profunda tristeza.

Siendo guiada por muchas emociones alzó su mano incapaz de detenerse, acercándose lo suficiente solo para que con dedos gentiles apartara aquellas lagrimas que le demostraban que durante todo ese tiempo él había aprendido a apreciar por sí mismo aquellas emociones que hacían de los humanos lo que eran… no obstante, no quiso demorarse demasiado a pesar que realmente deseaba reconfortarlo desesperadamente, así que solo se apartó, pero con la misma lentitud dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, con aquel pesar en su pecho que le hacía difícil respirar con normalidad.

¿Pero qué era lo que estaba presenciado el Santo de Virgo como para afectarlo de esa manera?

'

'

Su cosmos comenzó a bajar progresivamente y al mismo tiempo su cabello rubio que había estado flotando todo ese tiempo a su alrededor también descendió con lentitud, su cuerpo volvió a tocar el suelo y él dejo salir todo el aire de sus pulmones en una exhalación profunda tras estar tanto tiempo en una larga meditación. Asmita rompió la posición de loto para apoyar una mano en su muslo y así ponerse de pie sin prisa. Y cuando estuvo totalmente erguido evaluó la sala del Templo, tratando de percibir alguna presencia, pero al no hallarla en ese momento supo que podía salir sin encontrarse con ella ya que tenía algo importante que hacer primero.

Comenzó a caminar rumbo hacia donde la Diosa Athena se localizaba concentrando su cosmos para levantar la barrera contra los Espectros de Hades. Se fue quitando el casco mientras iba avanzando, algo pensativo por el encuentro que había tenido en el Inframundo con su antiguo amigo antes de encontrarse con Pegaso en el Mokurenji… Jamás olvidaría el sacrificio de Ahimsa y de lo que esto le hizo sentir. La lucha con Atavaka fue dura, pero ambos le hicieron saber la realidad de que de verdad existía pasión y sentimientos en su corazón, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía como un ser humano.

Ahora podía sentir por sí mismo, y no conocer aquellas extrañas emociones a través de los demás como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora.

Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, inclinando la cabeza con respeto cuando finalmente llegó ante la presencia de la Diosa. Comunicándole que había despejado sus dudas con respecto a Tenma de Pegaso, aquel simpático y optimista joven que desbordaba energía, aunque algo tonto la verdad. La Deidad parecía complacida con la respuesta que le dio, pero ella se tambaleó un poco por la pérdida de su energía que era tan veloz que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo las consecuencias; desgastándola progresivamente, él sabía más que nadie que la joven Athena no dudaría demasiado tiempo en pie si seguía en esa situación.

—Athena-sama —llamó suavemente Asmita volviendo a inclinar la cabeza ante ella—Tengo una pequeña petición que hacerle.

Eso llamó la atención y curiosidad de la Diosa que volvió a recuperar un poco la compostura, apoyándose en su báculo a la espera de las palabras del Santo de Oro.

—Cuiden de Shea, por favor —pidió alzando su rostro en dirección de la joven.

Athena simplemente pudo asentir lentamente con una pequeña sonrisa gentil y empática.

—Así será. No te preocupes por ello, Asmita.

El Santo Dorado de Virgo le agradeció con una nueva reverencia antes de levantarse y dirigirse por las doce casas hacia un destino que había aceptado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, después de tener una breve conversación con el joven tigre y al atravesar la Casa de Virgo, se detuvo lentamente porque al frente de él; en medio de la sala principal se encontraba la joven alemana que lo había estado acompañando durante casi tres años.

—Asmita-sama…

El rubio guardó silencio por un momento al percibir las emociones que la chica poseía en su interior, y no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo ante el profundo cariño que ella le tenía.

Era una verdadera lástima que no fuera el momento ni el lugar.

Él comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia su dirección, mientras ella lo observaba con intensidad y pesar, porque ambos sabían a qué destino se dirigía. Shea llevó una mano a su corazón, ya presintiendo el dolor de su partida, como si ya sentía que se alejaba muy lejos de ella donde jamás podría alcanzarlo a pesar que aún seguía allí, pero eso no iba a durar mucho tiempo.

La pelirroja abrió los labios para hablar, para decirle cualquier cosa, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de que su voz fallara presa de las fuertes emociones que la invadían, por suerte el rubio se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de distancia.

—Espero que no sigas siendo demasiado imprudente o impulsiva —le dijo con algo de humor.

—Asmita-sama… yo…

—¿Podrías describirte? —pidió amablemente interrumpiéndola a propósito.

Sinceramente eso había pillado totalmente desprevenida a la joven alemana, era una pregunta inusual porque durante todo ese tiempo nunca pensó que él tendría esa clase de curiosidad sobre ella.

—Eh pues… tengo el cabello corto color rojo, como las amapolas —comenzó a decir algo nerviosa por la situación. Internamente sabía que estaba contra reloj ya que él tenía que macharse en cualquier momento—Mis ojos son ámbar, y mi piel en vez de blanca es de un tono tostado por mi ascendencia griega.

Asmita se quedó pensativo por un momento, luego soltó un ligero suspiro.

—Es una verdadera lástima que los colores que describes son totalmente confusos para mí —le dijo con pesar mientras avanzaba con el casco de su armadura bajo su brazo.

Shea abrió ampliamente los ojos ante sus palabras, frustrada consigo misma porque él con su condición; desde que nació no comprendía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando. Se sentía fatal por no darle una buena respuesta, pero mientras el Santo Dorado pasaba lentamente por su lado rápidamente se le vino una idea.

—El rojo de mi cabello es como sentir los cálidos rayos del sol al atardecer —balbuceó con las ansias comiéndole las entrañas girándose para ver como él frenaba sus pasos para escucharla de espalda a ella a una poca distancia—M-Mis ojos son como la miel dulce, y mi piel como el caramelo… —dijo con un nudo en la garganta viendo fijamente su largo cabello rubio, realmente desesperada queriendo que de verdad comprendiera lo que trataba de decirle.

Asmita primero sonrió gentilmente hacia ella sobre su hombro, antes de girarse un poco para posar una mano encima de aquella abundante cabellera pelirroja.

Shea ahogó una leve exclamación ante la acción del joven hombre que la dejó con los labios entre abiertos de la sorpresa.

—Has encontrado la mejor forma para describirlo, te lo agradezco mucho —le murmuró acariciando brevemente su cabello.

Ella sonrió temblorosamente, dividida entre la alegría y la tristeza de haber hecho finalmente algo bueno después de todo lo que hizo el Caballero Dorado por su persona.

—No te vayas a meter en demasiados problemas, Shea. Pero si eso implica que esos sentimientos fogosos que tanto te caracterizan permanezcan intactos, entonces… solo ten cuidado, por favor —pidió, esperando que también fuera feliz—Recuerda que tienes una promesa que cumplir allá en Alemania.

Entonces Asmita retiró su mano con más lentitud de la que pretendió, ya que el dolor que transmitía la joven era algo abrumador aun para él a pesar que estaba acostumbrando al sufrimiento del mundo. Sin embargo, mientras descendía por el resto de los Templos Zodiacales estaba consciente de que en si lo que mantenía aquella leve presión en su pecho era el resto de las cálidas emociones que la joven prefirió guardar para sí misma y que agradeció internamente por ello, porque sinceramente por primera vez no sabría cómo responderle por muy sabio que él mismo se hacía llamar.

Por lo menos en el camino pudo vengarla al destruir a los Espectros, en especial aquel que había liderado aquella masacre de su familia en Alemania, a Edward de Sílfide.

Después de usar su sangre para ayudar a reparar la armadura de Pegaso, comenzó a subir poco a poco los escalones que lo llevaría al lugar de meditación que había usado hacía muchos años atrás cuando tan solo era un jovencito. La brisa suave y agradable le brindo tranquilidad mientras se sentaba en el suelo en posición de loto, con el rosario de ciento ocho cuencas en su mano, aquel importante objeto que era el motivo de que hubiera reunido su cosmos durante toda esa oscuridad por tanto tiempo, y que ahora por fin cobro sentido.

Y mientras sostenía en alto el rosario con sus dedos manchados de su propia sangre, estando ya de pie encima de la torre con su cosmos desbordando en todas direcciones; pudo apreciar por primera vez la belleza del mundo. Las luces, las estrellas que en ese momento llenaban el firmamento nocturno... Los humanos que vivían constantemente en sufrimiento, pero también poseían momentos de felicidad. Y con eso en mente no pudo evitar que a sus pensamientos acudiera la joven de cabellera rojiza que en ese momento se encontraba en el Templo de Virgo atormentada por el gran pesar de su corazón y que aun así le dedico una sonrisa antes de marcharse.

Lo único que anhelaba en ese momento ahora que poseía el sentido de la vista antes de irse, era verla. Conocer sus facciones, expresiones, y aquellos colores de su cabello y ojos que describió con tanta pasión.

Sonrió levemente con algo de tristeza al sentir como su cuerpo poco a poco iba desapareciendo uniéndose con la naturaleza a su alrededor, lamentando profundamente causarle más dolor, en vez de hacerla sonreír como solo ella podía hacerlo.

_Lo siento de verdad, Shea._

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de que su vida se extinguiera por completo, dejando así atrás una nueva oportunidad para todos ellos.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**No me duele... ¡Me quema! ¡Me lastima! *se tira al suelo y se echa tierra encima***

**Y como ****verán****, nuestra pelirroja tenia sentimientos hacia nuestro querido rubio pero sin llegar amarlo con locura, solo era un cariño profundo y que ****quizás**** con el tiempo ****podía**** llegar hacer almo mas... y él a su vez Shea le era importante c': **

**¿Entonces la Guerra Santa puso fin algo que ****ni siquiera**** pudo comenzar? *saca su caja de pañuelos* Supongo que eso estamos por verlo QwQ**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sister Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

_**Okami Akai**_


	4. Pain and war

**¡Saludos, queridos lectores! Se que ****después**** de lo triste del capitulo anterior el titulo de este no es muy alentador xD **

**Y disculpen la tardanza, aun no tengo internet ywy aun asi hago lo que puedo para subir la actualización a tiempo para ustedes jeje**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

"_**Pain and war"**_

**Grecia, Athena.**

**Octubre, 17 de 1747**

Si alguien le pidiera justo en ese momento que expresara cómo se sentía, ya no sabría cómo responder exactamente a esa pregunta. El dolor era la emoción que predominaba todo lo demás aparte de la desolación, pero era como si esas dos hubieran barrido su interior, empujando todo lo demás a un lado. Sin embargo, igualmente intentaba mantenerse firme, porque a él no hubiera querido que el sufrimiento fuera protagonista del resto de su vida de ahora en adelante.

Aunque sería algo bastante difícil de cumplir…

Pasó un trapo húmedo por la superficie de la Cloth Dorada, allí donde la sangre ahora seca manchaba los dedos hasta por debajo del brazo de oro. Sus labios estabas firmemente apretados cuando el nudo en su garganta regreso poderosamente, así que se detuvo por un momento para respirar hondo antes de seguir con su trabajo. Siendo honesta ya no quería derramar más lágrimas, había llorado hasta el cansancio cuando se enteró del sacrificio del Santo Dorado de Virgo; ver solitariamente la armadura sin su dueño en el pedestal después del amanecer, fue demasiado para su pobre corazón… sencillamente no le quedo nada de él, solo aquella sangre que tenía la obligación de limpiar. Y aunque sus manos se movían con demasiada lentitud, sabía que lo hacía adrede porque no quería eliminar la única conexión que tenía con Asmita-sama.

Entonces se quedó repentinamente quieta al escuchar pasos tras de sí, y se giró con la febril esperanza quemando su pecho de que fuera el joven hombre de largos y rubios cabellos, pero sonrió con tristeza al distinguir un ropaje blanco, el típico que usaban las Vestales.

El frondoso cabello naranja cobrizo llamó su atención, y ahora su sonrisa que ya tenía en sus labios fue un poco más genuina y amable.

—Hola, Nerys —ella murmuró separándose un poco de la armadura Dorada.

La joven mujer de ojos violetas la observó durante varios segundos que para ella fue una eternidad, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, su compañera y amiga la estaba abrazando con fuerza. Shea se quedó de piedra, sintiendo como sus delgados brazos rodeaban su menudo cuerpo.

—No tengo palabras para expresar mi pesar, Shea —dijo Nerys con voz suave, mientras apoyaba su mejilla en la coronilla de su cabeza.

—Yo no… entiendo… —y trató de moverse, pero la chica más alta la mantenía prisionera con sus brazos. Ella le hablaba como si supiera los sentimientos que albergaba hacia el Santo de Virgo, sin embargo, eso sencillamente era imposible, las únicas que eran conscientes de eso era Agasha y Fluorite.

—No tienes por qué esconderlo de mí, me di cuenta hace algún tiempo cada vez que pasaba por aquí y veía como lo observabas —le dijo con una ligera sonrisa—Deja salir todo de tu interior, es malo que lo guardes ya que te harás más daño a ti misma —comentó con empatía.

—Pero ya he llorado lo suficiente —contestó, ya que recordaba que su amiga francesa había permanecido con ella hasta que se quedó dormida agotada física y mentalmente ya que no había dormido toda la madrugada con la esperanza de que él regresara. Entonces se había despertado solo un par de horas más tarde con una horrible pesadilla y sintiéndose como si hubiera quedado completamente seca, y con los ojos ojos hinchados de tanto que lloro en el hombro de la rubia.

Nerys se apartó un poco aun sin soltarla para observa su rostro.

—¿Entonces por que tienes lágrimas en los ojos? —preguntó con dulzura.

A Shea le tembló en labio inferior cuando quiso negarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque nuevas y frescas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas empapándolas con rapidez. Entonces la joven mujer de cabello rizado la sostuvo más cerca en su pecho dejándola que llorara todo lo que su atormentado corazón le permitía mientras la alemana rodeaba silenciosamente la cintura de Nerys para aferrarse a ella.

—Puedo ayudarte a limpiar la Cloth de Virgo si lo deseas —sugirió pensando que sería demasiado doloroso para su compañera ocuparse de esa tarea.

Sin embargo, Shea se negó enérgicamente entre los sollozos, incapaz de formular alguna oración puesto que sabía que sería prácticamente balbuceos entre tanto llanto.

Y ahogada por las emociones apretó con algo de fuerza el pequeño trozo de tela donde estaba impregnada de la sangre de Asmita.

'

'

Dos días más tarde ella estaba bajando por los Templos Zodiacales después de estar ocupada en la cocina por muchas horas, ya que como la mayoría de las Vestales que había cumplido el servicio de Athena se habían marchado posteriormente de que anunciaran el inicio de la Guerra Santa, algunas por temor y otras porque simplemente querían regresar con sus familiares, aunque también lamentablemente muchas fallecieron cuando sucedió el ataque directo al Santuario. Si era sincera, le dolían los músculos de los brazos por tanto amasar pan para cumplir con la cuota diaria, pero por lo menos eso la mantenía ocupada y le distraía un poco, aunque en sus pensamientos acudía a cada momento lo solitaria que había quedado la casa de Virgo…

Detuvo sus pasos después de bajar por el Templo de Libra mirando el bonito atardecer, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar melancólicamente antes de seguir con su camino.

Tenía mucho que limpiar aun, dado que después de que Hades atacara por la madrugada, había dejado destrozos por doquier, y las doce casas aún permanecía en pie, pero no tan intactas como le gustaría.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando escuchó unos fuertes pasos en la sala principal, y se dirigió allí sigilosamente y con suspicacia, pero se sorprendió al encontrar al Santo Dorado de Tauro recién comenzándose a marcharse con su imponente altura, sin embargo, este se detuvo mirándola sobre su hombro.

Ella solo pudo permanecer allí observándolo con genuina sorpresa, porque no fue ningún secreto que el gran toro había sentido una gran desconfianza hacia el caballero de Virgo.

—Oh, con que tú debes ser la única Vestal que trabaja en este Templo —la voz fuerte y firme de Aldebaran resonó por todo la Casa.

—A-Así es, Aldeberan-sama —se apresuró a decir haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

El hombre de largo cabello blanco sonrió y se acercó de nuevo al pedestal donde la armadura de Virgo reposaba, entonces tomó en su mano el pequeño tarro de sake bajo la atenta mirada de la alemana.

—Excelente, entonces los dos podremos brindar por él —dijo mientras se sentaba rudamente en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas al tiempo que alzaba el tarro—Así tendré alguien con quien hablar por un rato —agregó a la espera que ella tomara asiento también.

Shea abrió enormemente los ojos con incredulidad mientras negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Oh, no, me temo que yo no bebo —respondió nerviosa por rechazar la invitación de un Santo de Oro.

Él solo soltó una fuerte carcajada que la dejo aún más nerviosa y apenada.

—Y yo no debería beber en estos tiempos de guerra, muchacha. Si bien haría falta varios barriles de sake para poder afectarme aunque sea un poco —luego palmeó el suelo a su lado indicándole a la joven que se sentara de una vez por todas—Ven, solo será por un momento —le dijo amablemente, ya que tenía intenciones de ir a ver entrenar a sus discípulos para evaluar como seguían con las practicas.

La pelirroja al quedarse sin opciones, no tuvo otra más remedio que acercarse con algo de cautela al gigantesco hombre que solo la hacía sentirse diminuta. Se sentó a su derecha, aceptando tímidamente e insegura el pequeño platillo blanco con aquel liquido transparente.

—Es increíble que después de todo fuera capaz de crear el rosario que nos salvaría de perder incontables batallas y hasta la mismísima guerra… Que increíble poder debió haber tenido para despertar el octavo sentido —comentó Aldebaran con una ligera sonrisa mientras observaba la Cloth de Virgo en su postura de doncella rezando—Por Asmita de Virgo y su gran sacrificio —levantó la voz mientras alzaba el plato de sake, honrando la vida del antiguo dueño de la armadura que reposaba en el pedestal.

Y Shea lo imitó aunque no con la misma euforia, porque una mezcla de tristeza y dolor volvió atacarla, pero esta vez se permitió sonreír un poco.

Eso hasta que un nuevo sonido llamó la atención de ambos aun con sus manos alzadas. Regulus se había quedado casi completamente congelado con medio paso en el aire, mirándolos con sus grandes ojos azules con sorpresa, y Aldebaran no tardó mucho tiempo en invitarlo a que se sentara con ellos para que se uniera al pequeño brindis, sentándolo a su izquierda dándole también un poco de sake. El joven león parpadeó confundido al ver el líquido sin saber exactamente qué hacer, puesto que la verdad había ido a la Casa de Virgo a rendir respeto a Asmita.

—Que esto quede entre nosotros, pequeño Regulus, o Sisyphus va a matarme cuando despierte—rió dándole una palmada en la espalda, casi causando que el jovencito derrabara el contenido del sake.

Por primera vez desde hacía unos días Shea se sorprendió al encontrarse así misma riendo con suavidad ante la escena. Honestamente se sintió bien por un momento porque no recordaba la última vez que había reído de verdad, había pasado tantos días con angustia e incertidumbre que se le había olvidado cómo hacerlo.

Quién diría que estaría tan a gusto tomando sake con dos Santos Dorados.

Aunque realmente lo peor fue pasar el trago increíblemente fuerte de alcohol, sintió como el líquido le había quemado todo el trayecto hasta el estómago al mismo tiempo que hacia una mueca por el intenso sabor, mientras que el pequeño Regulus tosió varias veces con Aldebaran riéndose con más fuerza ante la inocencia del más chico. Pero no duraron mucho tiempo así, el gran toro se levantó despidiéndose dado que debía ir al coliseo, o mejor dicho de lo que quedaba de el, sin embargo, antes de marcharse posó una enorme mano encima de la cabeza tanto de ella como del pequeño león, y revolvió sus cabellos con una gran sonrisa. Luego Regulus también se despidió amigablemente para subir por las otras Casas para ver a su tío que lamentablemente aún seguía preso del sueño que el Dios del Inframundo lo dejo inmerso, y Shea se sorprendió al verlo irse, ya que a pesar de todo el jovencito no pareció haberse afectado por el sake, cuando ella estaba un poco mareada, y eso que era mayor por cuatro años. Esperaba que fuera la resistencia de ser un Santo de Athena, porque si no debía sentir verdadera vergüenza que él no se hubiera ni inmutado.

Ella observó detrás de sí hacia la Cloth de Virgo, sonriendo levemente mientras observaba el pequeño tarro de sake que había quedado como tributo.

Por eso mismo cuando se enteró que el Santo Dorado de Tauro falleció esa misma noche mientras protegía a Pegaso de dos Espectros, fue a la mañana siguiente a la tumba de piedra a dejarle ella misma un tarro de sake, mientras inclinaba la cabeza con respeto y pesar en su corazón, porque obviamente las muertes no iban a parar ahora.

Fueron transcurriendo los días con bastante tensión aun en el ambiente, el trabajo parecía que nunca iba a terminar, la falta de Vestales realmente les estaba haciendo peso a las pocas que sobrevivieron y que habían decidido quedarse en el Santuario. Apenas y si tenía tiempo de ocuparse del Templo con todo el ajetreo, sobre todo cuando llegó la noticia de que Manigoldo de Cancer y el Patriarca Sage habían fallecido en batalla, pero que hizo una gran diferencia para el rumbo de la guerra. Sinceramente no supo cómo sentirse, si aliviada o sorprendida al escuchar que el Dios de la muerte, Thanatos, había sido apresado en el cofre sagrado que tanto le había costado a su familia. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo importante que era, y eso que aún faltaba el segundo Dios gemelo, pero que esperaba febrilmente que fuera capturado también.

Luego el próximo en perder la vida fue El Cid de Capricornio contras los Dioses del sueño para salvar al Santo de Sagitario. Una honorable y afilada alma que a pesar de su carácter frió y calculador, la ayudó en un momento de pena y tristeza, justo como le había mencionado Fluorite unos días después del sacrificio de Asmita.

Suspiró con cansancio cuando por fin tuvo un pequeño respiro en el momento en que todos los Santos de Athena partieron al castillo de Hades en Italia, sobre todo los Dorados que encabezaban el ejército. Pero en vez de tomarse un merecido descanso pensó que lo mejor sería limpiar todo lo que podía de la Casa de Virgo antes de que la tropa volviera… o lo que quedaran de ellos, pensó rápidamente con amargura.

Además, estar allí le daba cierto sentimiento de tranquilidad, como si la armadura aun portara un poco de la esencia del antiguo guardián del Templo.

Se dirigió a una de las habitaciones donde albergaba una pequeña biblioteca, y cogió un paño limpio para comenzar a sacar cada libro y quitarle el polvo que se fuera acumulando en ellos. Y conforme iba limpiándolos ya casi terminando con la tarea, se percató que el último libro de mediano tamaño de la estaría tenía una cinta de color dividiendo una página en específica. Ella parpadeó curiosa viendo la tapa gruesa de color ocre, este no parecía tener un título solo una hermosa flor de loto en relieve color dorado, entonces lo abrió intrigada encontrándose como se esperaba que todo había sido escrito en braille. Sus dedos pasaron por el papel delicado que tenía unos bonitos diseños dorados en las esquinas, y tocó con gentileza los diminutos puntos que conformaban las palabras que no podía leer ni descifrar.

Posteriormente sus labios se apretaron al momento en que su corazón se encogió dolorosamente en su pecho, porque hace mucho tiempo Asmita-sama pudo haber tocado esas mismas palabras mientras leía aquel lenguaje. Parpadeó para eliminar la humedad de sus ojos, y se fijó en aquella cinta que parecía ser de terciopelo y que curiosamente era de un color rojo vibrante como su cabello y poco a poco se degradaba a un color más claro como el amarillo oscuro, o… ámbar como sus ojos.

Contuvo la respiración, dado que esa era demasiada casualidad, y mientras más veía la cinta su corazón latía con más fuerza. Tragó temblorosamente, apresurándose a salir del Templo para ir rápidamente a la Casa de Acuario, esperanzada que su amiga estuviera tan desocupada como ella misma, puesto que Degel no se encontraba en ese momento en su recinto.

Fluorite casi deja caer al suelo el collar que le había obsequiado el Acuariano y que había estado limpiando y sacándole un poco de brillo en el momento en que la puerta de su habitación fue azotada con fuerza.

—S-Shea —balbuceó aun temblorosa por aquel susto tan imprevisto—¿Sucede algo? —la francesa preguntó algo preocupada por el estado algo alterado en que se encontraba la pelirroja.

La alemana prácticamente estaba jadeando por la semejante carrera que había emprendido desde Virgo, se le había alborotado un poco el cabello y su rostro estaba algo ruborizado. Entonces ella solo se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento, para luego plantarse en frente de su amiga un poco afectada.

—Fluorite, dime por todos los Dioses que Degel-sama tiene en su biblioteca un libro para aprender a leer braille.

—¿Braille? —honestamente la joven rubia estaba verdaderamente impresionada de que su amiga hubiera recobrado un poco de entusiasmo. Aunque la verdad la estaba asustando un poco al momento que la vio asentir con energía—Uh… creo que sí, ¿por qué?

—N-Necesito aprender a leerlo —tartamudeó apresuradamente.

Los ojos gris perla bajaron hasta el libro de color ocre que Shea tenía sujeto entre en sus manos con fuerza, y estrechó la mirada ante la cinta roja que sobre salía de entre las páginas. Sus rubias cejas se alzaron al reconocerlo casi al instante.

—Oh… ese es la cinta que me pidió Asmita-sama que buscara —dijo sorprendida, luego calló de inmediato al darse cuenta lo que había dicho—_Merde_…

—¿Qué? —preguntó paralizándose.

Fluroite se ruborizo claramente avergonzada.

—B-Bueno, supuestamente tenía que ser un secreto —dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, pero suspiró profundamente con resignación cuando su amiga estrecho la mirada hacia ella—Pues antes de que la Guerra Santa comenzara me topé con Asmita-sama un día —rememorando ella juraba que casi se sobresaltó del susto cuando pasando por el Templo de Virgo y el Santo Dorado se había acercado a ella con aquel inusual pedido—Como Degel-sama usa muchos separadores de libros cuando va a leer me pregunto si tenía uno que se asemejara a ti —en su momento no se había percatado, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor entendía porque poseía mucho significado para el Santo fallecido.

Shea parpadeó varias veces sin salir de su estupor.

—Y conseguí uno que me recordó un poco a ti así que se lo entregue —la francesa finalizó muy atenta ante la reacción de la alemana—Lo que no se es porque me pidió que no te dijera nada hasta que lo encontrases por ti misma —murmuró ladeando levemente su cabeza en confusión.

Sin embargo, Shea sabía la respuesta.

Ella bajó la mirada al libro, y pasó su mano suavemente por la cubierta con cariño mientras sonreía con tristeza, Asmita-sama le había dejado eso a ella porque siempre había estado consciente de que iba a morir en aquella guerra.

—¿Shea? —la rubia se alarmó cuando vio que los ojos ámbar de su amiga se anegaban de lágrimas sin derramar.

—Estoy bien —le dijo con una sonrisa forzaba mientras subía la mirada—¿Podrías prestarme ese libro, por favor?

Fluorite asintió suavemente sin saber que decir, ya que su compañera parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, pero al mismo tiempo se le veía conmovida y tranquila, como si hubiera descubierto un tesoro muy valioso. Y la pelirroja no podía culparla de mirarla de aquella manera, ya que la francesa aún era un poco inocente con el tema del amor a pesar que ella y el Acuariano habían formado una relación amorosa muy especial.

Desde entonces la joven pelirroja se dedicó durante esos meses a practicar aquel lenguaje, aunque prácticamente solo podía hacerlo justo antes de dormir, sintiendo al mismo tiempo algo especial puesto que así una calidez le invadía el pecho cada vez que tomaba aquel libro entre sus manos, el mismo que sostuvo Asmita en algún momento.

Y también la ayudaba a distraerse, dada que la situación en el Santuario iba volviéndose algo crítica y desolada cuando otros dos nombres de Santos Dorados se sumó a la lista en el obelisco que habían levantado para honrar a los guerreros…

Degel de Acuario y Kardia de Escorpio.

Consoló a Fluorite todo lo mejor que pudo abrazando a su amiga con fuerza al tiempo que esta lloraba desconsoladamente al perder no solo a su amigo, sino también compañero, amado esposo y prácticamente su alma gemela. Por un momento creyó estar viéndose en un espejo mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos al tiempo que ella sollozaba sus lamentos en su hombro, pero ya se daba cuenta de que no… lo de la francesa y el Acuariano había sido una relación profunda donde habían cruzado cualquier barrera, entregándose mutuamente.

Algo que quiso compartir con Asmita-sama en algún instante, que poco a poco ir degustando aquellos momentos felices.

Y que ahora solo se permitía soñar…

No obstante, unas semanas después ya casi a mitad de año, Shea con el corazón a galope sintió que estaba preparada para leer aquel libro en braille, pero decidió hacerlo sentaba en aquel jardín tan pacifico junto a esa paz que le transmitía la naturaleza. Así que tomó asiento en la hierba justo en la base de uno de los árboles gemelos con emoción burbujeando en su interior ya con el atardecer ocultándose en el horizonte. Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que se dedicó a practicar el lenguaje y estaba realmente ansiosa y expectante.

Cerró los ojos mientras respiraba profundamente tratado de calmar su pulso acelerado, y comenzó abrir el libro muy despacio posando sus dedos con delicadeza encima de aquella hoja justo al lado de la cinta, rozando con la yema de los dedos punto a punto con paciencia. Y mientras conforme lo hacía; no pudo evitar mover temblorosamente los labios al mismo tiempo que leía las palabras en su mente.

_El día en que regresemos a este mundo infinidad de veces…_

_Con nuestros sentidos refinados por las alegrías y las tristezas._

_La noche de testigo ante la sinceridad de cada palabra,_

_y con una sonrisa radiante impregnada de dulzura…_

_Serán tan solo dos almas vinculándose para siempre._

Cerró repentinamente el libro al terminar, por temor a que fuera a manchar las hojas sus lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas silenciosamente. Apoyó la cabeza en la corteza del árbol con su rostro en dirección al cielo que había dado paso al anochecer, sus labios se apretaron con fuerza tratando de controlarse, sin embargo, era incapaz de contener algunos sollozos de su corazón adolorido, y abrazó aquel libro apoyando ahora su frente en el mientras sus hombros temblaban ante la fuerza de las emociones que la estaban recorriendo en aquel momento.

Si bien, el poema era corto; había valido el esfuerzo que paso estudiando todos esos meses. Cada palabra había sido como una caricia cálida para su atormentada alma a pesar que se sentía ahogada casi sin poder respirar ante el dolor del recuerdo de su perdida. No le importaba que eso no fuera una declaración de amor de parte del Santo Dorado de Virgo, para su persona significaba el más hermoso regalo que él pudo haberle otorgado sabiendo que no estaría más tiempo con ella. Le había demostrado con esas simples palabras que fue importante para él, ya sea como una amiga o compañera, pero si mucho más que una simple Vestal, y eso la arropaba con alegría y afecto.

Había creído que perderlo después de perder a su familia iba a crear un vacío aún más grande dentro de ella, pero se equivocó y de la mejor manera posible. Logró sonreír a pesar de las lágrimas, porque aquellos sentimientos que siempre iba a estar dentro de ella, le permitirían recordar los buenos momentos y el futuro que le esperaba, aunque aún lo sentía incierto.

Iba ser duro, pero confiaba que podría lograrlo.

Se levantó con lentitud aun con las emociones a flor de piel con aquel libro firmemente abrazado en su pecho para tenerlo más cerca de su corazón todo lo que fuera posible. Entonces se dirigió con una sonrisa melancólica al interior del Templo para depositar el libro en el estante de madera donde correspondía, y acaricio la cubierta con su corazón aun lleno de sentimientos. Lo iría a leer cada vez que sintiera la soledad arrasando su ser…

Con lentitud salió de aquella habitación para encaminarse a la sala principal donde la Cloth de Virgo reposaba como una doncella de Oro, y al llegar, se quedó observándola como tantas veces había hecho. En ese momento pensaba que debería ir a dormir ya que estaba agotada por tantas noches sin descansar correctamente, pero si era sincera consigo misma, podría permanecer en frente de la armadura Dorada sin mediar en el tiempo, puesto que era lo único que le quedaba de él aparte de aquel libro en braille.

Con un profundo suspiro giró sobre sus talones para volver a su habitación e intentar conciliar el sueño, pero se quedó paralizada cuando diviso una sombra que estaba cerca de una de las columnas y que no se había percatado hasta ahora. Abrió ampliamente los ojos al identificarlo como un hombre alto de contextura fuerte de piel morena, con un largo y abundante cabello azul oscuro al igual que sus ojos. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su vestimenta o más bien falta de la misma, porque a pesar que tenía los brazos cruzados se podía notar fácilmente que tenía el pecho desnudo con unas vendas alrededor de sus bíceps y muñecas hasta terminar en los nudillos, completando con unos pantalones de cuero y unos zapatos sencillos.

Shea observó con algo de nerviosismo bullendo en su interior aquel colmillo que sobre salía de sus labios, dándole un aspecto salvaje…

Casi demoniaco.

Él tenía una postura relajada mientras se apoyaba en el pilar, su mirada azulina fija en ella siendo bastante intensa y profunda, y su aura era cambiante y peligrosa lo cual insto a la joven que se pusiera en guardia.

—¿Quién es usted? —ella preguntó estrechando la mirada—¿Y qué hace aquí? —tragó hondo pensando algo rápidamente en caso de que la atacara, porque si bien podía defenderse gracias al entrenamiento que ella misma se había sometido en el pasado, sabía que no iba a durar ni un minuto contra ese hombre.

—Con que eres tú… —él murmuró ignorándola por completo.

Esa voz profunda podía infundir fácilmente respeto a pesar que lo dijo en un tono bajo. A pesar que por dentro temblaba se negaba a dejarse intimidar fácilmente, y en vez de huir y notificar al Santuario del intruso lo que hizo fue colocarse en una posición defensiva, lista para actuar sin importarle que estuviera en clara desventaja.

Entonces se sorprendió cuando el hombre después de un momento y al evaluarla lentamente con la mirada, le sonrió ladinamente.

—Veo que estas perfectamente —habló de nuevo mientras se apartaba de la columna—No te preocupes, solo vine a ver como estabas.

Los ojos ámbar de Shea lo examinaron de igual manera como lo hizo con ella, de verdad que se veía imponente.

—¿Quién es usted? —volvió a repetir negándose a bajar la guardia mientras estrechaba la mirada claramente con desconfianza, pareciéndole vagamente familiar.

Pero una vez más él ignoro su pregunta, y a su espalda se abrió un gran círculo que parecía tener al otro lado una dimensión distinta a la suya, entonces ella jadeo con sorpresa.

Acaso era… ¿_Another Dimesion_?

¿La técnica legendaria que tanto caracterizaba al Santo Dorado de Geminis?

_Für die Götter_, simplemente no podía ser.

—Solo estoy cumpliendo con una promesa que hice recientemente, muchacha —comentó el hombre de larga cabellera azulada al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta para marcharse por aquel portal—Al principio no entendía porque eras tan importante para él —le escuchó decir aun estando de espaldas a ella—Pero ahora lo entiendo perfectamente —entonces la observó sobre su hombro sonriendo levemente con su colmillo, viendo la ferocidad y la confianza reflejado en aquellos ojos ambarinos.

Y sin decir más cruzo el portal, dejando a la joven pelirroja con una expresión de total incredulidad y confusión, seguramente al percatarse de quien era él.

Defteros permaneció un momento más en la otra dimensión, mientras meditaba lo sucedió hacía unos pocos meses atrás cuando había entrenado al nuevo Pegaso, nunca se esperó que Asmita le hiciera esa extraña petición después de atreverse a sermonearle que sería bueno que participara en la Guerra Santa. Suspiró pesadamente, ya había comprobado que la chica estaba bien, ahora podía regresar a la Isla Kanon, no debía de dejar abandonado a Libra tanto tiempo solo en ese estado de inconsciencia.

Total, ya faltaba poco para que ambos se involucraran, y él portara nuevamente la armadura de Geminis.

Para encontrarse nuevamente con su hermano.

'

'

**Grecia, Athena – Santuario**

**Noviembre, 04 de 1748**

**Tres meses después de la Guerra Santa.**

_Gold Saints:_

_Albafika de Piscis – Oct. 13 de 1747._

_Asmita de Virgo – Oct. 16 de 1747._

_Aldebaran de Tauro – Oct. 19 de 1747. _

_Manigoldo de Cancer – Feb. 10 de 1748._

_El Cid de Capricornio – Feb. 13 de 1748._

_Degel de Acuario – May. 23 de 1748._

_Kardia de Escorpio – May. 23 de 1748._

_Sisyphus de Sagitario – Jun. 20 de 1748._

_Defteros de Geminis – Jul. 24 de 1748._

_Regulus de Leo – Ago. 06 de 1748._

_Aspros de Geminis – Ago. 09 de 1748. _

Aquel obelisco que tenía tallado en piedra los nombres de todos aquellos Santos de Athena que dieron su vida valientemente con honor y orgullo, brillaba con los rayos cálidos del sol, destacando así el oro en que fue resaltado los nombres y fecha de los Santos Dorados que habían caído cumpliendo con su deber.

Había transcurrido alrededor de dos meses y medio después de la importante Guerra contra el Dios del Inframundo, donde el Santuario había resultado triunfante a pesar del alto costo que tuvo que pagar; Shion había quedado como el nuevo Patriarca, siendo el único Dorado aparte de Dohko de Libra que habían logrado sobrevivir. El cual tenía una enorme responsabilidad y tarea de restaurar el Santuario que había quedado casi devastado, y con tan pocos Caballeros y Vestales que costaba creer que alguna vez había estado lleno de vida y actividad, porque con el correr de los días las esperanzas de que Athena regresara junto con Tenma ya se habían extinguido hacía mucho tiempo…

Aunque a veces miraban el cielo despejado sin esos ángeles que había representado el temible Lost Canvas esperando que donde quiera que estuviesen siguieran juntos bajo su inquebrantable promesa.

Shion suspiró suavemente con cansancio volviéndose a colocar la bata negra después de acabar de arreglar una de las tantas Cloth que había quedado dañadas después de la batalla. Ahora se dirigía a la sala principal para tomar asiento en la gran silla de piedra, y una vez allí se colocó aquel casco de oro que por tanto tiempo había permanecido al hermano gemelo de su maestro, que llevó la tutela de proteger y velar por la seguridad de cada individuo de esa gran familia de guerreros, discípulos y doncellas que hacían todo funcionar correctamente. Sus ojos rojizos observaron la puerta de madera doble como tantas veces había hecho, con una esperanza que aun seguía muy arraigada en su interior que apareciera algunos de sus antiguos camaradas.

Sonrió con nostalgia mientras sus dedos acariciaban inconscientemente la piedra del trono.

No se sorprendió esta vez cuando la enorme puerta se abrió, para dar paso a una joven que por tanto tiempo había prestado servicio al Santuario, y siendo honesto, la había estado esperando.

—Pope-sama…

El lemuriano observó a la pelirroja que se inclinó ante él con absoluto respecto. Era una de las fieles Vestales que se habían quedado a pesar de la dura época que los azoto.

—Que te trae por aquí, Shea —él preguntó amablemente.

—Quisiera renovar mis votos como Vestal—pidió alzando la mirada.

Shion guardó silencio brevemente mientras miraba esos ojos ámbar que lo observaba con tanta decisión y seguridad, entonces no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo.

—No es necesario —murmuró viendo la expresión de sorpresa de la alemana—Puedes permanecer en el Templo de Virgo como Vestal como lo has hecho hasta ahora sin la necesidad de renovarlos.

—Pero… —ella intentó decir algo, pero él la interrumpió con un leve movimiento de su mano.

—Admiro tu lealtad, y el coraje al quedarte en el Santuario en momentos de crisis, al igual que el resto de tus compañeras —esos meses habían sido tan duros que apenas la chica ahora es que se desocupó para presentarse en ese instante. Y hasta había tenido que verse en la necesidad de nombrar a una nueva Vestal Madre, dado que la anterior murió trágicamente en el primer ataque del señor del Inframundo—Deseo que en algún momento quieras marcharte para hacer una nueva vida, y lo hagas sin tener el peso de las leyes que rigen este lugar.

La verdad es que él realmente quería la felicidad de todos ellos, porque de una u otra manera cada uno había sufrido indescriptiblemente.

—Siempre te estaremos infinitamente agradecidos, porque gracias a ti los Dioses Gemelos fueron encerrados —Shion murmuró con gentileza. Inevitablemente una ligera espina melancolía que pincho su corazón al recordar a su maestro Hakurei y la pasión que había demostrado en su última batalla—El Santuario siempre te recibirá con los brazos abiertos.

Shea salió de su estupor para sonreír ampliamente.

—Muchas gracias, Pope-sama. Seguiré haciendo mi trabajo lo mejor que pueda —agradeció inclinando la cabeza.

Él asintió levemente.

—Si esto es todo entonces ya puedes retirarte, Shea.

—Con su permiso…

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta para marcharse con su corazón alegre de saber que podía quedarse todo lo que quisiese. Aunque al decir verdad no le hubiera importado renovar sus votos, ya que no pretendía irse de allí por un muy largo tiempo, se sentía bien estando allí. No obstante, si era sincera consigo misma, deseaba ir Alemania y cumplir con su promesa, pero aun había tantas cosas por hacer en el Santuario que veía aquel largo viaje un poco lejano por los momentos.

Y mientras bajaba los escalones para descender al Templo de Virgo, observó curiosa a su amiga Nerys que iba subiendo, pero esta solo la miró brevemente puesto que era seguida de dos personas. Shea no pudo evitar detenerse repentinamente, mirando fijamente sin darse cuenta a una joven mujer que solo era un par de centímetros más alta que ella, de abundante cabellera larga y oscura. Pero lo que más llamo su atención realmente fueron los inusuales ojos bicolor con unas peculiares mascas rojas debajo de ellos, y también notó que ella parecía estar acompañada de otra mujer, sin embargo, era difícil saberlo porque esta estaba cubierta por un velo tan blanco como sus ropas y que le llegaba hasta la nariz, y ambas caminaban uno al lado de la otra.

Cuando pasaron justo a su lado la mujer que no poseía el velo ella la observó directamente a los ojos, lanzándole una mirada enigmática que Shea no supo cómo interpretar antes de que siguieran por su camino, seguramente para ir a ver al Patriarca.

La alemana parpadeó confundida y muy extrañada de esa visita tan… peculiar.

¿Quiénes eran ellas?

Esa era una pregunta que rondó por su cabeza durante todo una semana, pero después de ese día no las volvió a ver, no supo si se marcharon del Santuario o siquiera en qué momento lo hicieron. Lo que si era cierto era que desde entonces había una atmósfera rara en el ambiente, uno que le ponía los cabellos de punta, hasta intentó tranquilizar sus nervios alterados cabalgando un poco con Hartwig, pero nada de lo que hacía podía calmarla realmente. Algo sumamente fuera de lo normal estaba sucediendo, y después de la terrible Guerra Santa se esperaba lo peor.

Y la cruda realidad le golpeó el rostro en una mañana cuando se quedó allí; paralizada viendo fijamente donde debía estar la armadura de Virgo.

Se había esfumado.

Un grito de verdadero espanto salió de lo más profundo de su ser como si le hubieran arrancado una extremidad del cuerpo.

La Cloth de Virgo había desaparecido.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Bueno, bueno... ¿Ustedes que creen que pasara? 7u7**

****¿Algo tendrá que ver con esas misteriosas mujeres?****

**Estoy consciente que la armadura de Virgo no tenia nada de sangre al momento de que Asmita ****partió**** al otro mundo, pero quise cambiar y agregar ese detalle para nuestra pobre pelirroja xD Soy algo malvada ****quizás****(?) pero eso lo compensa el pequeño regalo que le dejo él *se limpias las lagrimas con un pañuelo*  
**

**También**** quisiera ****aclarar**** que las fechas de muerte de los Santos Dorados no es para nada canon, solo la colocamos ****así**** para demostrar una linea de tiempo con que trabajar, pero ciertamente tomamos referencias del mismo manga/anime para hacerlas :3**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sister Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

_**Okami Akai**_


	5. White agate

**¡Hola! ¿Preparados para este emocionante capitulo? abrochence los cinturones señores y señoras 7u7  
**

**Pd: Si desean pueden pasarse por n uestra pagina de facebook donde dentro de unos momentos subire un dibujo de Shea con algunas de sus descripciones :3**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

"_**White Agate"**_

**Grecia, Athena.**

**Noviembre, 11 de 1748**

Shea no podía despegar los ojos del pedestal donde ahora permanecía vacío tras la ausencia de la armadura dorada después de haber estado allí solitariamente por más de un año.

Una furia vertiginosa comenzó a recorrer rápidamente sus venas, pensando desesperadamente quien tenía la osadía de tomar la Cloth de Virgo sin siquiera avisar al propio Santuario, porque si alguien más hubiera sido asignado para portarla ella sería una de las primeras en enterarse por medio del mismo Patriarca puesto que ella era la Vestal de aquel Templo.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños al igual que sus labios, haría pagar a quien quiera que fuese el ladrón.

Resoplando más enojada que nunca, se giró sobre sus talones para salir de la Casa Zodiacal y comenzar a buscar, y pobre de alguna alma que se cruzara en su camino en ese estado.

Sin embargo, no había podido dar ni un solo paso, ya que se quedó totalmente congelada al divisar una figura a unos pocos metros de ella que la dejó con la respiración atascada en la garganta al tiempo que su ira se enfriaba rápidamente.

Sus ojos ámbar se dilataron observando a la última persona que pensó que alguna vez volvería a ver con vida.

El joven hombre de larga cabellera rubia inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia un lado con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

—Por lo que noto aun llevas en tu interior esos vivaces sentimientos que tanto te caracterizan, Shea —dijo Asmita cuándo segundo antes percibió venir de ella un remolino de ira y desconcierto tan grande que pensó que iba a quemar el Templo de Virgo hasta sus cimientos con ellos dos incluidos, pensando erróneamente que habían hurtado la Cloth Dorada.

Shea fue incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra, solo podía verlo fijamente casi sin parpadear. El Santo de Oro se veía tan bien, tan sano y vivo portando la armadura de Virgo como si jamás hubiera pasado aquella desgracia donde sacrifico su vida por la de todos. Debía estar en presencia de una ilusión, o era producto de un sueño.

Sin embargo, se veía tan real...

No podía ser, simplemente no podía.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar todas aquellas lágrimas que se había negado a derramar desde que descifró el contenido de aquel libro en braille.

La sonrisa de Asmita se volvió un poco más gentil mientras avanzaba hacia ella, sus sentimientos antes llameantes y explosivos, ahora se desbordaban de tristeza y cariño. Posó una mano en la coronilla de su cabeza con afecto, sabía que la joven estaba llorando a pesar que ningún sonido salía de aquellos labios.

—Te has mantenido fuerte durante todo este tiempo —murmuró suavemente mientras se inclinaba para poder apoyar su frente con la de ella ya sintiéndola temblar, ahogándose más en el llanto—A pesar de que has sufrido bastante —aun sin apartarse subió su mano y con un gesto gentil pasó el dorso de sus dedos para apartar un poco aquellas lágrimas.

Ella cerró sus ojos ante aquel suave toque, podía sentir su calidez, escuchar su voz serena, su tibia respiración acariciar su rostro, hasta el sutil y muy ligero roce de su nariz con la suya. Y con todo y eso aún no podía creerlo, y tampoco lograba detener su llanto, volviéndose a cada segundo más incontrolable.

—E-Esto no puede ser posible… —Shea no podía creerlo, simplemente esas clases de cosas no deberían de pasar—_Nicht_… —gimoteó angustiada negando lentamente esperando que un momento a otro volviera a la realidad donde se encontraba completamente sola en ese Templo.

Asmita era consciente que la joven precisaba algún tipo de explicación, del porque él estaba nuevamente con vida después de tanto tiempo, sin embargo, en ese preciso momento ella necesitaba algo más que solamente palabras. Así que se apartó solo lo justo como para pasar un brazo por detrás de sus hombros temblorosos y acercarla a su pecho al tiempo que su llanto pasaba hacer llorosos audibles, subiendo al mismo tiempo sus pequeñas manos para apoyarse en su armadura para sentir su corazón latiendo fuerte y con vida, drenando todo ese dolor que se vio inmersa tras su partida.

El rubio sintió como se aferraba a él sin poderlo evitar, y era totalmente comprensible… Athena no solo le concedió el regalo de una nueva existencia, sino también de algo que había carecido toda su vida hasta antes de su muerte, pero teniendo a la joven llorando de esa manera en su pecho era incapaz de verla por primera vez y de esa manera tan desconsolada.

Después tendría el momento indicado para conocerla de la única forma que le faltaba, pero no en ese instante.

Shea no sabía realmente cuanto tiempo había pasado llorando junto a él, con el creciente temor que de un segundo a otro desapareciera, y Asmita-sama la sostuvo en todo momento. Después tuvo que llevarla a su habitación y recostarla en la cama, porque a pesar que estaba aún consiente, las emociones fuertes y la información de su resurrección había sido demasiado, produciéndole un dolor de cabeza bastante intenso, tanto, que no pudo objetar el hecho de que la cargo en brazos. Entonces le dijo que descansara un rato para poder recuperarse y ella sin chistar solo asintió suavemente aun con los ojos hinchados por tantas lágrimas derramadas.

La pelirroja estaba algo adormilada, pero era incapaz de ir a sueño más profundo ya que tenía miedo que si se quedaba profundamente dormida y volvía a despertar… él ya no estaría.

Cuando Shea pudo abrir los ojos después de asegurarse de que el dolor de cabeza había menguado, giró levemente su rostro hacia su derecha y se sorprendió al ver que a su lado permanecía sentada su mejor amiga. Al decir verdad no supo qué momento la chica entro a su habitación, y agarrado la silla del escritorio para tomar asiento al lado de su cama.

—¿Fluorite? —murmuró con voz rasposa.

Sin embargo, la francesa no respondió, su vista estaba perdida más allá de la pared, su rostro permanecía con un rubor haciéndole resaltar sus pecas, y sus labios parecían algo más rojos e inflamados.

Shea frunció ligeramente el ceño.

¿Estaba perdiendo la cabeza o todo se estaba convirtiendo en una locura?

—¡Fluorite! —se vio obligada de alzar la voz par que la rubia volviera a la realidad. Esta parpadeó repetidas veces, volviendo su mirada gris perla hacia ella.

—Uh… Shea —murmuró despacio aun como si sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de su cabeza—¿Cómo te encuentras?

La alemana entrecerró la mirada.

—Creo que eso debería preguntártelo yo —le dijo arqueando una ceja.

Y como si la pregunta hubiera tenido doble sentido de algún tipo, Fluorite enrojeció esquivando la mirada, y eso solo aumentando la confusión de la pelirroja.

—Y-Yo estoy mejor que nunca —la rubia balbuceó con una sonrisa tonta y nerviosa en sus labios.

—Muy bien, quiero que me expliques por favor qué está pasando aquí o pensare que estoy demente —solicitó tomando asiento en la cama.

—Yo también pensaba que me había vuelto loca —susurró la francesa más para sí misma que para su compañera antes de soltar un largo suspiro y dejar caer los hombros—Los Santos Dorados han revido —soltó de pronto la joven mirando fijamente a su amiga con seriedad.

Shea se quedó largo rato en silencio observando a la otra joven a los ojos buscando cualquier cosa que le indicara que no estaba bromeando, pero el vivo recuerdo de Asmita-sama de hace un rato era para tomar en cuenta de que no mentía por muy descabellado que sonara todo.

—¿Todos? —aventuró a preguntar en un tono pausado.

Fluroite asintió lentamente.

—Eso creo, no los he visto a todos, pero hay un gran revuelo en el Santuario —dijo arrugando levemente la nariz—Y dado que cuando vine a verte casi morí de un infarto en el momento en el que entré a tu habitación y me encontré con la gran sorpresa de que Asmita-sama estaba aquí —había ido con la intención de saber el motivo del porque su amiga había lanzado semejante grito hacia un rato, aunque al ver al Santo Dorado de Virgo, ya no tenía ninguna duda al respecto.

Y no era para menos, Degel pudo haber estado muerto por seis meses, pero Asmita fue uno de los primeros en morir y eso acumulaba el tiempo hasta ser poco más de un año de su ausencia.

La pelirroja bajó la mirada ante la mención del Caballero de la sexta Casa aun sin saber cómo tomarse todo ese asunto. Obvio que estaba feliz, confundida, pero feliz… no obstante, había algo muy raro en todo eso.

—Habrá tensión en el aire, ya que como los únicos en volver a la vida fueron los Dorados… —la rubia habló nuevamente dejando la frase inconclusa.

Shea suspiró suavemente.

—Seguramente…

La joven francesa sonrió levemente, posando su mano encima la de su amiga prestando su apoyo incondicionalmente.

—Sé que es difícil de aceptarlo, pero yo aprovechare al máximo esta segunda oportunidad. Y creo firmemente que deberías hacer lo mismo, Shea.

—Oh, eso explica porque estabas tan roja como tus labios y esa mirada soñadora —bromeó la alemana moviendo las cejas sugerentemente al tiempo que sonreía con picardía, queriendo aligerar el ambiente realmente.

Y mientras reía al ver como Fluorite enrojecía hasta la raíz del cabello, sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco ante aquella indirecta antes mencionada por la rubia, porque a pesar que él estaba de vuelta, no significaba que algo iba a cambiar entre ellos. Así que lo que haría era prestar sus servicios como lo había estado haciendo hasta la actualidad, con la única diferencia que ahora podía hacerlo con una verdadera sonrisa en sus labios.

Lo único es que le iba a costar un poco aceptarlo.

Esa misma tarde ella y Fluorite fueron a recorrer las otras Casas Zodiacales, y casi se le saltan las lágrimas al ver a Regulus con una enorme sonrisa exclamando emocionado que por fin podía comunicarse con su padre. Ella y su amiga no dudaron en atrapar en sus brazos al pequeño león entre las dos mortalmente felices que él tuviera una oportunidad de seguir creciendo a pesar que murió a tan temprana edad.

Por otro lado, Manigoldo las saludó metiéndose con ellas, pero en vez de ofenderse solo sonrieron ante el extraño humor del Cangrejo. Posteriormente pasaron por Geminis, y Shea se sorprendió de ver que el que portaba la armadura era aquel solitario hombre de piel morena, que solo la saludo con breve movimiento de cabeza…

Aldebaran fue uno de los más expresivos, tomándolas a ambas en sus brazos para sentar a cada una en sus hombros mientras que ellas chillaban entre sorprendidas y alegres, porque el gran toro sonreía enormemente abrazando esa nueva oportunidad de poder entrenar al futuro portador de la Cloth de Tauro. Lo único inusual que notaron era que el gran Caballero aun poseía las marcas que le habían dejado las quemaduras en su lucha contra Kagaho de Bennu, y este les explicó con una enorme sonrisa gentil que era una cicatriz de batalla y que la llevaría con orgullo.

Cuando fueron en ascenso, notaron que Kardia parecía algo distraído… bueno, aún más de lo normal, pero eso no quiso decir que el Escorpiano exigiera una ración de pie de Manzana a las Vestales. En cambio, Sisyphus fue muy amable sonriéndoles a ambas, aunque al decir verdad Shea se preguntó porque en aquella mirada azulina se notaba un destello de tristeza.

El Cid fue aún más cordial posible, y finalmente, ambas se detuvieron en el Templo de Acuario, donde Degel con un leve saludo hacia la pelirroja tomó la mano de su amada excusándola que le gustaría pasar tiempo con su esposa, y Fluorite simplemente sonrió verdaderamente feliz mientras se despedía de su mejor amiga. Nunca llegaron a subir a donde Piscis, porque Albafika había preferido resguardarse en su Templo, al parecer asimilando lo que había pasado, dado que corrió rápidamente el rumor de que la Diosa Athena siendo tan generosa le había concedido el poder de manipular su veneno a su antojo. Eso quería decir que no correría el riesgo de envenenar a nadie ni siquiera cuando estuviera sangrando, pero primero debía superar el miedo atroz de dañar a las personas…

Definitivamente las buenas noticias corrían por todo el Santuario.

Y justo como se lo había imagino ya había transcurrido una semana y a ella aun le hacía difícil poder acostumbrarse. Aunque ya había aceptado que los Dorados estaban de vuelta eso no quería decir que no se llevara un par de sustos al día.

—Shea.

La nombrada se sobresaltó, resbalándose de las manos la bandeja de plata que había pretendido regresar a la cocina. Ella se encogió ante el sonoro estruendo que retumbó por las paredes de la Casa de Virgo, y luego se giró lentamente con una mueca en sus labios y un ligero rubor de vergüenza adornando sus mejillas, mientras le daba la cara al joven hombre de cabellera rubia.

Asmita suspiró suavemente mientras se acercaba, al tiempo que la joven lo único que le quedaba era recoger del suelo la bandeja junto con su dignidad.

—Aun sigues perturbada —dijo él deteniéndose a su lado.

Shea hizo una ligera mueca con los labios, porque la verdad tenía razón, esa era la tercera bandeja que se le caía en esa semana, sin contar las dos vasijas rotas, y que se había tropezado un par de veces hasta con sus propios pies. Y siempre pasaba cuando el Santo Dorado la llamaba o se lo cruzaba inesperadamente, para ella era como seguir en presencia de un fantasma o algo parecido, había pasado meses sola en aquel silencioso lugar.

—De verdad lo siento, Asmita-sama —se lamentó aun apenada.

—Es comprensible, Shea, no tienes por qué disculparte —le dijo con una leve sonrisa, ya que sabía que era simple cuestión de tiempo para que ella se habituara nuevamente a su presencia. Aun así, sabía que había algo más—Sin embargo, estoy seguro que hay otra cosa que ronda tus pensamientos.

La pelirroja se mordió ligeramente su labio inferior mientras bajaba la mirada a aquel colgante que sostenía una piedra preciosa que anteriormente él nunca había llevado. Admitía que eso la estaba matando de la curiosidad desde hace días, pero no quería atosigarlo con preguntas.

Y para Asmita ella era como un libro abierto fácil de leer.

—Athena depositó nuestras almas en cada piedra correspondiente a nuestros signos cada vez que uno de nosotros moría, y así evitar que Hades retuviera nuestra esencia en el Inframundo —él comenzó explicar brevemente para despegar un poco las dudas de la joven—En el momento de revivir se formó un tipo de vínculo, pero ahora es solo un recordatorio de la nueva vida que se nos fue otorgada —tras la breve explicación tomó la hermosa piedra labrada de Ágata blanca entre sus dedos.

Shea observó hipnotizada esa hermosa joya, queriendo preguntar por qué Athena lo hizo, pero ella como muchos más sabían la respuesta. La joven Diosa tenía el corazón más generoso que jamás había conocido teniendo tan corta edad, y ella velada por la protección de sus Santos y aquellos Dorados que dieron su vida por protegerla a ella y la justicia en el mundo. Imaginaba que eventualmente se percató que la mayoría de ellos morían siendo tan jóvenes y sin la oportunidad de tener una vida normal.

Ahora se la había otorgado, aunque no entendía precisamente como, pero suponía que con el tiempo esas repuestas llegarían a su debido tiempo.

—La Diosa Athena es realmente generosa —ella murmuró con una sonrisa para sí misma, pensando que gracias a la Deidad podía estar al lado del joven hombre sin importan que fueran meramente lazos de amistad que los unía, y ella lo seguiría queriendo en secreto a pesar de todo.

Mentiría si dijera que no anhelaba más, sin embargo, Asmita-sama no parecía preocuparse por esos sentimientos tan confusos y sencillos que ni ella misma podía entender. Contando que él era un monje budista aparte de un importante Caballero, bien podía seguir una vida de celibato y meditación, sin espacio para el amor de una simple joven Vestal que carecía de algún atributo destacable.

Pero si así debía ser las cosas, lo aceptaba.

De repente, una tercera presencia llamó la atención de ambos ya que desde la entrada del Templo se acercaba el Santo Dorado de Geminis.

—Gracias por resolver mis dudas, Asmita-sama. Seguiré con mis obligaciones —dijo Shea haciendo una reverencia mientras se retiraba. Su deber era darle privacidad, sobre todo porque estaba consciente que ambos tenían una sólida amistad.

El rubio solo asintió levemente, dejando que ella continuara con sus tareas.

—Pensé que tendría que ser yo el que tendría que ir a visitarte, Defteros —dijo con una sonrisa después de un momento girándose para encarar a su amigo.

El aclamado demonio de la Isla Kanon hizo honor a su nombre cuando soltó un ligero gruñido, pero que no intimido en lo más mínimo al rubio.

—Sabes que no me gusta socializar. Ya salir del Templo de Geminis es toda una proeza para mí —murmuró este con el casco de la armadura dorada bajo de su brazo.

—Debo decir que te luce la Cloth de Geminis. Pero a riesgo que desate un volcán en el Santuario… me guitaría saber del por qué no siento la presencia de tu hermano por los alrededores —le dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Defteros se limitó a resoplar ligeramente, puesto que la cuestión de su gemelo siempre sería un tema delicado, aun a esas alturas.

—Se fue apenas se percató que estábamos con vida —respondió viendo algún punto indefinido de la Casa de Virgo—Sigue muy afectado. La verdad es que pienso que debe sentirse como todo un bastardo porque Athena le brindo una oportunidad aun con su pasado mancillado a pesar que no fue su culpa.

—Supongo que el viaje le sentara bien. Aspros podría pensar que podrá conseguir la manera de redimir su alma de alguna forma.

El hombre de larga cabellera azulada no dijo nada al respecto, porque sabía que Asmita podía tener razón en eso, solo esperaba febrilmente que Aspros regresara algún día con su alma renovada.

Ellos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, hasta que la nueva presencia de la joven alemana captó la atención de ambos. Shea se apresuró a recoger avergonzada la segunda bandeja que había olvidado antes de retirarse con prisa seguramente para dirigirse a la cocina.

—Gracias por venir a verla —murmuró Asmita con suavidad.

El demonio sonrió levemente dando a relucir sus colmillos.

—Puede que sea bajita, pero aun así no tuvo temor de enfrentarme si la situación lo hubiera ameritado —comentó el Santo de Geminis con aprobación ante el gran espíritu de la chica.

—Así es ella, te hubiera desafiado sin dudar a pesar que estuviera en clara desventaja. No le gusta verse intimidada por nadie —el rubio sonrió ligeramente ante eso.

—Es una joya de muchacha.

—Vale más de lo que ella misma se puede imaginar —pero luego Asmita suspiró ligeramente—Está consciente de que se lo que siente por mí, aun así, no se atreve a decir nada dado que no se valora lo suficiente.

Defteros se giró para observar a su amigo al percibir rápidamente lo que quería decir.

—Sin embargo, la pregunta aquí es… ¿Que sientes tú por ella?

Entonces Asmita se quedó en silencio, ante esa pregunta que ni él mismo podía responder a esas alturas.

—Sé que siempre has sido muy perceptivo con las emociones porque te es difícil sentir y comprender las tuyas propias, pero no debes de pensar que eres un ser vacío, obsérvate como un ser sensible, con tristeza, ira y pasión en tu interior —él se tomó unos segundos en silencio antes de proseguir—No hay nada de malo en eso, Asmita.

—Debo admitir que te volviste un hombre sabio, amigo mío —el rubio murmuró en respuesta con algo de humor. Agradablemente sorprendido de que le expresara esas sabias palabras que él mismo no había escuchado desde hacía muchos años atrás.

El hombre moreno resopló levemente aun sin dejar de sonreír.

—Es justo que por una vez sea yo quien te sermonee, ¿No crees? —Defteros arqueó una ceja hacia su dirección antes de comenzar a retirarse a su propio Templo—Ten en cuenta lo que dije, Asmita. Está de más decir que aproveches el tiempo. No todos los días un dios benevolente devuelve a la vida a sus súbditos —le dijo para después marcharse finalmente.

El Santo Dorado de Virgo caminó suavemente hacia la entrada del Templo, para que el viento suave meciera sus cabellos, percibiendo la maravilla del Santuario a su propia manera. Meditó las palabras antes dichas de su amigo, ya que está claro que un sentimiento estaba muy arraigado a él, y al parecer la única responsable era la joven alemana. Pero le costaba descifrarlo, porque a diferencia de las otras emociones esta la sentía por primera vez y no sabía cómo manejarla.

Para él era muy distinto del amor que Ahimsa había demostrado hacia su madre en el Inframundo, no obstante, podía apreciar que era fuerte y palpable.

Lo único que le quedaba era aprender cómo había hecho siempre que descubría una emoción ajena a él, y solo había una persona que podía enseñarle a instruirse.

Porque si era sincero consigo mismo, no quería a nadie más para realizar aquella labor.

'

'

Dohko de Libra, mejor conocido como el joven tigre, entro con muy buen humor a la sala del Patriarca donde su mejor amigo se encontraba sentado en aquel enorme asiento de piedra. Al decir verdad al lemuriano se le veía algo agotado a pesar que su postura seguía siendo recta, pero a él no podía engañarlo dado lo mucho que lo conocía.

—Eh, Shion —saludó amigablemente apartándose el delgado sombrero de la cabeza.

—Dohko… pensé que ya te habías ido —murmuró el Patriarca genuinamente sorprendido, pensando que su amigo ya estaría en China dado el tiempo que ya había transcurrido.

El joven tigre sonrió ampliamente mientras dejaba el suelo la caja de Pandora donde se resguardaba la Cloth de Libra.

—Ya que Asmita se encuentra en el Santuario, me tome la libertad de ir preparándome adecuadamente para el largo viaje —puesto que no le apetecía dejar Grecia en un momento como ese, primero quería cerciorarse que todo estuviera en orden antes de partir. Y siendo honesto ese momento se estaba acercando más rápido de lo que le gustaría, no deseaba dejar a sus amigos mientras el Santuario aún estaba en el largo proceso de alzarse nuevamente, dado que lo más probable es que no iba a poder regresar—No hay que preocuparse, el rosario no podría estar en mejores manos —agregó al percibir la mirada del joven de ojos rojizos.

Shion dejó escapar un largo suspiro al tiempo que se quitaba el casco dorado.

—Puedes que tengas razón, si ese es el caso no hay porque precipitarse.

—Sobre todo porque hay rumores, no todos están contentos de que solo hayan resucitado los Dorados —Dohko murmuró posando su mano en la caja de oro—Hay muchos guerreros valientes que igual dieron sus vidas en esta guerra.

El lemuriano solo pudo asentir con pesar recordando las palabras de las dos jóvenes mujeres que llegaron de Delfos para cumplir la petición de la Deidad.

—Lamentablemente solo Athena podía ayudar aquellos que tocaran el séptimo sentido antes de morir —dijo un poco afligido ante aquellos que no podían obtener una segunda oportunidad.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, honrando de alguna manera esas vidas que siempre iban hacer recordadas.

—Bueno, por lo menos ahora con las Casas Zodiacales con sus protectores, el Santuario estará mejor protegido si algo sucede mientras se reconstruye —habló nuevamente Dohko, pero esta vez siendo un poco más optimista con el tema.

—Eso es lo que me deja tranquilo un poco. Realmente no sé qué haríamos si fuéramos atacados en este momento de crisis —murmuró viendo fijamente el casco entre sus manos—Aun así, dejare que cada uno de ellos haga su vida como gusten. Athena no le concedió una nueva vida solo para que sigan únicamente al servicio del Santuario.

El Libriano sonrió ante ese tema.

—Hablando de eso, escuche que Kardia partió recientemente de viaje.

—También Regulus, y me vi en la obligación de restringirles que no podían salir durante el primer mes, ya que no deseaba ningún tipo de incidentes sorpresa —dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido, recordando como Escorpio había partido a México a la más mínima oportunidad, y el pequeño león se dirigió a Irlanda tras haber recibido una importante carta. También había alguien más que se había ido, pero a diferencia de los otros dos, a este le había permitido salir dado su pasado.

Dohko rió mientras volvía a ponerse su sombrero.

—Benevolente, pero estricto. Eres perfecto para el puesto del Patriarca —le dijo aun riendo.

Shion hizo una ligera mueca, pero la leve sonrisa en sus labios delataba que no se había ofendido, más bien, tomó el comentario de buen agrado.

La verdad, todo era duro y extrañaba las sabias enseñanzas de su maestro, pero confiaba plenamente en que con el apoyo de todos el Santuario podrían seguir adelante.

Posteriormente unos tres meses más tarde, ya para a comienzo de Mayo un gran y nuevo rumor se había corrido por el Santuario, pero este estaba muy lejos de ser malo o perjudicial para todos, más bien era algo extraño y difícil de creer para algunas personas, por no decir todas. En ese momento Shea se encontraba en la entrada del Templo de Virgo, intentando mirar las Casas Zodiacales por debajo de esta, pero su vista algo dañada le dificultaba la tarea, dado que ya desde un punto solo podía ver borroso. Se mordió el labio frustrada e indecisa si bajar o no, ya que no quería entrometerse en la vida de los demás Santos Dorados.

Quizás solo fueran habladurías, y solo se estaba dejando llevar por la curiosidad. Sin embargo, aun recordaba demasiado bien como Fluorite se lo había mencionado tan o más sorprendida que ella cuando el rumor llego a sus oídos desde Acuario.

Se obligó a si misma a respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse, porque estaba a punto de ir Templo abajo y averiguarlo por sí misma, pero en vez de eso simplemente lo que haría sería esperar y no ser demasiado imprudente, como siempre Asmita-sama se lo mencionaba.

_Asmita_…

Un ligero suspiro salió de sus labios mientras tomaba asiento en el primer escalón, contemplando el hermoso paisaje. Al decir verdad, después que revivió habían surgido ciertos momentos que solo hacían crecer su confusión, e incluso a veces quería creer que estaba loca, porque últimamente estaban más cercanos que antes, pasando el tiempo juntos y hasta él mismo le estaba comenzando a enseñar Hindi, unos de los primeros idiomas que él tuvo que aprender en su camino budista. Y siendo honesta disfrutaba mucho esos momentos a pesar que sus nervios saltaban un poco, puesto que eso implicaba tenerlo muy cerca de ella; cuando su mano guiaba la de ella en alguno de los libros en braille para enseñarle a su manera algunas palabras, lo hacía de una manera casi cariñosa… aun no comprendía porque lo hacía, pero muy gustosa ella no lo pensó demasiado y tampoco le pregunto, simplemente se sentía inmensamente feliz por ese gesto tan sencillo.

Entonces unos pequeños pasos llamaron su atención sacándola repentinamente de sus pensamientos.

Una pequeña niña de no más de dos años de edad que sostenía en su mano un peluche con la forma de un cangrejo, venia subiendo las escaleras con bastante energía a pesar que le costaba un poco subir los escalones, más sin embargo, eso no le impedía seguir adelante. Shea parpadeó al ver su expresión de concentración en esa carita tan angelical, y la infante al darse cuenta que no estaba sola, alzó la mirada hacia la pelirroja observándola con unos enormes y grandes ojos azul violeta que le parecieron extrañamente familiares.

—_¡Ciao! _—exclamó la niña con entusiasmo.

La Vestal se puso lentamente de pie cuando ella se le acercó, Shea deducía que el idioma el cual hablaba era italiano y que la estaba saludando si mal no se equivocaba. Pero aun así no podía salir de su estupor, ni cuando la pequeña se aferró a la falda de su vestido blanco.

Sinceramente a Shea se le hablando rápidamente el corazón ante tan tierna criaturita, con ese cabello corto tan negro como el ala de un cuerpo, y de una piel muy clara.

—Hola, pequeña —saludó la alemana con alegría, ya que por el Santuario no se veía demasiado seguido a niños de esa edad, por no decir casi nunca.

—_¡Rosso! _—habló de nuevo en un acento y voz tan adorable como ella misma mientras señalaba el cabello color rojo amapola de la Vestal.

_Für die Götter,_ estaba muriendo de amor.

Entonces los rumores si eran ciertos, y había llegado una pequeña niña al Santuario.

El ruido de varios pasos que subían los escalones insto que la joven alzara la mirada, encontrándose que el Santo Dorado de Piscis estaba subiendo por las Casas Zodiacales tras haber estado en Rodorio y ahora seguramente se dirigía a su propio Templo. El joven hombre de cabellera celeste saludó cordialmente a Shea cuando pasaba por su lado con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, sin embargo, él detuvo sus pasos notando a la infante que aún permanecía pegada a su falda.

Albafika se quedó observando por largo rato a la pequeña mientras ella le devolvía inocentemente la mirada tan curiosa como él.

—_¡Blu! ¡__Blu! _—la niña exclamó con una enorme sonrisa señalando esta vez el cabello del Santo.

De pronto Albafika ensanchó los ojos ante la sorpresa.

—Por todos los dioses… —murmuró este aun sin salir de la estupefacción.

Shea frunció levemente el ceño, ya que el Santo Dorado parecía algo perturbado ante la infante. No debía ser la primera vez que estaba en presencia de un niño a pesar que era algo inusual en el Santuario, y sobre todo entre las doce Casas, pero era más como si estuviera viendo a un espíritu.

Pero antes de que alguien más dijera algo, nuevamente se escucharon pasos, pero estos eran más apresurados conforme subía los escalones con el tintineo de otra Cloth anunciando la llegada de otro caballero.

Manigoldo de Cancer parecía estar un poco alterado al mismo tiempo que tenía levemente la respiración algo agitada. Este buscaba frenéticamente con la mirada cada rincón, y sus ojos se detuvieron al divisar a la niña.

Shea se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión porque esos ojos azul violetas eran idénticos a los de la niña.

—Aquí estas, mocosa —el Santo de Cancer exclamó mientras exhalaba exageradamente—Te desapareces demasiado rápido para tener piernas tan cortas —se quejó el hombre con una mueca en sus labios, para luego levantar a la pequeña de la parte de atrás de del vestidito mientras esta reía.

—Manigoldo… —llamó suavemente Albafika captando la atención del Canceriano como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de sus presencias—¿Qué hiciste? —la pregunta la formuó pausada y en voz baja.

Ante la interrogante su compañero de armas se llevó una mano atrás de su nuca al tiempo que desviaba la mirada y chasqueaba la lengua.

—Al parecer a una niña —respondió este arrugando la nariz mirando a la chiquilla como si no supiera exactamente qué hacer con… esa cosa.

El Santo Dorado de Piscis solo pudo suspirar y negar suavemente con la cabeza, porque él más que nadie sabía quién era la madre de la criatura, puesto que el parecido estaba allí, y al parecer lo único que sacó de Manigoldo eran sus ojos, aun así, solo eso causaba un mar de interrogantes.

—Sera mejor que me retire a mi Templo —murmuró Albafika frotándose las sienes, antes de dirigirle una mirada significa al otro Dorado—Después iré hablar contigo sobre… tu problema —él agregó arqueando ligeramente una ceja mientras mirada a la niña que no parecía importarle en lo absoluto que su padre la sostuviera de aquella manera tan poco delicada.

El Caballero de Piscis se retiró a su casa pacientemente mientras que Manigoldo suspiraba con vigor.

—Bien, regresemos al templo, chiquilla. Supongo que comes —comentó el hombre de cabello corto sentando a la pequeña en su hombro lo cual parecía hacerla muy feliz—Y ni una palabra sobre esto, enana —le dijo a la pelirroja con una cara de pocos amigos antes de ir bajando las escaleras hacia Cancer.

—_¡Addio! _—exclamó la niña despidiéndose alegremente.

Shea simplemente movió lentamente su mano respondiendo a su despedida, pero su mente se encontraba algo ausente estando de lo más confusa ante la breve conversación de los Caballeros. Y de repente, vio como por encima de la abundante cabellera color ébano de la niña se asomaba un pequeño animal muy parecido a un monito de orejas largas... pestañeó sinceramente con sorpresa pensando si había imaginado cosas.

_Verdammt..._

¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar?

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¡Sorpresa! ¡Sorpresa! Manigoldo tiene una hija x'D**

**Awww para Shea fue una agradable sorpresa :'3 a pesar del infarto inicial jaja **

**Y se que que hay muchas dudas referente a la ****resurrección**** de los Santos, pero les aseguro que entre los ****demás**** fanfics todo se ira resolviendo, puesto que como mencionamos antes todos las historias ****están ****entrelazados**** 7u7**

**Y atentos con las piedras preciosas de cada uno :3**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sister Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

_**Okami Akai**_


	6. Revelations

**¡Saludos, mis queridos lectores! ****Aquí**** les traigo una nueva ****actualización**** de esta historia, puede que la Guerra Santa haya pasado, pero eso no quiere decir que los sucesos en el Santuario vayan a terminar jo jo jo**

**Aun sigo sin internet por eso a veces tardo en actualizar, pero deseo hacerles saber que hare todo lo posible por subirlos aunque en ocaciones tarde unos dias mas YwY**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

"_**Revelations"**_

**Grecia, Athena.**

**Abril, 15 de 1749**

Asmita caminó tranquilamente por el Templo de Virgo después de un rato de meditación, dirigiendo sus pasos a una de las pequeñas salas donde usualmente la joven Vestal se encontraba organizando o dividiendo las porciones de alimento para él o para sí misma. Y al llegar, efectivamente se la encontró retirando de una de las bandejas un poco de pan para ir colocándolo dentro de un pequeño paño de tela. La joven parecía hacer su labor por inercia, ya que sus hombros estaban algo caídos y su mirada fija en algún punto de la bandeja de plata; normalmente su expresión siempre vivaz ahora era un poco ausente… y Asmita fácilmente podía percibir todo eso de ella.

Shea giró su rostro hacia él al notar su presencia, y con un ligero suspiro se obligó a si misma a sonreír.

—Ya casi termino de empacar las cosas para el viaje, Asmita-sama —murmuró ella con suavidad dirigiendo su atención nuevamente en guardar los alimentos.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo, porque la pelirroja claramente se encontraba con los ánimos decaídos desde que le había dicho la noticia de que quería hacer un pequeño viaje a Jamir, ya que ameritaba hacer una meditación especial. Y para él no había uno mejor que el que usaba cuando apenas era un jovencito aprendiendo sobre las emociones ajenas, además que el Pope le había mencionado que la torre había sido reconstruida en honor a él y a Hakurei de Altar.

Ahora Shea parecía estar algo triste, aunque se esforzaba enormemente aparentar que no era así, obviamente no podía engañarlo, ella siempre había sido como un libro abierto. Para la Vestal su partida era como si reviviera el momento en que se fue a cumplir con su destino en la pasada Guerra Santa, como si al marcharse no iba a regresar a pesar que sabía que era un pensamiento un tanto tonto. Pero el temor seguía allí por más que se repitiera a si misma que solo eran un miedo poco infundido, él tenía que salir alguna vez del Santuario y ella ni nadie podía retenerlo por más que quisiera permanecer a su lado… Así que suspiró pesadamente y cuadró los hombros, porque simplemente lo que haría era esperar su regreso con alegría, y mientras tanto seguiría en sus quehaceres en su ausencia tratando de que sus engañosos pensamientos no la traicionaran.

—¿Sera solo por dos días? —ella preguntó cortando un buen trozo de queso y haciendo un lugar para aquellos dulces de naranja y almendras que sabía que tanto le gustaban a él.

—Así es —respondió entretenido de observar como ella intentaba aparentar.

—Entonces espero que sea suficiente comida —murmuró suavemente sacudiendo sus manos al tiempo que suspiraba pensando que no debía faltarle nada. Aunque tenía el conocimiento que seguramente él no ingeriría demasiado alimento en su meditación, pero prefería que le sobrara a que le faltase algo.

—¿Para dos personas?

Ella frunció el ceño deteniéndose brevemente ante la pregunta girando nuevamente su rostro para encararlo, y ver como el joven hombre arqueaba una ceja, y sin notar esa sonrisa casi imperceptible en sus cincelados labios.

La alemana parpadeó claramente confundida.

—Ehm… solo empaque para usted —le dijo en un murmullo, sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto.

Asmita inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado mientras sus labios se arqueaban en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Quiero que vayas conmigo, Shea.

En ese preciso instante el corazón de la joven comenzó a latir apresurado en su pecho, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Y-Yo?, ¿Pero por qué? —balbuceó con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—Te prometo que pronto lo averiguaras —le dijo con el conocimiento que eso solo despertaría la innata curiosidad de la joven—Prepárate, partiremos dentro de unas horas —él agregó girándose para salir de la habitación sin prisa.

Shea se quedó unos minutos completamente quieta, mirando fijamente por donde se había marchado el Santo Dorado, aun perpleja de que le hubiera sugerido que iría con él, entonces se palmeó las mejillas para eliminar el sonrojo que seguramente había tomado más intensamente su rostro. Posteriormente con un lento suspiro se dispuso a empacar un poco más de alimento con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. No solo la alegraba acompañarlo, sino también salir más allá del Santuario y sus alrededores, aunque sea por unos pocos días.

Esa misma tarde bajaron al Templo de Aries, donde el Patriarca los estaba esperando, aunque su mirada algo melancólica estaba fija contemplando el paisaje que siempre le brindo la primera Casa Zodiacal. Shea se sintió un poco empática, porque ya todos estaban conscientes que debía dejar la armadura de Aries para que la heredara alguien más, puesto que tenía otras obligaciones que cumplir, sin embargo, ya muchos sabían quién iba a obtener esa Cloth, y era una excelente opción.

Shion al notar su presencia les sonrió calidamente al tiempo que la pelirroja hacia una reverencia.

—Espero que puedas cumplir con tu cometido, Asmita —murmuró el Lemuriano con una sonrisa enigmática, dado que él era prácticamente el único que sabía con qué propósito el Santo de Virgo se dirigía a Jamir.

Shea solo pudo hacer un ligero mohín con sus labios con algo de sospecha, y tratando internamente de no ponerse algo nerviosa en el proceso, porque obviamente había algo que le estaban ocultando.

—Te lo agradezco, Patriarca —dijo el rubio imitando su gesto.

El lemuriano solamente asintió mientras alzaba sus manos y de ellos comenzaban a cargarse gran cantidad de energía, haciendo que el bello en la nuca de la alemana se erizaba levemente.

—En tres días enviare a Atlas para que se encargue de traerlos, puesto que yo no puedo salir del Santuario —él comentó mientras su cabello y su ropaje negro se movían por la fluctuación de su cosmos—Buen viaje —deseó con sinceridad, sonriendo al tiempo que esta vez posaba su mirada en Shea y le guiñó un ojo dejándola ahora aún más confundida que antes.

Así fueron teletransportados muy lejos de allí, la Vestal sintió un leve mareo cuando sus pies ahora estaban repentinamente firmes en un terreno distinto con montañas áridas rocosas a su alrededor, pero Asmita posó una mano en su espalda baja para estabilizarla, ya que sabía que la joven no estaba acostumbrada a dar esos saltos de viaje en un parpadeo. Entonces la pelirroja se lo agradeció con un leve asentimiento de cabeza mientras observaba su entorno con curiosidad, percatándose de la tranquilidad y el silencio que reinaba en esa tierra tan nueva para ella.

—Vamos, ya está atardeciendo —le dijo él mientras camina hacia el interior de aquella torre.

Shea lo siguió al tiempo que apretaba inconscientemente la cuerda del pequeño saco donde llevaba los alimentos, preguntándose por que la llevaría a ese lugar. Y una vez adentro, ella notó que el interior era tan sencillo como el exterior, pero grande y espacioso con un toque acogedor y lleno de paz.

Sin embargo, había algo extraño en aquel ambiente que le erizaba la piel y le producía cierta inquietud que optó rápidamente por ignorar. Asmita simplemente solo giró su rostro sobre su hombro y le dedicó una leve sonrisa diciéndole que esperara antes de marcharse al piso de arriba tras desaparecer por una cortina y subir las escaleras. Para la Vestal significaba que iba hacer una meditación profunda, y ella más que nadie sabía que eso podía tardar unas horas o más de un día, por eso se dirigió a una pequeña habitación donde se encontraba una cama amplia, se sentó a la orilla de esta después de que acomodo todo del interior del pequeño saco.

Era consciente que iba anochecer en apenas una hora, pero eso no impidió que un bostezo se escapara de sus labios. No había mucho que hacer allí y sabía que el tiempo no correría igual para el Santo Dorado que para ella, así que acomodo las sabanas y se acostó. Pero en vez de conciliar el sueño, lo que hizo fue darle vueltas y vueltas lo que le había dicho Asmita-sama, o más bien, lo que no le dijo… realmente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas saber porque se encontraba allí, cuando literalmente no estaba haciendo nada desde que llego.

¿Cuál era su función?

Siendo honesta todo esto le parecía tan extraño y confuso…

'

'

Shea despertó sobresaltada y desorientada cuando una honda de energía barrio su cuerpo repentinamente.

Respiró temblorosamente mientras posaba una mano en su pecho donde su corazón latía apresurado. La habitación permanecía en silencio e inmersa en la oscuridad, pero no había nada diferente, sola aquella chispeante electricidad que reinaba en el ambiente que le pareció que no estaba cuando llegaron, sin embargo, esta comenzó a desaparecer lentamente dejando todo nuevamente tranquilo. Más, sin embargo, así no pudo conciliar nuevamente el sueño, por eso se dispuso a levantarse decidida a investigar un poco. Internamente estaba preocupada por Asmita-sama, a pesar que él debía seguir estando en meditación.

Pensándolo más detenidamente, quizás fuera el cosmos del Santo Dorado de Virgo que hizo semejante explosión de energía, pero quería asegurarse de todas maneras.

Aun las pesadillas de su muerte la asechaban de vez en cuando.

El fresco de la noche acaricio su piel a través de la ropa una vez que salió de la habitación. Observó todo con cuidado calculando que ya debía de ser de madrugada al ver la luna en el cielo a través de una de las pequeñas ventanas, y un largo suspiro escapo de sus labios, abrazándose a sí misma sintiendo su piel ahora un poco más fría. Sus pasos la llevaron a recorrer el inmenso cuarto, y se detuvo al observar un manchón en el suelo, y se agachó para observarlo más detenidamente descubriendo el color rojo oscuro y seco que la dejo petrificada al identificar rápidamente lo que era, sangre seca y vieja… tragó hondo sintiéndose un poco temblorosa, detallando su alrededor como si recién hubiera llegado, recordando que en aquel lugar se reparaban las armaduras con la sangre sagrada de los Santos de Athena.

Se levantó muy despacio pensando en regresar a su habitación, sin embargo, se quedó observando fijamente la cortina que ocultaba las escaleras en espiral. Quizás podía solo echar un vistazo, porque a pesar que sabía que estaba bien, solo quería verlo para que su mente ansiosa estuviera más tranquila después de ver aquella sangre vieja en el suelo.

Un poco más decidida se quitó las sandalias y las dejó a un lado para asegurarse de no hacer ningún ruido, entonces hizo a un lado la cortina y comenzó a subir los escalones casi de puntillas teniendo todo el cuidado posible, y así se dirigió al último piso donde deducía que estaría el Caballero de Oro, pero cuando atravesó la habitación a través del bello marco de madera; se quedó de pie completamente quieta viendo la habitación vacía con aquellas estatuas budistas en ambos lados, se tenia una chispa antigua a pesar que todo aquel piso fue reconstruido según le había dicho Asmita-sama cuando le había mencionado lo del viaje. Frunció el ceño en confusión pensando que se había equivocado y el joven hombre estaría en otro cuarto, no obstante, había algo en aquel lugar que llamaba toda su atención como si dentro de ella aflorara una tristeza y algo de angustia.

Entonces caminó pausadamente percatándose con lentitud que aquel lugar fue donde él había concentrado todo su cosmos hacía más de un año…

Lentamente se dejó caer al suelo posando sus manos en el frió piso donde aún había rastros de color rojizo, recordando a su vez la sangre que había manchado la Cloth Dorada de Virgo al llegar al Santuario, y sus labios temblaron sin poderlo evitar.

Asmita había sacrificado su vida justo donde estaba parada.

Cerró los ojos turbada sintiendo ya la humedad en ellos, sus dedos se oprimieron con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, recordando aquel dolor que la había dominado por bastante tiempo. También apretó sus labios hasta formar una fina línea mientras trataba de comprenderlo, ya que todo esto estaba muy lejos de ser lo que se había imaginado al haber ido a ese sitio tan lejano.

—No te traje aquí para que sufrieras de nuevo, Shea.

La joven se le paralizó el pulso ante aquella voz, y se puso rápidamente de pie mientras disimuladamente pasaba sus manos por su rostro para eliminar todo rastro de alguna lagrima traicionera. Luego respiró hondo antes de girarse, porque sinceramente no le gustaba que la viera en esas condiciones, pero cuando por fin lo encaró se quedó completamente sin aliento cuando él le devolvió la mirada.

Shea entreabrió los labios sintiendo que se quedó repentinamente sin voz. Después de más de tres años estaba viendo por primera vez el hermoso color de ojos del Santo Dorado de Virgo, de un bello tono de azul lavanda. Aquella mirada era profunda, pero que le transmitía tranquilidad y seguridad, y a la vez sentía como si mirara a través de ella.

¿Cuántas veces había añorado el día en que por fin vería aquellos ojos?

Las emociones se arremolinaban en su interior, y Asmita sonrió ligeramente mientras se acercó a ella sin prisa, detallándola. Y sin contenerse, llevó su mano a su corto cabello pelirrojo que ni siquiera llegaba a rozar sus delicados hombros, y sostuvo un mechón; sintiendo la suavidad entre sus dedos.

—Tenías razón, es como el cálido atardecer —le murmuró mientras que la joven Vestal seguía muda del asombro. Observó sus orbes color ámbar, esa mirada clara, gentil pero decidida a la vez, y se preguntó si brillaban de la misma manera cuando ella sentía otras emociones, o si cambiaban de alguna manera. Llevó distraídamente sus dedos a su rostro algo redondeado, donde rozo su mejilla sintiendo la suavidad de aquella piel tibia y trigueña.

Como sospechaba, verla causó que aquel poderoso sentimiento que se movía adentro de su pecho se acentuara aún más, como si los latidos de su corazón se volvieran más fuertes.

Para él, Shea era tan hermosa por fuera como lo era por dentro desde que la conoció.

—Asmita-sama… —ella logró pronunciar aun sin aliento, al tiempo que unos intensos escalofríos escalaban rápidamente por su columna ante la sensación de ese sutil roce de sus dedos y aquella mirada que la estaba detallando tan intensamente que volvió loco su pulso.

Él solo siguió observándola, sonriendo para sí mismo porque por su baja estatura, que apenas y si lograba llegarle al hombro le daba la impresión de que fuera un poco más niña a pesar que ya era toda una joven mujer de veinte años. Sobre todo por aquel vestido blanco algo holgado que usaban las Vestales, dándole un aspecto algo inocente, si bien en realidad su personalidad era fuerte y chispeante.

Entonces el rubio pensó en ese momento revelarle el motivo del porque estaba ella allí, y la verdad quería ver cada una de sus expresiones.

—Considere que ya había llegado el momento de poder percibir el mundo con el único sentido que me faltaba —Asmita apartó lentamente su mano del rostro de la chica mientras hablaba—Y este lugar tiene un gran nivel espiritual que me permite concentrar mi cosmos a un nivel mucho más alto que cualquier otro sitio —explicó brevemente.

Shea lo observó atentamente aun sin entender que pintaba ella en todo eso.

—Y la razón de traerte aquí es bastante simple —una ligera sonrisa comenzó a formarse nuevamente en sus labios—Solo deseaba que la primera persona que vería por primera vez, fueras tu.

—¿P-Por qué yo?

—Solo quería conocer a la joven que estuvo a mi lado todos estos años —respondió ladeando un poco la cabeza mientras la observaba. Shea fue la única que realmente sufrió por su muerte, pero eso prefirió guardárselo para sí mismo.

Sus ojos ambas se abrieron aún más por la sorpresa, y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono muy parecido al de su cabello, una reacción que daba gusto de ver sinceramente. En cambio, para ella era como si hubiera desconectado algo dentro de su cabeza, porque era incapaz de pensar correctamente, esas simples y sencillas palabras agitaron con fuerza aquel tierno amor que sentía por él.

Pero aun así no entendía porque tuvo que llevarla hasta ese lugar, porque conociendo sus poderes, Asmita podía teletransportarse al Templo de Virgo en un parpadeo.

—Se que aun tienes dudas, acompáñame —le dijo el Santo Dorado con suavidad cerrando nuevamente los ojos al momento de girarse.

Shea a duras penas logró reaccionar para poder seguirlo, aún demasiado incrédula ante todo lo que estaba pasando. Más bien poso una mano en su pecho temiendo que su corazón pudiera escaparse en cualquier instante. Sus palabras aun resonaban en su cabeza como un mantra que le causaba un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago como si fueran el suave aleteo de miles de mariposas. Entonces se percató curiosa como él la guiaba a través de una pequeña puerta que conducía a una escalera oculta, un tramo corto con una portilla y que llevaba a un espacio del techo donde se podía apreciar todo el paisaje.

La joven sintió un poco de vértigo ante aquella gran altura como un peso muerto que iba desde su pecho hasta terminar anclándose en su estómago. Tenía unas ganas increíbles de dar media vuelta para regresar por donde había venido, pero la presencia del Caballero la obligaba a mantener su orgullo intacto, aun así, no se alejó demasiado de su lado solo por si acaso. Y Asmita tomó asiento en su típica posición de loto, y ella con más dudas que antes solo se dispuso a imitarlo sentándose a un lado.

Pero mientras transcurrían poco a poco los minutos sin decirse ni una sola palabra, entonces por fin comprendió porque había subido a ese lugar, Asmita-sama estaba allí para admirar el cielo nocturno en todo su esplendor. La pelirroja sonrió para sí misma al observar como él miraba el millar de estrellas en aquel cielo sin nubes con aquellos ojos inexpertos, pero tan llenos de sabiduría a la vez… su corazón se estremeció, dado que también entendió su propia presencia allí, al parecer él deseaba su compañía como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora, y se alegraba inmensamente por eso. Y a pesar que un silencio se estableció entre ellos; estaba muy lejos de ser incomodo, más bien era relajante estar de esa manera, uno al lado del otro donde ya las palabras sobraban, donde la sola compañía era lo único que necesitaban es ese momento de paz.

El frió pasó a ser un segundo plano para ella, porque viéndolo de esa manera disfrutar por primera vez esa experiencia que le brindaba una calidez que emanaba desde su corazón hasta el resto de su cuerpo. También pensó que eso no podría hacerlo en el Santuario, no era el mismo ambiente que él tanto necesitaba explorar.

Pasó un largo rato, y Asmita volteó un poco su rostro para observar el semblante tranquilo de la chica que dormía ahora plácidamente apoyada en su hombro, siendo un peso ligero y tibio. El sueño la venció sin darse cuenta de ello, y él sonrió con afecto al cubrir su menudo cuerpo con su capa y aproximarla aún más a él para brindarle calor pasando su brazo por su estrecha cintura, ella solo murmuró algo en sueños para volver a quedarse quieta y serena... Él más que nadie sabía que la pelirroja se esforzaba día a día sin que nadie sospechara que a esas alturas las pesadillas la perseguían por las noches, dejándola agotada la mayoría del tiempo; por eso le alegraba que pudiera descansar en ese momento, así podía verla por sus sueños.

—Quien diría que a pesar de pasar años luchando para comprender las emociones humanas; una pequeña pelirroja despertaría en mí sentimientos tan únicos —Asmita murmuró mirando sus facciones delicadas.

Entonces su vista se posó nuevamente hacia el cielo contemplando todas esas maravillas ocultas.

—Gracias… Athena.

Una estrella fugaz paso velozmente encima de ellos en respuesta.

'

'

Al regresar al Santuario, Shea se sentía como renovada.

Su lazo con Asmita-sama se había fortalecido aún más, aunque todavía no sabía con certeza si podía permitirse tener esperanzas más osadas, pero solo el tiempo lo diría, y ella esperaría sin importar los resultados.

Total, ya era feliz de esa manera.

Muy pocos sabían que el Santo Dorado de Virgo había recuperado la vista, puesto que este aun prefería mantenerse con los ojos cerrados. Aunque a veces la alemana lo descubría observando detalladamente algún paisaje, el vuelo de un ave, o como simplemente las hojas en la copa de los árboles se movían… incluso para ella aún era algo extraño ver el color de sus ojos, o descubrir que la estaba mirando; su corazón daba un vuelco en su pecho en esos precisos momentos, pero igual le sonreía.

En ese momento ella estaba observando toda la maravilla del Santuario desde las afueras de la Casa del Patriarca después de llevar algunas bandejas de pan recién hecho al lemuriano en una forma de agradecimiento.

No pudo evitar pensar en todas las cosas que habían sucedido desde que los Santos Dorados volvieron a la vida, Regulus había regresado de Irlanda acompañado por una encantadora jovencita rubia de ojos azules, vistiendo ropa blanca inmaculada junto con una joven mujer que parecía ser su escolta. También Albafika se había aventurado a salir más de su Templo mientras poco a poco perdía el miedo atroz de hacerles daño a las personas, y este a menudo bajaba a Rodorio, donde aún el pueblo le brindaba especial y tremendo respeto por recordar el sacrificio que había hecho al protegerlos.

Y Manigoldo iba avanzando en la difícil tarea de acostumbrarse a ser padre, la encantadora niña había hechizados a todos con su dulce y tierna personalidad.

Es más, desde allí podía ver claramente el Templo de Piscis, donde el jardín de rosas no envenenadas se encontraba Manigoldo charlando sobre algún tema con el guardián de aquella casa Zodiacal, pero este se vio obligado a salir corriendo de improvisto cuando la pequeña comenzó a jugar encantada entre los hermosos pétalos rojos. El hombre de corto cabello azul intentaba alcanzarla entre irritado y preocupado para que no se pinchara seguramente con las espinas de las flores, mientras que Albafika simplemente negaba suavemente con la cabeza, y hasta Shea juraba que podía escuchar desde allí un suspiro de su parte.

Rió suavemente ante la escena, porque era algo esplendido de observar. Sin lugar a dudas la presencia de la infante le había dado aún más vida al Santuario.

—Tienen que tener cuidado, o la alegría no perdurara.

La alemana casi brinca del susto ante la voz femenina que habló de pronto a un lado de ella.

Al girarse se encontró con la misteriosa mujer de largo cabello castaño oscuro amarrado en una cola alta y con sus ojos bicolor con la mirada fija en algún punto indefinido a la lejanía. A veces la veía deambular por el Santuario, explorando todo con curiosidad y suspicacia, estaba más que claro que el agua que ella aún no confiaba demasiado en ninguno de ellos, y siendo honesta aun no comprendía demasiado bien cuál era el motivo, ya que tampoco hablaba demasiado. Es más, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba allí, ya que en un principio había llegado a pensar que se había marchado junto con la otra mujer misteriosa, pero hasta ahora ella era la única que había visto.

—Uh… me temo que no sé a qué se refiere —murmuró Shea algo incomoda, puesto que algo salvaje y místico transmitía aquella mujer que la dejaba un poco ansiosa.

—La pequeña de cabello de ébano estará en peligro, y solo la presencia del ámbar de fuego podrá evitar el cruel destino, pero las palabras serán un tema prohibido.

La alemana parpadeó totalmente confundida antes esa oración.

—Los mensajes de la naturaleza son significativos, solo hay que saberlos interpretarlos… Shea —le dijo y esta vez poso su mirada en ella.

Shea tragó hondo ante aquellos ojos extraños y enigmáticos con esas marcas rojizas por debajo de ellos. Entonces sintió un ligero escalofrió antes de que la mujer se diera media vuelta y se retirara con ese vestido blanco parecido a la seda.

Realmente se estaba esforzando comprender que acababa de pasar, fue todo tan raro que la dejo aún más intrigada. Ella había dicho su nombre con un mundo de significado detrás.

Y la semana que paso después de ese acontecimiento sinceramente la había inquietado, porque no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que dijo. De verdad no sabía si darle importancia o algo, pero sinceramente no sabía qué hacer.

Hasta Asmita-sama se había percatado de su estado, sin embargo, él no le hizo preguntas porque quizás sabía que ella no quería hablar del tema. Tenía temor de estar demente, o quizás le estaba dando demasiada importancia al asunto, aunque si era sincera consigo misma, una sensación extraña se instaló en su pecho, como si fuera un presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder. Pero mientras pasaban los días todo seguía siendo tan normal como podría ser, y aun así, no podía quitarse esa desagradable sensación de encima, y cada vez se estaba preocupando de su estado mental.

_Verdammt_... ¿Podría ser que estaba perdiendo los nervios?

O será que aquella mujer de exótica apariencia había hecho algo raro con ella, ya ni siquiera sabía que pensar al respecto… Fluorite y Agasha, y hasta la misma Nerys intentaron hablar con ella en más de una ocasión, pero solo les respondían que estaba bien y que no había nada de qué preocuparse, aunque la realidad fuera tan distinta. Se estaba comenzando a frustrar, y ahora pensaba seriamente en hablar con el Santo de Oro porque ya no podía soportarlo… tal vez pudiera darle algún consejo, o el simple hecho de contarle podría desahogarla de alguna manera.

Soltó un largo suspiro mientras sujetaba con fuerza las riendas del Holsteiner, presa de la tensión que comenzaba hacer mella en ella y que ni siquiera cabalgar por los alrededores del Santuario esa mañana pudieron tranquilizarla. Así que con resignación guió al caballo cerca de la pradera para dejarlo que pastara por las cercanías.

Pero al momento de desmontar, divisó algo moviéndose con rapidez por el rabillo del ojo. Frunciendo el ceño giró su rostro en aquella dirección descubriendo sorprendida como la pequeña niña italiana corría entre la hierba alta con pequeños saltos en dirección al bosque. Completamente alarmada de que una criatura se internara en semejante lugar fue enseguida atrás de ella dándole una seña a Hartwig para que se quedara cerca.

Cuando se internó en el bosque no duro demasiado tiempo hasta encontrarse con la infante que parecía buscar algo entre los árboles. Y Shea suspiró temblorosamente del alivio, porque gracias a los Dioses no se había alejado demasiado.

—Mellea… —llamó suavemente, viendo como la niña volteaba a mirarla con esos encantadores ojos inocentes—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Escondida de _papà granchio _—respondió acercándose a la Vestal.

—¿Estás jugando a las escondidas? —Shea intentó adivinar viendo posteriormente como Mellea asentía vigorosamente—Ehm… Manigoldo, digo… ¿Tu padre sabe que estás jugando con él? —aventuró a preguntar arqueando una ceja.

—No —dijo la niña con inocencia mientras ladeaba la cabeza a un lado—¡Pero _papà granchio_ siempre encontrarme! —exclamó alzando sus brasitos con alegría y entre risas.

La pelirroja suspiró pesadamente mientras se masajeaba las sienes, imaginando que el Santo de Cancer ya debía estar buscando frenéticamente a la niña, porque sinceramente esto pasaba más a menudo de lo que quería admitir el Caballero. Ya el resto de los Santos mantenían un ojo encima de la chiquilla vigilándola, puesto que de alguna u otra manera todos se habían encariñado con su dulzura, siendo todo lo contrario de la personalidad del padre.

Sin embargo, le parecía extraño que se hubiera alejado tanto sin ser vista.

—El bosque es muy peligroso para ti, nena —comenzó a decir la alemana inclinándose a la altura de la niña, y mientras le hablaba acariciaba su corto cabello oscuro, preguntándose porque decidió ir aquel lugar donde podría haber tantos escondites en el interior del Santuario—Ven, vámonos.

—_Spirito _—dijo Mellea señalando con su manita algo invisible que estaba en movimiento.

Shea frunció el ceño porque claramente no estaba viendo lo que la pequeña le estaba indicando, pero luego abrió ampliamente los ojos sorprendida al cruzársele una idea que no parecía ser tan descabellada.

¿Acaso Mellea podía…?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el fuerte relinchido de su caballo que aún permanecía a la entrada del bosque.

Shea se tensó al detectar que el semental gris se escuchaba nervioso mientras resoplaba y relinchaba con demasiada insistencia. Y hasta ella misma comenzó a darse cuenta que el ambiente se había vuelto más pesado.

El bello de su cuerpo se erizó ante el mal presentimiento que la venia persiguiendo todos esos días se acentuó en sus entrañas.

—Es hora de irnos —y rápidamente tomó a la pequeña de la muñeca para dirigirse directamente hacia su caballo y salir de allí lo más rápido que podían.

Al girarse casi se topa de brunces con un cuerpo macizo que obviamente no había estado allí antes. A la pelirroja se le dilataron las pupilas al ver al joven que la miraba con una sonrisa torcida; portaba una Cloth pero esta era totalmente negra, pero que ella recordaba era tan distintas a las Sapuris…

Simplemente no podía ser un Espectro, ellos estaban encarcelados en el rosario que le mismo Santo de Virgo había hecho.

Apretó los labios mientras retrocedía un paso y colocaba a Mellea atrás de ella para protegerla de aquel ser que no le transmitía nada más que pura desconfianza. Esa criatura era maligna, solo bastaba para ver sus ojos oscuros que casi no poseían brillo alguno para darse cuenta.

De repente, sintió como la pequeña se aferraba aún más a sus pantalones, tironeando para llamar su atención. Y Shea giró su rostro notando que la niña miraba atrás de ellas con sus ojitos confusos y algo temerosos, y fue donde se le bajo el alma a los pies cuando divisó como otro Caballero de negra armadura aparecía de entre los árboles y arbustos con una sonrisa tan maligna que solo le causo nauseas.

_Scheiße_… estaban en graves problemas.

El individuo que tenía en frente dio un paso hacia ella.

—El plan funciono a la perfección. Le ahorramos la tarea al _signore_ de venir —rió este entre dientes.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Shea murmuró entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de no perder de vista a ninguno de los dos, estando lo más alerta que podía mientras su cerebro intentaba pensar en cualquier cosa que les hiciera ganas el tiempo suficiente para huir, o al menos que alguien viniera en su auxilio.

Ya que no era estúpida, no tenía la suficiente habilidad o fuerza para vencer a esos dos.

—Soy Vittorio de Canis Mayor Negro —el primer sujeto que apareció le respondió con arrogancia.

El segundo también rió llamando la atención de la Vestal, al tiempo que se inclinaba alzando las manos con peligrosas garras en ellas.

—Y yo soy Gino de Lince Negro —habló mientras disfrutaba ver su presa en apuros.

Shea los analizó rápidamente, mientras una gota de sudor rodaba por su frente, dedujo que lo único que podrían ser eran Santos Negros, eso explicarían el color de sus armaduras y esa actitud tan malvada y cruel. Ella recordaba vagamente las historias de esos seres que eran exiliados del Santuario dada su naturaleza retorcida y ansias de poder, aunque había pensado erróneamente que estos se habían extinguido hacia unos años atrás cuando un par de Santos Dorados fueron encomendados para aquella misión.

—No necesitas presentarte, _ragazza_… —le dijo Canis Mayor al mismo tiempo que seguía avanzado con paso confiado—Nos llevaremos a la niña rápido antes que vengan esos asquerosos Dorados.

Entonces ella ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando en su mente se repitió aquel mensaje que la extraña mujer de ojos bicolor le había dicho, cobrando total sentido en ese momento… y su corazón latió a mil por hora, no se cuestionaba porque querían llevarse a Mellea, puesto que no era momento para hacerlo.

La iba a proteger no cabía duda de ello, aunque sus posibilidades eran sumamente bajas.

La pequeña italiana tomó su mano y Shea la miró de reojo viendo sus ojos de ese azul violeta brillando con miedo, porque hasta una criatura tan inocente podría percibir la maldad de aquellos dos seres. Ella simplemente le sonrió en respuesta para ofrecerle algo de tranquilidad, rezando internamente para conseguir tiempo suficiente sin importar si iba a sobrevivir o no, lo único que realmente le importaba en ese momento era Mellea.

—Lamento decir que hoy no se la llevaran, _blödian _—insultó alzando la barbilla y colocándose en una postura defensiva con la niña protegida lo más apegada a ella que podía. Agradecida internamente por haberse puesto el atuendo que usaba para montar y entrenar, y no aquel estorboso vestido blanco que le dificultaba hacer movimientos rápidos.

El Lince Negro solo bufó verdaderamente divertido sin quitar la estúpida sonrisa de sus labios.

—Solo nos llevaremos a la _bambina_. Tú por otro lado, solo eres un testigo al cual hay que eliminar —siseó este con sorna.

—Entonces suerte con ello —la Vestal sonrió ladinamente, aunque en realidad por dentro se moría de los nervios. No tenían oportunidad de escapar, solo de enfrentarlos.

—Esto será pan comido —Canis Mayor Negro se acercó a ella obviamente sin considerarla ni siquiera una amenaza.

Pues grave error.

En un movimiento rápido, Shea se agachó posando ambas manos en la tierra para tener estabilidad, lanzando así una patada hacia arriba propinándole un buen golpe en la barbilla dejándolo algo aturdido, teniendo la gran ventaja que al subestimarla dejo la guardia demasiado baja. Mientras que ella agarraba a Mellea entre sus brazos para coger impulso nuevamente con los pies en el suelo y echarse para atrás lo más veloz que pudo cuando el Lince Negro la arremetió con sus garras en una reacción rápida al ver como atacaban a su compañero. Ella sintió repentino ardor en su mejilla, pero le prestó el mínimo de atención con el corazón desbocado en su pecho y la adrenalina recorriendo rápidamente su cuerpo.

Sabiendo que tenía los minutos contados, aferró a Mellea en su pecho al tiempo que la pequeña ocultaba su rostro entre su ropa. Retrocedió hasta que su espalda choco contra el tronco de un gran árbol viendo con algo de satisfacción como ambos ya habían borrado aquella sonrisa de sus rostros.

Los Santos Negros estaban muy conscientes de que por culpa de ella estaban perdiendo tiempo valioso.

—¿No que era pan comido? —se burló la alemana sabiendo que solo los iba a provocar. Sujetando a Mellea por lo menos le daba la ventaja de que no podría matarla sin hacerle daño a la niña también, dándole quizás algo más de tiempo, ya que al parecer solo querían secuestrarla.

—Serás… —el Canis Negro se frotó la barbilla con sus ojos llameantes en ira.

—No te preocupes, le haré sufrir una agonía antes de que muera —dijo su compañero preparando nuevamente sus garras con una mirada feroz.

—Tsk, bueno solo se cuidadoso con la _bambina_, con suerte solo quedara algo lastimada.

—Igual el _signore_ la iba a matar. Pero quizás la deje con vida para que el mismo tenga el placer de hacerlo —siseó comenzando a sonreír malignamente al igual que su camarada.

Shea jadeó con sorpresa ante aquella nueva revelación, sintiendo como su alma se les venía a los pies con autentico terror.

¿Qué más podría hacer?

Pero el Lince Negro no le dio el tiempo de seguir analizando su terrible situación, porque en seguida alzó su mano derecha en una clara posición de ataque.

—_¡Ressō Shippū!_

Él lanzó varios zarpazos a gran velocidad desgarrando el viento y creando láminas de viento afiladas, y estas ondas de aire letales se precipitaron hacia ellas, y que comenzaron a cortar todo a su paso mientras se acercaban a ambas en un parpadeo. A Shea solo le dio chance de colocarse de espaldas al ataque aferrando aún más a la niña contra su cuerpo para intentar protegerla lo mejor que podría. Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas que no poseía ni tiempo para derramar, apretó los dientes con fuerza a la espera de su muerte, orando que después Mellea pudiera conseguir escapar de alguna forma.

—_¡Kān!_

Shea sintió el golpe de energía que paso a través de su cuerpo, agitando violentamente su ropa y sus cabellos. Más sin embargo, no había dolor ni nada parecido, así que se giró sobre su hombro aun con el corazón en la garganta para ver qué era lo que había pasado.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras observaba con confusión como se había formado una especie de barrera dorada que estaba repeliendo el ataque sin problemas. Luego lo vio… Asmita-sama se encontraba a su lado rodeándolas protectoramente con su capa, su larga cabellera rubia danzando en el aire por su cosmos elevado, y sus ojos azul lavanda observando fijamente a los Santos Negros.

El pulso de la alemana saltó al ver aquella mirada, y un ligero escalofrió estremeció su tembloroso cuerpo, porque jamás lo había visto con esa expresión de silenciosa ira…

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¡Cha cha chaaaan! Lamento dejarlo en esta parte de ****tensión**** 7u7**

**¿Los Santos Negros han regresado? Pobre Shea y Mellea, pero Asmita llego justo a tiempo D: y que manera de aparecer ¬w ¬ grrr **

**Por otro lado nuestro Santo de Virgo ya tiene la capacidad de ver, ****demostrándole**** al mismo tiempo a la pequeña pelirroja lo que significa para él :'3**

**Y quiero dejar el dato que el poder del Lince es totalmente canon xD Nos dedicamos mucho ****investigándolo**** todo para estos fanfics, aunque las cosas que no conseguimos demasiado resultado pues tuvimos que improvisar jaja**

**Y esperamos que les guste el nombre italiano de la hija de Manigoldo jeje**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sister Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

_**Okami Akai**_


	7. Feelings uncover

**¡Hola! ¡****Aquí**** esta un nuevo capitulo! Aunque lamento decir que esta historia esta llegando a su fin :'3 pero como una pequeña ****compensación**** les recomiendo que preparen sus ovarios 7u7 okno xD**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

"_**Feelings uncover"**_

**Grecia, Athena.**

**Abril, 24 de 1749**

Asmita permanecía impasible, solamente su ceño ligeramente fruncido demostraba que se encontraba realmente enfadado, mientras evaluaba aquellos Santos Negros que ahora lo miraban con recelo y nada satisfechos que hubiera frustrado el ataque.

—Santos de Athena —gruñó el Lince Negro agazapándose y preparándose para una nueva arremetida.

El ceño del rubio solo se pronuncio un poco mas con molestia, al tiempo que alzaba lentamente su mano con sus dedos en una posición característica.

—_Tenma Kōfuku _—sentenció el Santo de Virgo viendo posteriormente como la armadura negra del enemigo era desecha por una increíble cantidad de poder, para después desintegrar el resto de su cuerpo con su pobre alma gritando en agonía antes de caer como un peso muerto en el suelo. Él dejó salir un pesado suspiro para tratar de eliminar todas esas emociones negativas de su organismo para poner su atención en la joven a su lado—¿Estás bien?

La pelirroja alzó su mirada ante la suave voz que le habló, encontrándose con los ojos azul lavandoa del rubio que parecían inspeccionarla a pesar que él ya podía percibir su estado con sus otros sentidos. Pero ella igualmente le sonrió algo temblorosa aun con los nervios un poco crispados.

—Estamos bien —respondió aferrando a la pequeña más contra su pecho para que no presenciara de más aquella horrible escena. No quería que su mente aun inocente presenciara cosas que pudrieran perturbarla, si hasta ella misma se le había revuelto un poco el estómago, aunque aquel ser maligno se lo tenía bien merecido.

Asmita solo asintió levemente mientras bajaba su capa, prestándole cuidado a la amenaza que tenían en frente.

—Bastardos —soltó de repente el Santo Negro que aún quedaba con vida llamando la atención de ellos, claramente furioso de ver morir a su compañero, sin embargo, era incapaz de atacar por pura cobardía quizás. Este pensó que su mejor opción sería huir, si bien irse con las manos vacías no era un buen presagio.

Pero siquiera antes de que pudiera hacer un solo movimiento algo lo tomó bruscamente del cuello y lo azotó contra el suelo con más fuerza de la que era necesaria para abrir la tierra.

Manigoldo de Cancer tenía una enorme sonrisa torcida que no llegaba a iluminar los ojos.

—Oh, pero mira que tenemos aquí, pequeños imbéciles. Pensé que habíamos acabado con la organización de Nero —comentó el Canceriano con algo de repulsión, para después echar un vistazo de reojo a Mellea que estaba sana y salva en los brazos de la Vestal.

Shea observó la mirada significativa y silenciosa que le lanzo el Santo de Dorado de Cancer por un segundo antes de dirigir toda su atención en aquel ser despreciable.

—Nero no puede ser derrotado, ni siquiera por ustedes —Canis Mayor Negro habló intentando liberarse desesperadamente. No obstante, una gota de sudor surco su frente porque estaban ahora en clara desventaja con aquellos dos Santos de Athena que no se veían para nada contentos.

Manigoldo hizo una mueca con los labios al tiempo que se erguía lentamente.

—¿Por qué quieren a la niña? —interrogó mirando al Santo Negro debajo de él. Y como este solo resopló en respuesta nada dispuesto a cooperar, entonces comenzó a pisar fuertemente su espalda con el tacón de su bota dorada—Responde, bastardo, o sabremos qué tan frágil es tu columna —dijo en un tono cruel y burlón escuchando encantando como este se retorcía cuando ejerció más fuerza contra su cuerpo débil y patético.

—Es la última del linaje… —empezó a decir el Santo Negro gruñendo furioso ante el dolor—Con ella muerta podremos se libres y resurgir sin restricciones.

Asmita solo avanzo un par de pasos para cubrir a Shea y a la niña protegiéndolas al tiempo que fruncía ligeramente el ceño al percibir una nueva presencia.

—Manigoldo…

El rubio intento prevenir, pero casi al instante fue interrumpido por una sombra que emergió entre los árboles.

—_Grand Fang Black._

De improvisto el Caballero de Cancer tuvo que apartarse de un salto del Santo Negro porque un trozo puntiagudo de tierra solida salió del suelo atravesando la garganta del Lince Negro que solo le dio tiempo de gemir y ahogarse con su propia sangre antes de desplomarse completamente inmóvil y sin vida, con la tierra comenzando a impregnarse de líquido carmesí.

—¿Que mierdas? —soltó Manigoldo—Hey, hey, casi me ensucian la armadura —este murmuró sacudiéndose las diminutas partículas de tierra de la Cloth, y luego frunció los labios antes de observar con atención la tercera presencia que poco a poco se dio a conocer. Entrecerró los ojos mientras sonreía ampliamente sin gracia—Desgraciado, pensé que estabas muerto.

El misterioso hombre caminó tranquilamente hacia ellos, para luego detenerse a una distancia prudente mirándolos con absoluta calma a pesar de la situación.

Shea miró atenta al recién llegado que infundía elegancia, maldad y también poder, poseía el cabello corto y casi negro, de ojos claros, su piel era tostada. Portaba un traje de gabardina negra, sin embargo, en algunas zonas de su cuerpo podía divisarse partes de una oscura armadura.

—Tenía la esperanza de que no tendría que intervenir la verdad —dijo el hombre mirando sin inmutarse el cadáver del Santo Negro que el mismo eliminó—Vittorio sabía más que nadie que no se aceptan soplones en Nero —dio un bajo suspiro mientras se peinaba su cabello hacia atrás antes de posar su mirada clara en los presentes—Si te pido que entregues a la niña… ¿Aceptarías? —agregó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

El Santo de Cancer resopló al mismo tiempo que Shea abrazaba aún más fuerte a la pequeña sin notar como Asmita había observado con atención su reacción.

—A otra niña quizás, pero no a esta —Manigoldo contestó tronándose los nudillos junto con cara de pocos amigos ante la mención de su hija—Y no sabía que los Santos Negros podían volver de entre los muertos —agregó cambiando el tema y cruzándose de brazos, ya que necesitaban respuestas.

—Y ciertamente no podemos —concordó el hombre de piel morena con una sonrisa ladina antes de alzar su mano y atrapar entre sus dedos el taño de una rosa blanca que había aparecido de la nada a gran velocidad.

Manigoldo observó algo sorprendido como a su lado apareció el Santo Dorado de Piscis sosteniendo una de aquellas rosas rojas, preparado por si tenía que usarla mientras observaba fijamente al Santo Negro.

—Oh, Alba-chan, que bueno que llegas —saludó el Canceriano con una gran sonrisa a pesar de lo tenso de la situación.

—Yudo de Perros de Caza Negro —el de ojos cobalto dijo ignorando por completo el saludo de su compañero—Creí que te había eliminado aquel día —murmuró este observando de reojo que la niña estuviera bien, agradecido con aquella Vestal por haberla protegido.

—Pues me parece que no hiciste un buen trabajo —le susurró irónicamente su compañero Cancer ganándose una mirada peligrosa de Albafika.

—Siendo honesto por poco muero, pero antes de que tu asquerosa rosa me absorbiera toda la sangre, uno de mis compañeros que llego desde otra cede la retiro apenas a tiempo… Y la verdad me costó recuperarme —comentó Yudo mirándolo con un rencor mal disimulado, recordando como otro Santo Negro que había llegado recientemente a Venecia lo había auxiliado, escapando a duras penas con vida para comenzar todo de nuevo—Sin embargo, les aseguro que no volveré a caer —entonces soltó la rosa blanca que cayó en el suelo y la pisoteo.

El Pisciano se preparó para atacar al igual que el de Cancer mientras que Asmita se encargaría de protegerlas. Sin embargo, Yudo solo pudo reír entre dientes.

—Prefiero ahorrarme este combate, caballeros —dijo ajustándose su monóculo con una mirada calculadora—Pero de una forma u otra conseguiré a esa niña. Es una gran lástima que no tuve el gusto de matar a su madre yo mismo después de todo lo que causo —agregó en un tono burlón.

Eso fue suficiente para que la sonrisa cínica en los labios de Manigoldo se esfumara casi al instante.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —exclamó arremetiendo contra el Santo Negro. Pero en el momento en que iba agarrar su cuello para tener el placer de estrangularlo el mismo, este se disolvió en una ilusión. Él gruñó para sus adentros buscando frenéticamente al imbécil, escuchando su risa repulsiva resonar por el bosque.

—Disfruta el momento con la _bambina_ mientras puedas, Cancer —el hombre moreno habló en una ubicación distinta con una sonrisa insolente en sus labios antes de desaparecer nuevamente, pero esta vez los presentes ya no podía percibir su presencia.

Manigoldo chasqueó la lengua aun verdaderamente molesto, apretando los puños tratando de controlar su ira antes de darse media vuelta y caminar a grandes zancadas donde se encontraba la Vestal con la niña. Y solo entonces el Santo de Virgo se apartó un poco para darles espacio.

Los ojitos de Mellea se iluminaron con encanto al observar a su padre.

—_¡Papà granchio! _—exclamó la pequeña con felicidad verdadera alzando sus manitas hacia el italiano.

El caballero de Cancer frunció ligeramente los labios ante ese apodo tan peculiar que le había puesto la infante. Pero sinceramente ya había dejado de objetarle que le llamara por otro nombre, dado que ya no había caso.

—Ven acá —dijo este agarrándola en brazos antes de sentarla encima de su hombro. Entonces él poso sus ojos en la pelirroja—_Grazie_, enana —murmuró rascándose un poco la mejilla, algo apenado e incómodo puesto que no estaba para nada acostumbrado a decir esa palabra en particular.

—¡_Grazie_! ¡_Grazie, Hea_!—repitió Mellea mientras se sujetaba del rebelde cabello azulado del hombre al tiempo que reía con sus mejillas rosadas.

A Shea sinceramente se le enterneció el corazón, realmente estaba aliviada de que todo hubiera salido bien después de todo el susto que pasaron.

—No hay de que —ella murmuró sonriendo con ternura a la pequeña, e inclinando la cabeza con respecto al Santo Dorado antes de que este se retirara nuevamente hacia el Santuario.

Entonces Albafika se acercó a ellos también.

—Iré a ver por los alrededores para asegurarme que no hay nadie más espiando —le dijo a Asmita y este solo asintió levemente. Posteriormente posó sus ojos en la pelirroja—Fuiste muy valiente. Si no fuera por ti hubiera ocurrido una desgracia —comentó con una leve sonrisa gentil—Pero sugiero que te atiendan pronto la herida, puesto que parece algo profunda —sugirió señalando su rostro antes de retirarse finalmente.

Shea parpadeó confundida.

—¿Herida? —ella murmuró para si misma por lo bajo, para luego llevarse instintivamente los dedos a su mejilla, donde soltó un leve quejido al sentir un agudo dolor. Apartó su mano para ver en ellos sangre fresca que la dejo helada, porque no se había percatado de nada con todo el conflicto.

El Santo Dorado de Virgo soltó un leve suspiro antes de cerrar nuevamente sus ojos y girarse para comenzar a salir del bosque.

—Vamos.

_Scheiße…_

La alemana sintió un ligero escalofrió al escuchar su voz un poco más seria de lo normal, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa más que seguirlo sabiendo que él no estaba para nada feliz, dado que nuevamente se había metido en problemas, y esta vez realmente casi acababa con su vida.

Al salir del límite del bosque, se encontraron con que el gran semental gris los esperaba un poco ansioso moviendo sus orejas en todas direcciones mientras resoplaba un poco al verlos. Asmita se acercó al animal y posó su mano entre sus ojos acariciándolo levemente al tiempo de que este disfrutaba del contacto, mientras que Shea lo observaba intrigada, ignorando el dolor de la herida lo mejor que podía.

—Gracias a él pudimos encontrarlas más fácilmente. No dejaba de moverse y pisar con fuerza la tierra sin despegarse de este lugar —explicó el Santo brevemente.

—¿Me estaba buscando? —la joven alzó ambas cejas con algo de sorpresa, porque la que se había perdido era Mellea no ella.

—Digamos que tenía el presentimiento de que estabas siendo imprudente nuevamente —le dijo sin siquiera mirarla separándose del caballo y seguir su camino dejando a la pelirroja un poco apenada, mientras volvía a seguirlo con los hombros caídos con resignación.

Ambos llegaron al Templo de Virgo sin mediar palabra, y Asmita la guío a una pequeña sala a la espera de la sanadora, y que no tardo demasiado tiempo en aparecer. Era una jovencita que a pesar de ser unos cuantos años menor que Shea poseía un vasto conocimiento sobre el arte de la curación, además que tenía una personalidad encantadora y una apariencia angelical con ese cabello rubio abundante y unos ojos azules hermosos, ella tenía una fuerte amistad con el Santo Dorado de Leo, y el mismo la había traído desde la tierra lejana de Irlanda. Aunque la verdad aún desconocía por completo su historia, ya que habían llegado solo apenas unas dos semanas atrás.

La sanadora examinó con ojo crítico la herida en su mejilla después de limpiar toda esa sangre que había escurrido hacia su cuello. Posteriormente esta suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la alemana que había aguantado el dolor mientras desinfectaba la herida siendo lo más cuidadosa posible.

Además, que la presencia de Asmita allí no hacía más que empeorar los nervios de la Vestal.

—A pesar que es profunda pude detener el sangrado sin problemas, señorita Shea —dijo la rubia con una dulce voz—Te pondré un poco de ungüento de un preparado especial de hierbas y un parche para que sane correctamente, pero para eso hay que hacer una cura mínimo dos veces por día para evitar que se infecte —al ver la mejilla bien cubierta de la joven considero que su trabajo ya estaba hecho.

—De acuerdo —la pelirroja murmuró un poco ausente tratando desesperadamente de imaginarse lo que estaría pensando el Caballero.

—Sin embargo, creo que podría quedarte una cicatriz —dijo con suavidad la sanadora con una mirada algo triste—No puedo hacer nada por eso.

A pesar de todo, Shea le sonrió levemente enternecida por su genuina preocupación.

—No importa, la verdad eso no me preocupa demasiado —ella posó su mano en la de la joven irlandesa—Muchas gracias por todo.

Los ojos azules de la rubia se iluminaron nuevamente mientras asentía.

—No hay de qué. Mi nombre es Connor Lugh —le dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras apretaba su mano con empatía, pensando que podría hacer una nueva amiga—Pasare por aquí mañana para ver cómo sigue la herida y para limpiarla —y con eso dicho se puso de pie para marcharse.

Así la jovencita se despidió amigablemente, dando una leve reverencia al Santo de Virgo que había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo. Y después de unos minutos, Shea también se levantó lentamente soltando un sonoro suspiro sin saber que decir exactamente, porque a pesar de todo el peligro que paso, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto... lo volvería hacer si tuviera la oportunidad.

Lo peor es que lo más seguro es que no podría cambiar esa parte de ella, puesto que realmente no quería hacerlo. Sin embargo, una parte de ella sentía que lo estorbaba con sus imprudencias, como si el hecho de hacerlo preocupar por una simple Vestal siendo él un Santo Dorado era totalmente inconcebible a su punto de vista.

—Shea —el rubio dijo su nombre en un susurro bajo.

El corazón de la joven saltó tras salir bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Alzando la mirada hacia él notó que aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados, seguramente percibiendo mejor sus turbulentas emociones de esa manera.

—Hoy corriste un gran peligro —comenzó a decir con los recuerdos aún demasiado frescos en su memoria, de cómo los sentimientos de la joven justo en el momento del ataque fueron de resignación, miedo pero dispuesta a morir por la niña. Y para él fue demasiado abrumador, dado que estaba absolutamente consciente que bien pudo haber sido así, y eso le dejaba con un sabor amargo en la boca—Por poco mueres, Shea.

La pelirroja solo bajó un poco la mirada sin contestar, ya que ese hecho lo tenía muy presente. Aunque la verdad que para ella eso no hubiera sido demasiado relevante para el Santuario, solo era una simple Vestal… quizás a lo mejor Nerys, Agasha y Flourite se sentirían mal con su muerte, pero ya ellas poseían alguien a su lado que las ayudaría a seguir adelante y sobrellevar el dolor.

Y con el tiempo seria solo un triste y lamentable recuerdo.

Porque a comparación con la vida de cada guerrero de Athena que se sacrificaron en importantes batallas durante la guerra pasada; ella simplemente no era nada.

Y el Santo de Virgo… pues, él ya estaba relacionado con el dolor del mundo, y ella no podía igualarse para nada con el resto, ya que a pesar que su amistad era fuerte, no veía razón para que llorara demasiado su perdida, quizás le guardaría luto y rezaría por su alma.

Sin embargo, todo eso no importaba, con tal de salvar aquella pequeña criatura que tenía toda una vida por delante ya era más que suficiente.

Asmita frunció el ceño con algo de molestia ante los sentimientos y pensamientos de la joven que podía percibir con facilidad. Le disgustaba el hecho de que no valorara su propia vida lo suficiente, siempre colocando la de los demás por delante de ella como si la suya no fuera de mucha relevancia.

Pues para él no era así.

—No pienses que tu vida no es importante para los que te rodean —comenzó a decir acercándose un poco más a ella cuando esta alzó su mirada ambarina con sorpresa, claramente avergonzaba de que percibiera aquellas emociones tan lúgubres—¿Quieres saber lo que sentí en ese instante?

La alemana parpadeó confusa sin saber que más decir exactamente.

—Muy pocas veces he podido presenciar el dolor propio —su con voz era tranquila mientras hablaba—Y aún más difícil apreciar otros sentimientos como la ira, tristeza o el cariño… y todas esas emociones pasaron a través de mi en un instante, aglomerándose unas con otras como un torbellino cuando te vi allí más que dispuesta a recibir un ataque mortal y sacrificarte sin siquiera dudar —murmuró alzando lentamente su mano y posando sus dedos muy ligeramente encima del parche en su mejilla, un recordatorio constante de que casi la perdía ese mismo día. Aun podía sentir con claridad la preocupación que estaba muy arraigado en su pecho, que en un principio amenazaron con consumirlo al verla peligrar de aquella manera… Siendo emociones tan fuertes que jamás las había percibido en aquella escala, preguntándose una y otra vez que hubiera pasado si él no hubiese llegado a tiempo.

Shea se quedó totalmente quieta con su corazón casi saltándose un latido al ver esa mirada en el joven hombre, y que mientras hablaba cada una de las emociones que él describía podía apreciarla a través de esos ojos azul lavanda tan sabios y vivos.

Entonces ella simplemente no pudo soportarlo más, así que bajó nuevamente la mirada con la vista fija en la punta de sus botas de montar.

—De verdad que no tenía idea… —se sentía repentinamente mal y egoísta, sobre todo porque lo hacía pasar por esos momentos aun sabiendo que su percepción de las emociones era mucho más intensa que la de cualquiera—Lo siento mucho, pero no creo que pueda prometerle que no lo volveré hacer —le dijo con una sonrisa triste apartándose de su toque al tiempo que encogía un poco los hombros—Perdónenme si alguna vez le cause problemas, Asmita-sama… creo que ya es hora de retirarme —no se atrevía a volver a mirarlo a la cara, estaba dispuesta a marcharse cuantos antes con su corazón dolido. Pensaba que tal vez había estado siendo una presencia inoportuna todo ese tiempo con su innata imprudencia e impulsividad.

Asmita dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, estaba claro que la chica tenía que aprender a valorarse más a sí misma. Y sinceramente él estaba dispuesto a hacerle entender eso poco a poco, y no le importaba en lo más minino cuanto tiempo le iba a tomar.

—Pequeña _kamal_… —él llamo suavemente sin dejarla ir, tomando su mano en el momento que ella se había girado para irse, y esta vez se atrevió a encararlo con confusión.

—Significas mucho para mi, Shea —soltó de repente al atraerla un poco más, entrelazando levemente sus dedos con las de la joven.

Ella contuvo la respiración demasiado perpleja como para procesar sus palabras.

—¿C-Como dice? —balbuceó la pelirroja pensando que había escuchado mal. No podía estar refiriéndose a lo que su corazón ya se estaba comenzando a anticipar por los latidos erráticos en su pecho.

Además, que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa por el contacto de sus manos unidas.

—Me atraes, como un hombre le puede atraer una mujer —él confesó finalmente, sosteniendo delicadamente su barbilla con dedos gentiles para que lo mirara a los ojos y viera por si misma los sentimientos que albergaba por ella—Eso explica mucho por lo que sentí hoy allá afuera ¿Verdad? —explicó muy brevemente viendo sus orbes ámbar tan bellos y brillantes prestándole atención presa de la incredulidad. Entonces se inclinó hacia ella para unir sus frentes mientras cerraba los ojos moviendo su mano desde su barbilla hasta la coronilla de su cabellera pelirroja—Ya venía siendo hora de que lo supieras, Shea —le murmuró con una ligera sonrisa gentil adornando sus labios—Los acontecimientos de este día y tus acciones precipitadas me hacen entender que no puedo perder más tiempo, ya que la vida misma es como un sueño efímero —dijo antes de separarse lentamente después de que sus narices se rozaran muy sutilmente. Recordando las sabias palabras que le había dicho Defteros hace un tiempo.

Shea permanecía con sus labios entre abiertos producto del asombro, incapaz de creerse lo que aquel joven hombre le acababa de decir. Su pulso estaba como loco en sus venas y podía sentir su rostro caliente seguro que tan o más rojo que su propio cabello.

—Yo… ehm… yo —realmente intentaba decir algo, pero al parecer su cerebro se había desconectado de su boca. Estaba demasiado impresionada y con el corazón a mil.

Asmita solo le siguió sonriendo viéndola como sus emociones podían más que ella, realmente se veía adorable. De verdad no era necesario que le respondiera, porque él ya sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo los sentimientos que guardaba por él.

—Voy a ir con el Patriarca para notificarle la intromisión de Santos Negros —comenzó a decir girándose para encaminarse hacia la puerta, pero antes de eso la observó sobre su hombro—Y por más que me guste ver esta nueva faceta de ti, te sugiero que te cambies de ropa antes de comenzar con tus labores —dijo con una leve sonrisa de diversión antes de terminar de retirarse.

La alemana había creído en vano que su sonrojo no podría empeorar, pero se había equivocado enormemente cuando se vio a si misma notando avergonzaba como se había referido a la vestimenta que era tan poco común ver en una chica, que consistía en una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos de botones, pantalones holgados oscuros y unas botas largas de montar. Y lo mejor que hizo fue salir huyendo a su propia habitación, apenada puesto que se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle que el Santo Dorado nunca lo había 'visto' con esa ropa, porque anteriormente había carecido de aquel sentido, pero ahora era algo muy diferente.

¡Si parecía un rebelde muchacho pelirrojo con esa vestimenta!

Llego a su cuarto en tiempo record con la respiración algo agitada, asegurándose cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

_Scheiße... _qué pena, de por si no se consideraba muy femenina, y con esas ropas muchísimo menos.

Pero de repente recordó lo que le había dicho antes de salir dejándola nuevamente sin respiración… él había dicho que le gustaba esa faceta en ella.

Caminó lentamente hacia la cama y se sentó a la orilla de esta de forma ausente mirando un punto indefinido de la pared, tratando de asimilar todo lo que acaba de pasar.

¿Realmente Asmita se le había confesado?

_¡Für die Götter!_

Ella se controló para no frotarse las mejillas ruborizadas por temor a lastimarse, al tiempo que chillaba internamente sin podérselo creer, pensando que este bien podría ser un loco sueño. Pero sus suaves palabras se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez causando que su corazón siguiera latiendo tan rápido que pensaba que iba a tener un infarto allí mismo. Así que se obligó a respirar hondo para tratar de tranquilizar sus acelerados pensamientos, y comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse aquel vestido blanco, porque si no se daba prisa iba a llegar tarde a la cocina donde tenía que cumplir su turno por ese día. Sin embargo, mientras lo hacia su mente volvía a divagar aquella escena donde él la había tocado con tanta gentileza y mirado con gran afecto brillando en esos orbes azul lavanda…

Ahogó una exclamación, y sacudió su cabeza para eliminar por el momento cualquier pensamiento relacionado con ese episodio, pensando que no sería adecuado andar por allí con el rostro tan rojo como una manzana.

Suspiró temblorosamente una vez que termino de cambiarse, pensando que luego tendría que hablar con sus mejores amigas porque ciertamente no sabía qué hacer o cómo actuar. Temía comportarse como una idiota torpe enfrente del rubio por los nervios que la dominaban ante tal revelación.

Ella no tuvo más remedio que salir de su habitación, pero lo hizo lo más sigilosamente que pudo por temor a toparse con el rubio y hacer el ridículo. Y pudo respirar con tranquilidad una vez que hubo salido de la casa de Virgo, entonces se encamino Templo arriba en dirección a la cocina esperando no encontrarse con su amiga francesa, porque seguramente tenía grabado en la frente lo que había sucedido recientemente, y sin contar el parche en su mejilla; por los momentos no estaba preparada para ser el foco de una ronda de preguntas.

Y no se esperó para nada encontrarse con la misteriosa mujer de hipnóticos ojos bicolor y largo cabello ondulado a los pies del Templo del Patriarca.

La alemana se detuvo mirándola con algo de recelo, porque no era estúpida, lo que le había dicho a ella una semana atrás era sin lugar a dudas una especie de visión. Y que por cierto ni se molestó en comunicárselo a alguno de los Santos Dorados, sino a una simple Vestal que poco podía hacer contra un ataque.

—Veo que todo siguió su curso naturalmente. Justo como debía de pasar —le dijo la joven mujer con su extraña mirada brillando en conocimiento.

En cambio, la pelirroja no dijo nada al respecto mientras la evaluaba sin reservas. Ya había llegado a la conclusión que ella debía ser una Pitonisa, todos los signos estaban presentes, pero… ¿Pero no era que todos los habitantes de la villa de Delfos fueron asesinado por el antiguo Santo de Geminis?

Una sonrisa enigmática se dibujó en los labios de la mujer, que con pasos tranquilos comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

—Si no hubiera pasado de esa manera; el Santo de Virgo no hubiera dado ese paso importante en sus vidas —le dijo al tiempo que se detenía a su lado viendo como el color se drenaba del rostro de Shea con rapidez.

Sin embargo, la alemana alzó la barbilla pretendiendo ignorar sus palabras lo mejor que podía, porque ya estaba más que decir que el Santuario eso se consideraría totalmente incorrecto.

—Debió informárselo al Pope-sama de aquel mensaje, no a mi —comentó con suspicacia. Ella había pasado una semana realmente terrible pensando en aquellas palabras, dándole tantas vueltas al asunto al punto que pensó que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

—Dime, si no fuera por ese mensaje de la naturaleza ¿Habrías salido tan temprano en la mañana a cabalgar para despejar tus pensamientos? —inquirió con su dulce vez siendo opacado por un toque de ironía.

—Pues… —la pelirroja cerró la boca tras pensar por unos segundos, ya que tenía razón sin pensar en el escalofriante hecho que pareciera que la hubiera estado vigilando.

—Los acontecimientos del día a día siempre están conectados por una razón. Nosotras solo nos encargamos de comunicar y ayudar a estos momentos a que se den según esta escrito —entonces su sonrisa se volvió un poco más gentil, al tiempo que sus ojos se posaban en la consecuencia de los actos de la joven Vestal—Solo lamento los grandes que pueden ser los costos a veces.

Shea no se había esperado para nada que esa mujer ablandara un poco su personalidad con ella, como si sintiera una especie de empatía, derrumbando un poco ese muro de desconfianza que se había empeñado a construir a su alrededor.

—Para mí esto no significa nada en comparación con la vida de una niña inocente —murmuró con decisión la pelirroja aun con un poco de confusión.

La Pitonisa asintió complacida por su respuesta, luego posó su mano en el hombro de la Vestal, demostrándole su empatía como si fuera una niña pequeña, a pesar que solo era unos pocos centímetros más alta que ella.

—Es un gusto conocer a un ser humano con emociones tan vivas, fuertes y puras como las tuyas, Shea —le dijo antes de romper lentamente el contacto para continuar con su camino.

—Ehm… ¿Podría saber su nombre? —preguntó Shea realmente con curiosidad e intriga, además que estaba cansada de referirse a ella como la mujer misteriosa de ojos bicolor y largo cabello castaño oscuro.

Nuevamente la Pitonisa se detuvo para girarse levemente y responderle.

—Kaia —contestó con una sonrisa un poco más cordial.

Pero mientras bajaba las escaleras, Shea no pudo evitar seguir observándola, presintiendo que Kaia ocultaba algún secreto, como si hubiera algo en su interior que rasgaba su superficie y que le producía ciertos escalofríos. Soltó un bufido, pensando que solo estaba alterada por lo sucedido con Asmita, y estaba imaginando cosas. Por lo menos, ya tenía el conocimiento que la Pitonisa con su hermosa corona de hojas en lo alto de su cabeza adornando esa manta de cabello ondulado no era realmente una amenaza, podía presentirlo ahora.

Aunque aun así seguía siendo todo un gran misterio.

'

'

Los días siguientes a eso, Shea había creído que su relación con el rubio iba a cambiar drásticamente, sin embargo, se había equivocado agradablemente al descubrir que no fue así. Si bien al principio tuvo problemas para estar en presencia de él sin ponerse algo nerviosa y toda sonrojada, dado que a su mente acudía demasiado rápido aquella escena donde le había confesado finalmente sus sentimientos, pero Asmita-sama le demostró que a pesar de todo ellos ya tenían un fuerte vínculo que solo se afianzo aún más si era posible. También la ayudo a superar esa etapa de vergüenza que tanto se había arraigado en ella, ahora disfrutaba más que nunca los momentos que pasaba a su lado, a veces el rubio tomaba su mano simplemente para sostenerla en un gesto dulce, mientras que se veía reflejada en esos ojos de azul lavanda que derretía su corazón. Y de vez en cuando él la atraía más cerca para sostener su cabeza contra su pecho y posar su nariz en la coronilla de su cabeza, murmurando con algo de humor y cariño que realmente era pequeña, a lo cual ella simplemente se derretía muy lejos de enojarse, disfrutaba enormemente tener a alguien que la hiciera sentir querida y protegida sin llegar a sentirse vulnerable.

Y la verdad es que Asmita tampoco le quitaba el ojo de encima a veces, ya que la pelirroja era muy propensa a meterse en problemas. Y puesto que la larga y desigual cicatriz que había quedado como muestra de su valentía era un claro recordatorio que no le tenía miedo a enfrentarse al mundo… Shea se había dado cuenta que a veces el Santo Dorado se demoraba en su mejilla donde estaba la piel marcada, acariciándola con dedos suaves mientras le hacía saber al mismo tiempo que no dejaba de ser hermosa a sus ojos.

Asmita igualmente le había demostrado durante el siguiente mes que su vida era tan preciosa como la de cualquiera. Y lo era aún más importante para él demostrándole no solo con palabras, sino también con acciones al cuidarla de esa manera.

En ese momento el Santo Dorado de Virgo se encontraba subiendo los escalones en dirección a la sala del Patriarca para hablar con él, ya que deseaba hacerle una pequeña petición.

De repente, sus pensamientos se fueron allá en el Templo de Virgo donde la Vestal pelirroja se encontraba haciendo sus deberes matutinos. Era realmente increíble como aquellos sentimientos que albergaba por ella se habían fortalecido aún más, haciéndolo sentir una profunda calidez por dentro que nunca antes había experimentado, sobre todo, cuando la joven le sonreía ampliamente con esos ojos ámbar destellando con amor… y un amor que solo él tenía el privilegio de tener.

Una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro sin poderlo evitar mientras subía por el ultimo Templo Zodiacal, pero sus pasos se detuvieron lentamente ante la escena que tenía en frente…

Albafika de Piscis jamás llegó a siquiera imaginar que algún día su temor por tocar a las personas y hacerles daño algún día se evaporaría. Había sido un largo y duro camino el cual tuvo que afrontar para que los demonios de su conciencia no le susurraran al oído el daño que podría hacer si alguien tenía contacto con su sangre. Pero ahora poseía más confianza en sí mismo al tener el nuevo don de manejar el veneno a voluntad, como siempre deseo hacer en el pasado.

Y ahora tenía un gran motivo para salir de aquella soledad que el mismo se había sumergido…

Observó con atención aquellos ojos verdes oliva que desprendían tanta bondad, seguridad y un profundo cariño que lo dejaba sin aliento. Y tomó muy suavemente su barbilla, acariciando con su pulgar aquella piel trigueña hasta pasar por esos labios llenos y perfectos que lo llamaban a cada segundo. Decidió acortar un poco más las distancias al rodear su estrecha cintura con su brazo libre, juntando sus cuerpos en un sutil toque. Sintiendo la calidez del otro a pesar que la Cloth Dorada estaba de por medio, y ella subió tímidamente sus manos a su pecho hipnotizada por su mirada azulina… El impulso y las emociones lo dominaron en aquel momento, por esa muchacha que ahora estaba muy lejos de ser una niña, que había florecido en belleza y que se mantuvo apoyándolo todo el tiempo a pesar que nunca la dejaba acercársele, pero ahora todo había cambiado y para bien.

Descendió su rostro para poder tocar sus tibios labios con los suyos, dejándose llevar totalmente. Sintiendo como la joven de cabellera castaña se rendía completamente a la sensación, correspondiendo con todo lo que su noble corazón podría darle.

—Vaya…

Tanto Albafika como Agasha se separaron como si sus propios contactos los hubieran quemado. El Santo de Piscis vio perplejo como uno de sus compañeros Dorados los observaba con curiosidad. El Pisciano se preguntaba cómo no había notado su silenciosa presencia, al tiempo que la joven griega aparto el rostro totalmente ruborizado.

—Asmita… —murmuró en forma de saludo el hombre de cabellera azul celeste mientras llevaba una mano a su cuello inconscientemente, claramente incomodo por haber sido pillado de esa manera.

En cambio, el rubio arqueó casi imperceptiblemente una ceja antes de encogerse ligeramente de hombros.

—Por mí no se detengan, yo solamente estaba de paso —comentó casual el Santo de Virgo al tiempo que volvía a avanzar sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

—Ehm… y-yo creo que debo retirarme… —Agasha sentía las puntas de las orejas ardiendo—Y n-no volver jamás —agregó más para sí misma con un hilo de voz. No podía despegar los ojos del suelo ni aunque lo intentara, demasiado avergonzaba para siquiera volver a mirar alguno de ellos a la cara.

Sin embargo, la mano de Albafika que aferraba la suya la detuvo en un claro indicio de que no quería que se marchara. A lo que la joven castaña alzó la mirada impulsivamente quedando prendada nuevamente a esos ojos de azul cobalto.

—Es bueno saber, Albafika… —prosiguió el Caballero de Virgo alzando un poco la voz para ser escuchado y mirarlos sobre su hombro mientras seguía caminado—…que ya estas socializando un poco más —él finalizó con algo de humor antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Dejando a la pareja petrificada con su comentario de doble sentido, hasta el mismo Pisciano no pudo deshacer el ligero tono carmesí que había dominado sus propias mejillas. Mientras que la castaña con un gemido de mortificación quiso salir huyendo, aunque él volvió a impedírselo con una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva.

Después de eso Asmita pudo hablar con el Patriarca, y este a su vez aceptó aquella pequeña petición no demasiado sorprendido. Así que, sin más, se dispuso a regresar al Templo de Virgo.

Más, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar esa muestra de cariño que había presenciado de parte de su compañero de armas. Él estaba más que consiente que eso era una forma de manifestar afecto y amor en las parejas, pero ahora que lo meditaba más a fondo a él nunca se le había ocurrido hacer ese tipo de demostraciones con Shea a pesar de lo profundo de sus sentimientos. Y al decir verdad, y ahora que pensaba más detalladamente en la forma de esos labios llenos cada vez que ella sonreía o le hablaba le hacían preguntarse como seria besarlos, de cómo sería esa nueva experiencia y si eso afectaría de alguna manera sus emociones…

Pues ciertamente ya había despertado su curiosidad.

Y durante varios días eso rondó sus pensamientos cada vez que la joven estaba a su alrededor. Justo en ese momento se encontraba meditando bajo las raíces de los sales gemelos, con el viento suave meciendo las ramas juntos con los hermosos pétalos rosados que nunca parecían marchitarse. Era un sitio relajante y que limpiaba el espíritu, no obstante, su mente no podía concentrarse demasiado en la labor que normalmente hacía con facilidad y le ayudaba a despejar sus dudas.

Suspiró suavemente, puesto que sabía muy bien que la curiosidad no iba a desaparecer con solo meditarlo.

De repente, unos pasos se acercaron en su dirección y él realmente no se molestó en abrir sus ojos, porque ya conocía demasiado bien aquella presencia que se había vuelto lentamente una parte importante en su vida.

—Asmita-sama —la Vestal de bonito cabello rojo amapola saludó haciendo una leve reverencia deteniéndose a una distancia prudente solo por respeto—Aquí le traje un aperitivo como me indicó —dijo ella apartándose unos mechones de cabello rebelde del otro por la pequeña brisa que hacía en ese lugar. En sus manos sostenía una pequeña cesta que contenía aquellos dulces de naranja y almendras crocante sobre un trozo de tela.

Él asintió en agradecimiento con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Ven, siéntate a mi lado, Shea.

La alemana parpadeó varias veces ante aquella petición, pero simplemente sonrió para sí misma y acepto sin dudar tomando asiento a su lado, ya que a menudo compartían juntos ese tipo de momentos, y ella realmente lo disfrutaba. Colocó la cesta en medio de los dos, fijándose y no por primera vez ese día, el ropaje curioso del Santo de Virgo, que había tomado la decisión de dejar de vez en cuando la Cloth Dorada, ya que había llegado en la conclusión que tenía más libertad sin ninguna guerra avecinándose que lo mantuviera alerta, y si la necesitaba simplemente allí estaría.

Viéndolo podía decir que le acentuaba bien esa vestimenta que consistía en una larga toga budista que le llegaba por debajo de los codos con las mangas siendo algo largas y holgadas, y con un tramo de tela atravesando desde su hombro izquierdo hasta la cadera donde caía libremente, y por último aquel colgante de la preciosa piedra Agatha blanca reposando en su pecho. Sinceramente era una de las pocas oportunidades donde lo veía sin la armadura, y aun se estaba acostumbrando poco a poco.

Ella respiró profundamente ante ese aire tan puro. Viendo ahora la hierba meciéndose suavemente deleitándose de ese momento, que hacía varios meses atrás no habría ni podido ni imaginar que podría disfrutar totalmente relajada.

—Shea.

El suave llamado la hizo volver a la realidad, y cuando giró su rostro para observarlo notó que él aún permanecía con sus ojos cerrados.

—Dígame, Asmita-sama —ella murmuró curiosa.

—¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?

Sin lugar a dudas esa pregunta la había pilló totalmente desprevenida... Primero, ella pestañeo varias veces, luego llevó un dedo a su barbilla tanteándola pensativa.

—Pues… ahora que lo menciona, creo que un chico intento hacerlo cuando tenía solo catorce años —Shea comenzó a decir mientras su vista volvía al frente, estirando las piernas sobre la suave hierba mientras tomaba un dulce y lo masticaba lentamente.

—¿Intento? —Asmita preguntó con algo de diversión en su voz al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja.

La pelirroja chasqueó la lengua antes de soltar una leve risa ante los recuerdos.

—Un muchacho que pretendió robarme un beso, pero lo único que se ganó fue un puñetazo en la cara.

Para el rubio no era difícil imaginársela siendo toda una bomba de carácter siendo tan solo una niña. Al parecer ella daba la impresión de tener esa personalidad chispeando durante toda su vida.

—¿Asmita-sama, puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Eso llamó su atención nuevamente notando el tono de indecisión en su voz.

—¿Está usted bien? —ella preguntó con suavidad, frunciendo levemente el ceño algo preocupada—Eh notado que últimamente está más pensativo de lo usual, como si algo lo inquietara —continuó jugueteando con sus manos nerviosa, no queriéndose meterse realmente en sus asuntos, pero de verdad necesitaba quitarse esa duda de la cabeza.

Asmita esta vez abrió los ojos para mirarla y ver por sí mismo como sus orbes ámbar brillaban con preocupación y cariño. Él sonrió para sí mismo al percibir esa calidez tan familiar que inundaba su pecho cada vez que veía eso en ella, sus sentimientos eran tan puros y honestos que lo hacía sentirse verdaderamente a gusto, feliz y en paz.

—Me encuentro bien, Shea —el rubio le aseguró con una media sonrisa sin dejar de observarla con atención—Solo es una duda que ha rondado por mis pensamientos demasiado a menudo.

—Oh… —ella se encontraba con clara curiosidad, teniendo la pregunta en la punta de la lengua, pero le parecía grosero seguir metiendo su nariz donde no la llamaban, así que simplemente desvió su mirada para concentrarse en otra cosa y no ser tan obvia—Bueno… de verdad espero que lo solucione pronto.

Sin embargo, ambos estaban conscientes de que su intriga era demasiado palpable. Entonces el Santo Dorado alzó su mano, y rozó muy ligeramente su mejilla para llamar la atención, y ella dio un pequeño respingo al no esperarse esa acción de su parte, pero igualmente giró a mirarlo con expectación.

—Entonces creo que este es el momento justo para resolverlo.

La Vestal simplemente frunció aún más el ceño totalmente confundida, y Asmita sostuvo su mejilla al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y así inclinarse lentamente para posar sus cálidos labios con suavidad en los de ella, escuchando levemente como la pelirroja ahogaba un jadeo en la garganta mientras se quedaba inmóvil totalmente incrédula. Pero posteriormente ella se fue relajando, dejándose llevar por ese beso tan inocente, pero tan repleto de sentimientos que causó que su corazón le saliera alas. Cada uno experimentando una calidez que aceleraba sus pulsos y al mismo tiempo llenándolos de una calor muy reconfortante, que los dos lo sentía simplemente perfecto.

El rubio se separó de sus labios momentos después, agradablemente abrumado por esas sensaciones tan vivas y cálidas por primera vez. Abrió sus ojos para observar que Shea estaba prácticamente en las mismas condiciones; la respiración un poco acelerada, con sus mejillas tiernamente ruborizadas y de su mirada ambarina desbordaba una cascada de sentimientos.

—Asmita-sama… —fue todo lo que pudo decir la joven totalmente sin aliento.

Él le sonrió con ternura moviendo perezosamente sus dedos en su mejilla en una suave caricia.

—_Aaee lav yoo_.

Ella hizo una leve mueca con confusión, porque a pesar que sintió un leve escalofrió por escucharlo hablar en idioma hindi, nunca había oído esas palabras ni cuando él le había estado enseñando.

—Eh… me temo que no sé lo que significa eso… —comentó ella con intriga.

Entonces, Asmita sonriendo más ampliamente se inclinó y se lo murmuró al oído, causando que la joven abriera los ojos de par en par y enrojeciera casi igualando el color escandaloso de su cabello. Shea simplemente no pudo aguantar la intensidad de sus mismos sentimientos, así que sin pensarlo demasiado se lanzó a él ocultando su rostro en su pecho fornido abrazándolo de la cintura, sintiéndose realmente ahogada por hermosas emociones.

—Y-Yo también —logró murmurar la joven contra su pecho.

Asmita rodeó sus hombros con su brazo y posaba sus labios en la cumbre de su cabellera roja, agradablemente divertido por la reacción de la alemana.

Aunque para su pequeña _kamal_ era solo cuestión de tiempo a que se acostumbrada aquella frase que nunca se cansaría de repetirle.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

**Ay, por todos los dioses ¿Por qué Asmita tiene que ser tan condenadamente perfecto? D: Y bueno tuve que poner que la ****relación**** entre ellos iba de a poco, dada por la personalidad de él xD pero por fin nuestro rubio se ****confeso**** y le dio su primer beso :'3 Y lo que le dijo el rubio a ella después en Hindi.. fue qye prácticamente que la amaba *grito de niña*  
**

**Y hablando de beso... 7u7 pobre Agasha, si yo fuera ella jamas ****pondría**** un pie**** de nuevo el Santuario y me ****fugaría**** de Grecia jaja aunque con Albafika claro esta (?)**

**¿Quien sera esa mujer que ahora resulta que es una Pitonisa? ¿Y que tiene relacion tiene con estas historias? D:**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sister Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

_**Okami Akai**_


	8. Union

**¡Saludos, lectores! Pues finalmente ****aquí**** esta el ultimo capitulo de esta historia :'3 ****pero me alegra decir que estoy orgullosa de haber escrito este fanfic a pesar que fue todo un reto dada la forma de ser de Asmita xD y de verdad disculpen la tardanza, aun tenemos problemas tecnicos YwY  
**

**Bueno les dejo este final un poco zabrosongo 7u7**

**En respuesta a _Kaneko_: Bendito sean los dioses, no sabes lo halagada que me siento de que lo lean hasta en Fracia xD muchas gracias por tu review, y tu español no esta nada mal jeje y pronto vendras mas historias con OCs 7u7 ¡Saludos!**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

"_**Union**_**"**

**Grecia, Athena.**

**Enero, 10 de 1750**

Una lluvia torrencial poco común caía sin piedad encima de una joven pelirroja y su caballo. Este corría a galope a pesar que las gruesas gotas de agua dificultaban la visión, y estaba más decir que se encontraban completamente empapados, destilando agua por todos lados. Ella maniobró al semental lo mejor que pudo para que este no se resbalara en el fango, ya que por lo oscuro de la noche y lo fuerte de la lluvia sería un completo milagro que no tropezaran.

—_Vorwärts_, Hartwig, casi llegamos.

Finalmente, respiró aliviada cuando llegaron a salvo al establo donde refugiaba al animal en esos tiempos de lluvia, ya que normalmente estaba libre pastando por los campos, y con un solo silbido de porte de ella y ya venía a su lado sin dudar... sin lugar a dudas era su más querido amigo.

Bajó de la montura teniendo cuidado de no resbalarse, tomando las riendas y guiando al Holsteiner al interior del establo donde se encontraban otros caballos resguardados en sus cubículos. Un intenso escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al tiempo que agarraba un trozo enorme de tela para secar al semental. Sinceramente estaba muerta de frió, pero ese trapo solo serviría para cercar a uno de los dos, y prefería que fuera Hartwig, dado que no deseaba que se enfermara por su culpa, y total, fue ella que lo hizo galopar en medio de la noche; aunque en su defensa, la lluvia fue una total sorpresa a pesar que el clima de esa época era húmedo, pero nunca pensó que fuera a caer un diluvio tan fuerte como aquel.

Con un tembloroso suspiro terminó de secar a su caballo, dándole una palmada en el cuello con cariño. Luego volteó un poco su rostro para observar a fuera del establo que no era totalmente cerrado, y a según por las nubes la lluvia no tenía intenciones de detenerse pronto. Ir en ese momento al sexto Templo Zodiacal con semejante diluvio no será muy inteligente de su parte, tantos escalones empapados, la noche sin luna y más su cuerpo entumecido por el gélido frió la hacía más torpe de lo usual, por lo tanto, no presagiaba nada bueno que subiera en esas condiciones.

El caballo resopló levemente y toqueteó su hombro con su morro con afecto, y Shea no pudo evitar sonreírle con ternura.

—No te preocupes, amigo, no pienso ir a ningún lado, más bien me quedare aquí hasta que la lluvia pase —dijo acariciando al equino por debajo de sus ojos. Su caballo era lo suficientemente grande como para ocupar todo el espacio, así que no le quedaba de otra más que agrupar un poco de paja para sentarse y recargar su espalda en la pared de madera, justo al lado del cubil de Hartwig. Volvió a soltar un largo suspiro mientras recogía sus piernas y las abrazaba, intentando controlar los temblores que atravesaba su cuerpo. Rezaba para que cesara un poco el aguacero para así poderse marcharse a la seguridad de su acogedor y cálido cuarto, y no estar en esa situación casi congelándose del frió, completamente empapada hasta los huesos, además de exhausta.

Ese día le había hecho un favor a Connor, la sanadora que ahora residía en el Santuario y compañera de Regulus. A la joven rubia le había llegado una misiva de una aldea vecina a Rodorio, donde al parecer había una familia muy enferma que necesitaba con urgencia atención de alguien experimentado, puesto que el curandero del pueblo no pudo hacer mucho por ellos. Y dado que el joven León estaba de misión le había pedido a ella muy amablemente si podía llevarla lo más rápido posible en su caballo, y ya que no quería molestar al resto de los Santos Dorados se lo había pedido a ella. Siendo sincera consigo misma, no pudo negarse ante esa noble petición, ya que los ojos azules de su amiga desbordaban de inquietud por esas personas desafortunadas.

Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde, en aquella pequeña casa donde dos niños pequeños y una anciana padecían en cama con una fiebre realmente alta, y los padres de las criaturas morían en vida de la preocupación. Connor se encargó rápidamente de ellos dándoles té de un preparado de hierbas y colocándoles agua fría en sus frentes sudorosas para refrescarlos, mientras trataba de descubrir qué tipo de enfermedad era. Y ella había permanecido a su lado ayudándola en todo lo que estaba a su alcance con esa difícil tarea, pero resultó que comenzó anochecer más rápido de lo que habían podido esperarse, y la irlandesa prefirió quedarse para vigilarlos y seguir haciendo un brebaje de hierbas para aliviar los malestares.

Shea no tuvo opción más que irse con la promesa de que iría a buscarla a la primera hora de la mañana, dado que no había espacio para ella en ese pequeño pero humilde hogar. Lastimosamente su mala suerte se manifestó cuando empezó a llover a cantaros apenas un rato después de que emprendió el camino de vuelta, apenas pudieron pasar por Rodorio y dirigirse directo al establo antes de que el intenso frió los congelara.

Y si era sincera consigo misma, había pensado ir a la vivienda de su amiga Agasha, pero no quiso molestarla a ella y a su padre a esas horas de la noche.

—_Scheiße_… —farfulló apretando las manos heladas, ya comenzando a sentir sus dientes castañear. Ya no podía controlar los temblores y escalofríos, había sido un pésimo día para mojarse durante esa época donde el frío era brutalmente más notorio que el resto del año. Y de nada le había servido colocarse el sobretodo, porque estaba igual de empapado como el resto de su ropa, además, que siendo de noche empeoraba aún más las cosas sinceramente—Asmita-sama va a matarme —murmuró con una mueca, puesto que le había dicho al Santo de Oro que no sabía a qué hora iba a volver.

Ahora resultaba que se iba a congelar en un establo en plena madrugada.

Trató de pensar en él para intentar distraerse del gélido frió que sentía, y casi en seguida una diminuta sonrisa surcó sus labios al recordar como esos meses habían sido los mejores de su vida a su punto de vista; el cariño y amor era tan especial e irreal que aún le costaba trabajo creerlo a esas alturas… Todavía se sonrojaba furiosamente cada vez que recordaba sus besos suaves y delicados, al igual que sus pequeños abrazos sutiles, pero siempre llenos de sentimientos.

Y como olvidarse el hecho de que la había llevado a Alemania más específicamente a Stuttgart donde había crecido, y con el permiso ya concedido del Pope para salir sorprendiéndola agradablemente. El viaje los unió aún más, y así pudo cumplir su promesa visitando la tumba de sus padres que hermosamente había hecho el Santo de Sagitario hacía más de cuatro años atrás… también la sostuvo cuando de un momento a otro silenciosas lagrimas desbordaron de sus ojos y empapando sus mejillas ahogada por ese momento de nostalgia al ver sus nombres tallados en piedra, con esos recuerdos de su infancia, de su familia, de aquella casa que por dieciséis años llamó su hogar...

Y Asmita siempre estuvo a su lado brindándole su apoyo incondicionalmente.

—_Für die Götter_… c-condenado frío —ella susurró temblando. Exhaló su aliento cálido en sus manos en un intento desesperado de calentarlas, ya que desde hacía bastante rato sentía los dedos entumecidos. Se volvió a estremecer, implorando internamente que dejara de llover una vez por todas, puesto que no sabía si podía aguantar mucho tiempo más…

Y a pesar de todo, comenzó a dormitar presa del cansancio, el intenso frió comenzaba a aletargarla cada vez más, sin embargo, de un momento a otro sintió que algo cálido se posó en sus hombros, haciéndola espabilar en un parpadeo. Giró su vista confusa descubriendo que una gran tela blanca la cubría.

Alzó las cejas totalmente intrigada y su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho, ya que solo podía significar una cosa... Así que subió y volvió su rostro a su izquierda, y allí de pie en toda su gloria se encontraba Asmita de Virgo portando la Cloth Dorada mirándola con el ceño fruncido en preocupación.

—A-Asmita-sama —ella tartamudeó más por el frió que por impresión de verlo allí. Aunque al decir verdad, que no se había esperado para nada que la hubiera encontrado.

Asmita se agachó a su altura apoyando una rodilla en el suelo mientras observaba como su rojo cabello mojado se adhería a su rostro algo pálido. Subió una mano a su mejilla y con dedos gentiles toco su piel, descubriendo que estaba helada.

—¿Shea, desde hace cuánto tiempo estas así? —él preguntó con mucha preocupación viéndola temblar de aquella manera casi incontrolable.

—Pues d-desde que c-comenzó a-a llover —le dijo un poco apenada tiritando y aferrándose más aquella capa.

Y según por el ceño fruncido más pronunciado del rubio, ella dedujo rápidamente que su respuesta lo dejaba bastante inconforme.

Pero antes de siquiera pudiera decir otra cosa, él paso su brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y el otro rodeando sus hombros para alzarla en vilo causando que ahogara un jadeo de sorpresa. Ella no se atrevió a objetarle nada, porque a pesar que le daba una vergüenza horrible que le cargara de aquella manera, sabía que no podía subir las escaleras tan deprisa como le gustaría a pesar que la lluvia había menguado casi por completo.

La verdad se le había escapado la noción del tiempo.

—¿C-Como me encontró? —murmuró la Vestal tratando de acurrucarse todo lo que podía en la calidez que le brindaba su cuerpo masculino a través de la armadura.

—Simple presentimiento, mi pequeña _kamal _—le dijo sin más explicaciones, totalmente concentrado en llegar al sexto Templo Zodiacal lo más pronto posible. Pero la verdad, es que tenía una conexión muy fuerte con la joven pelirroja, tanto, que a esas alturas podía percibir sus emociones a una distancia tan larga como esa.

Para el momento en que llegaron a la Casa de Virgo, Asmita aún seguía preocupado por el estado de la joven, ella seguía temblando sin cesar, y su palidez persistía aún, así que la llevó inmediatamente al cuarto para que se quitara de una vez por todas aquella ropa empapada. Suavemente la depositó en el colchón dejándola sentada a la orilla, y ahí fue donde ella alzó finalmente su mirada desde que la tomó en sus brazos... Se le veía cansada y harta del frió atroz, con un brillo de vulnerabilidad en esas profundidades ambarina que no le gusto para nada.

Se veía tan frágil.

Él posó una mano en su cabellera húmeda y luego paso a su mejilla acunándola con afecto. Shea aun a pesar de todo, pudo sonreírle temblorosamente notando la inquietud del Santo de Oro, así que intentó llevar sus dedos al primer botón del abrigo negro, que era la prenda más pesada y empapada en ese momento. Pero sus manos se estremecían y temblaban tanto que se le estaba haciendo casi imposible la tarea.

—¿Puedes con eso? —le preguntó amablemente apartándose un poco.

La pelirroja asintió con su ceño fruncido en concentración.

—Yo p-puedo, n-no se preocupe —ella tartamudeó, sin saber si se estaba intentando convencer a si misma o al rubio.

Entonces él dejo salir un ligero suspiro, porque sabía más que nadie que la chica intentaba aparentar ser fuerte.

—Saldré un momento, y volveré enseguida.

Para cuando dijo eso, ella ya había logrado desabotonarse con éxito un botón. Así que salió de la habitación rumbo a la sala principal para dejar su Cloth en el pedestal, ya que no veía motivo para portarla en ese momento y así también le daba tiempo para cambiarse de vestimenta. Y con eso hecho, volvió para ir a verla pensando que podría hacer para ayudarla, dado que la sanadora no se encontraba en el Santuario en ese momento, y además la noche estaba demasiado avanzada.

Abriendo la puerta se encontró que la ropa húmeda estaba en el suelo a un lado de la cama mientras que la alemana se había metido en esta en posición fetal enrollada en la sabana, con los ojos firmemente apretados tratando de soportar la intensidad de los temblores. Se acercó a ella frunciendo el ceño, posando nuevamente su mano en su frente notando que la temperatura no había subido para nada y que la joven corría riesgo de pillar algo mucho más peligroso que un simple resfriado.

Podía sufrir de hipotermia y posteriormente a algo mucho más peligroso.

Tensó la mandíbula al sentir esa familiar emoción en su pecho, una presión intensa y dolorosa al solo imaginar perderla.

—Shea… —murmuró con suavidad y verdadera preocupación.

Ella solo atino a entre abrir los ojos y dedicarle una mirada triste, apenada y tan cansada que sus parpados cayeron nuevamente, aferrándose aun a las sábanas tratando desesperadamente de entrar en calor.

Entonces Asmita tomó rápidamente una decisión, se sentó cuidadosamente en la cama y tomó a la joven nuevamente en brazos con todo y manta, y arrimándose con ella hacia atrás para poder apoyar su espalda contra la pared y cruzar sus piernas en posición de loto con la chica estando de forma lateral en su regazo, y así rodearla con sus brazos dejando que su cabeza se apoyara en su hombro. La pelirroja apenas protestó, acurrucándose más contra su cuerpo masculino procurando deshacerse de ese frió mortal.

Él simplemente recargó más la espalda en la pared mientras la acunaba, esperando que el calor de su cuerpo más el poder de su propio cosmos pudieran realmente ayudarla.

—A-Asmita-sama… —suspiró temblorosamente sintiéndose realmente a gusto entre sus brazos. Pero había un dato importante que él tenía que saber antes que nada—A mi n-no me dio t-tiempo de ponerme algo de… r-ropa —confesó claramente avergonzada, y si hubiera estado más alerta, consciente y no helada hasta los huesos, se hubiera apartado en un santiamén totalmente escandalizada y con su rostro completamente ruborizado.

El hombre de larga cabellera rubia guardó silencio solo por un instante antes de responderle con voz suave para tranquilizarla.

—No te preocupes, _pyaar_... Eso no es un impedimento ahora —le dijo con una leve sonrisa viendo como ella solamente asentía con suavidad completamente vencida por el agotamiento.

'

'

En el momento en que Shea despertó no pudo evitar notar la calidez que invadía su cuerpo hasta el punto de soltar un suspiro de puro gusto. El frió episodio que había dominado su organismo, ahora era algo un poco más lejano y que no quería volver a recordar por el resto de su vida.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud sintiéndose realmente en paz, pero notó rápidamente que su alrededor permanecía a oscuras, parpadeó para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, pensando que la luz de la vela se había extinguido hacia bastante rato. Luego no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño cuando se percató que aún se encontraba en los brazos del hombre que amaba terriblemente… Asmita-sama aun la sostenía con firmeza permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados, y un semblante sereno dominando sus facciones como tantas lo había visto mientras meditaba.

Sinceramente le provocaba acariciar su rostro atractivo y perfilado... se sentía tan bien estar junto a él que deseaba que ese momento perdurara para siempre…

Entonces Asmita movió ligeramente su rostro hacia ella.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Sus suaves palabras casi la hacían morir de amor, ya que sabía muy bien que él había velado por ella en todo momento, y cuando finalmente abrió sus maravillosos ojos azul lavandas su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho.

Jamás se cansaría de observarlos.

—Pues yo… —ella se movió ligeramente para hacer el intento de levantarse, pero repentinamente se quedó inmóvil. El suave roce de la sabana encima de su piel desnuda causo que cerrara rápidamente la boca olvidándose por completo lo que iba a decirle.

_¡Für die Götter!_

¡Se le había olvidado por completo que estaba como los Dioses la habían traído al mundo!

Su rostro se puso pálido y automáticamente sus músculos se tensaron, se le había pasado totalmente que, en el momento de haberse quitado toda esa ropa mojada, había sentido tanto frió que no pudo siquiera pensar en buscar su vestimenta blanca, solo se lanzó a la cama enrollándose con las sabanas buscando cualquier fuente de calor con total desesperación. Y después cuando él la sostuvo se había sentido tan bien, pero tan cansada a la vez que su desnudez había pasado en un último plano, hasta ahora…

En cambio, Asmita frunció el ceño al ver su rostro perder color tan repentinamente que le pareció extraño, y al instante la preocupación volvió a invadirlo.

—¿Shea, estas bien? —preguntó observándola detenidamente. Había pensado que la joven había entrado finalmente en calor, pero bien podía estar equivocado.

Ella intento decir algo, pero solo sus labios se abrieron para no emitir sonido alguno, como si repentinamente se hubiera quedado sin palabras viéndose algo más alterada y nerviosa.

Eso lo inquietó aún más, así que sin pensarlo demasiado movió una de sus manos en el interior de la sábana blanca, buscando tantear su piel para comprobar su temperatura. Tocó primero la piel de su cintura en una ligera acaricia encontrándola tibia, haciéndole saber que ya no se encontraba helada, sin embargo, el estremecimiento de la joven lo hizo dudar realmente de su estado.

—¿Aun sientes frió? —su ceño fruncido se pronunció más mirando atento su reacción.

Pero la pelirroja solo atinó a negar enérgicamente con la cabeza mientras apretaba los labios sintiendo su corazón palpitar acelerado... _Verdammt_, jamás se había imaginado que esa sutil y ligera caricia la pudieran desequilibrar en un instante.

Sabía muy bien que su toque era totalmente inocente, más llevado por la preocupación que por otra cosa, pero su cuerpo no parecía opinar lo mismo… había sentido como un cosquilleo la recorrió por completo haciendo saltar sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Y volvió a sobresaltarse cuando percibió nuevamente como la mano de Asmita volvió a tocarla. Recorriendo su piel un poco más, y esta vez su estremecimiento no fue nada comparado con aquella sensación agradable que se estableció en su vientre y que hizo cosquillear sus pechos desnudos.

—De verdad necesito que me respondas, Shea.

—N-No haga eso, por favor **—**ella imploró suavemente tragando con dificultad. Luego se atrevió a mirarlo y rápidamente notó como la preocupación brillaba en sus orbes azul lavanda, para posteriormente sentir como su mano libre se encontraba acunando su mejilla que ahora la sentía extremadamente caliente.

Estaba consciente de que él no comprendía sus palabras, pero... ¿cómo le decía exactamente que lo que estaba sintiendo no era precisamente porque se encontrara mal?

Realmente estaba ardiendo de vergüenza.

—¿_Pyaar_, te encuentras bien? —repitió ahora con un poco más de insistencia, viendo ahora como ella cerraba los ojos incapaz de mirarlo de nuevo.

—Y-Yo… estoy bien —murmuró realmente apenada de sus propias reacciones. Pensando muy bien lo que iba a decir a continuación sin morir de un profundo bochorno, pero era justo que se lo explicara o si no nunca iban a salir de esa situación—Tiemblo por… otras sensaciones que usted me produce al tocarme…

Para Asmita todo comenzó a cobrar sentido lentamente, y si era sincero consigo mismo no se había percatado hasta que ella misma se lo menciono. Pero ahora que lo meditaba más profusamente cada una de sus reacciones a su leve caricia iban acorde con sus sentimientos fuertes, así que su cuerpo respondía naturalmente a su toque. Él conocía sobre los placeres carnales que era parte de la vida del ser humano, y que en algunos casos dominaban por encima de las otras emociones y por el sentido común, y por ahora no había mostrado intereses en ello, o siquiera pensado correctamente en el tema, pero una vez más Shea despertaba en él curiosidad e intriga por esas cosas que en su persona siempre habían estado fuera de sus pensamientos.

Ahora sentía curiosidad por conocer sus reacciones, aquellas respuestas, expresiones y todo aquello que la joven podía ofrecer ante esa nueva faceta que antes no había visto en joven… y al decir verdad, una cálida sensación comenzó a filtrarse por sus venas haciendo su sangre como si fuera más espesa y pausando más su respiración igualando casi a la de ella.

Shea había pensado que con sus palabras él se apartaría finalmente, perturbado por algo tan indecoroso. Su corazón estaba con la expectación a la espera de alguna reacción de su parte, sin embargo, aspiró bruscamente cuando nuevamente otra caricia estremeció su cuerpo, pero esta vez esos dedos masculinos se movieron perezosamente por su piel desnuda, causando que cada bello en su cuerpo se erizara. Abrió sus ojos ámbar para mirarlo demasiado intrigada por su acción, y esa sensación en su vientre solo se intensifico aún más al ver esa mirada mucho más intensa y ligeramente oscurecida por una emoción que no supo ponerle nombre en el momento, pero que alteraba sus sentidos.

—¿Asmita-sama…?

—Sigues despertando mi curiosidad, mi pequeña _kamal _—le murmuró con una media sonrisa.

Solo con su voz un poco más enronquecida la hizo temblar y sonrojar, acelerando su pulso incapaz de dominar todas esas nuevas emociones aun sorprendida porque él había tomado las riendas de la situación en vez de soltarlas. Era una nueva perspectiva de Asmita que la desequilibraba por completo, y que ni en sus fantasías más locas podría haber imaginado.

De pronto, ella dejo escapar un tembloroso suspiro en el momento en que él arrastró su suave toque a lo largo de su cintura bajando lentamente a su cadera, lo cual instó a que arqueara inconscientemente su espalda comenzando a sentir una neblina en su mente al tiempo que sacaba una mano de entre la manta para poder posarla en su pecho y aferrarse a su túnica. Asmita se encontraba fascinado, atreviéndose a ir un poco más allá sintiendo cosquillear las yemas de sus dedos por la suavidad de su piel cálida. Y a pesar que ella era bajita, tenía un bello cuerpo de bonitas caderas que eran perfecta para su estatura y que en ese instante permanecía bajo su toque.

Le agradaba ver sus reacciones, esas mejillas con un hermoso toque carmín, de cómo cerró los ojos presa de esas emociones que la tenían abrumada, o de sus carnosos labios que mordisqueaba para intentar contener los suspiros.

No cabía dudas que su pequeña pelirroja era sumamente especial.

Y escuchar su nombre suspirado de esa manera única le causaba un agradable calor que se expandía por el resto de su cuerpo, instándolo a seguir explorando. Encantado por su respuesta que no dejaba de atraerlo como en una especie de magia que los envolvía cada vez más. Y antes de que alguno de los dos se diera cuenta, ya sus labios estaban unidos en un beso tierno, pero intenso… lleno de emociones, y de aquel fuego que comenzaba a quemar sus sentidos.

Explorando pausadamente el interior de sus bocas en una danza cálida que era guiada por sus instintos más primitivos.

Él enredo sus dedos en su hermosa cabellera pelirroja cerca de la nuca para sostenerla, mientras que su otra mano vagó de su cadera subiendo con lentitud, sintiendo la atractiva respuesta de su femenino cuerpo. Aquellos temblores y estremecimientos que ya le parecían algo adictivo al igual que el sabor de sus dulces labios. Inconscientemente se topó con una cumbre suave y blanda, donde un pequeño botón endurecido se encontraba, y lo acarició entre sus dedos curiosos.

De pronto, Shea se apartó de sus labios para solar un pequeño gemido que lo ancló nuevamente a la realidad.

Apartó lentamente su mano de su cuerpo notando que su respiración estaba algo acelerada. Lamentaba tener que detenerse, sobre todo por la tierna protesta que ella dio cuando no continúo con el beso, para posteriormente luego caer en cuenta lo que había sucedido.

Ella abrió los ojos aun turbada, a duras penas logrando asimilando todo. Y entonces repentinamente apenada de nuevo oculto su rostro en la curva de su cuello y hombro, al tiempo que se aferraba aún más a su ropa.

—Discúlpeme… —ahogó las palabras contra su piel, bastante avergonzada por sus reacciones.

Él sonrió con gentileza, mientras se dedicaba a abrazarla notando que poco a poco tranquilizaba el salvaje latido de sus corazones.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, _pyaar _—trató de calmarla un poco, pero el pequeño sonido de mortificación de su parte le sugirió que aún seguía algo escandalizada, pero que logró ampliar un poco más su sonrisa. Sabía que no estaban debidamente preparados para dar ese gran paso en sus vidas.

Al parecer había llegado la hora de informase correctamente.

'

'

Un hombre de cabellera verde y espectaculares ojos azules ahogó un muy ligero bostezo mientras se paseaba por los pasillos de su Templo en aquella mañana tan temprana. Dirigía sus pasos a la gran biblioteca, donde pretendía dejar unos libros nuevos que se había llevado la noche anterior a su habitación, y que junto a su esposa habían estudiado hasta tarde. Sonrió para sí mismo al pensar en esa palabra que saboreaba cada vez que surcaba sus pensamientos.

Era tan tremendamente feliz que parecía todo un sueño.

Abrió la gran puerta que conducía a su otro Santuario personal, pensando que luego de eso tendría que volver a su habitación y despertar a su amada francesa, y la verdad tenía una idea estupenda de cómo hacerlo.

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando subió la mirada, parpadeó un par de veces confundido preguntándose si sus lentes se habían empañado en algún momento y le hacía ver cosas, porque ahí sentado pacientemente se encontraba el Santo Dorado de Virgo con su vestimenta budista y con sus ojos usualmente cerrados y en total tranquilidad.

—¿Asmita? —estaba de más decir que Degel se encontraba genuinamente sorprendido.

El nombrado alzó su rostro abriendo sus ojos para observarlo, y el Acuariano arqueó ambas cejas porque aún no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ver esa mirada en su compañero que por tanto tiempo había permanecido sellados.

—Degel… —saludó Asmita con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó cortésmente mientras depositaba los libros en la misma mesa que estaba sentado el rubio. Al decir verdad, no era común esa especial visita en su biblioteca, sobre todo porque la Casa de Virgo contaba con excelentes manuscritos en braille que por tanto tiempo el Santo más cercano a Dios había usado, pero quizás con el nuevo sentido de la vista buscaba algo más, y no era quien para juzgar.

—Estoy buscando ciertas respuestas —comenzó a decir el joven hombre de ojos azul lavanda—Pero que lamentablemente los libros no pueden brindarme —continuó con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios al ver que el Acuariano lo había observado con suspicacia al verse rodeado de miles de libros.

Por otro lado, Degel no pudo evitar arquear una ceja, ya que captó por completo su interés.

—¿Y en que puedo ayudarte, Asmita? —él se ajustó los anteojos en el puente de la nariz, llegando rápidamente a la conclusión que si el Santo de Virgo no estaba allí en busca de algún manuscrito, entonces solo quedaba una opción bastante simple.

El rubio ladeó ligeramente su rostro apoyando un codo en la mesa para descansar su mejilla en el dorso de sus dedos al tiempo que cerraba una vez más sus ojos.

—Experiencia —respondió serenamente—Estoy consciente de que hay libros con el tema, no obstante, me parece que son algo sin valor, carente de sentimientos dado que son simplemente palabras.

—¿Experiencia en qué exactamente?—el Acuariano estrechó la mirada con algo de suspicacia, demasiado intrigado por la infinidad de posibilidades con que podía referirse al tiempo que tomaba asiento en frente de él.

Entonces Asmita meditó un poco sus palabras antes de volver a hablar.

—En el acto sexual.

A Degel casi se le caen los anteojos mientras mirada totalmente perplejo a su compañero de armas.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó el hombre de cabellera verde sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

—El acto sexual —dijo una vez más Asmita con un leve encogimiento de hombros, como si fuera un tema de los más común—No me pareció apropiado y sensato indagar en este tema con los Santos de Cancer y Escorpio por obvias razones a pesar que poseen… bastante conocimiento al respecto, y es por ello que me pareció ideal consultarte.

Y Degel arrugó la nariz, puesto que sabía bien a qué se refería exactamente, el solo pensar en su mejor amigo y en Manigoldo; de las carcajadas y exclamaciones que no se hubieran esperado oír por todo el Santuario ante el predicamento del rubio... Igual eso no quitara el hecho de que fuera algo vergonzoso e incómodo, ya que su vida marital por las noches con Fluorite no era ningún secreto, dado que eso era lo mas natural para una pareja enamorada. Aun así, le sorprendía el hecho de que Asmita siendo un monje budista quisiera llegar a ese punto con la alemana, si bien poseía el conocimiento de que a muchos monjes se le permitía tener una vida normal si ellos así lo querían en el ámbito de relaciones amorosas con tal que no infringiera ciertas reglas sagrada y morales.

Pensó que, aunque no era asunto suyo en primer lugar, estaba feliz por ambos, porque realmente debía amarla con todo su corazón.

El Acuariano soltó un profundo suspiro mientras se apartaba los lentes y frotaba disimuladamente su rostro ruborizado con ambas manos, puesto que jamás pensó que compartiría esa clase información con alguien, y menos con el hombre que se suponía que era el más cercano a Dios, lo cual solo hacia todo un poco más extraño...

—Bien… —Degel carraspeó con suavidad recuperando la compostura, y volvió a colocarse los anteojos preparándose mentalmente para esa conversación—Entiendo hasta cierto punto porque quieres saber más… del tema —comenzó a decir apoyando ambos codos en la mesa y entrelazaba sus dedos. Suponiendo que el conocimiento del rubio respecto a los placeres físicos eran básicos dado por su vida budista—¿Pero por qué buscas más información de la necesaria?

Asmita guardó silencio por un momento antes de responder con suavidad y sinceridad.

—No deseo lastimarla.

El hombre francés sonrió para sí mismo, porque podría verse reflejado en el Santo de Virgo. Y por eso mismo tomó la decisión de ayudarlo, aunque para eso debió tragarse el bochorno de hablar de un tema tan íntimo con alguien más que no fuera su pareja. Y rezaba internamente que su pequeña esposa no se enterara jamás de eso por el bien de su paz mental.

Le explicó lo mejor que pudo, dándole ciertos concejos que podría contribuir hacer esa unión más especial para ambos. Pero siendo honesto hablar de ello sin usar términos demasiado vulgares fue todo un desafío, y en más de un momento tuvo que interrumpirse para relajarse y continuar. Por lo menos Asmita lo escuchaba con atención y no tenían ningún interés de burlarse o ponerlo en una situación más incómoda con preguntas, simplemente escuchaba. Y para alivio de Degel su compañero había decidido cerrar los ojos, lo cual minimizaba bastante la vergüenza.

Al finalizar el rubio parecía conforme con la información obtenida, entonces se levantó mencionando que debía marcharse pronto, puesto que la pelirroja debía de estar despertándose y precisaba verificar su estado.

—Gracias, Degel —comentó Asmita con honestidad.

El Acuariano simplemente asintió levemente con la cabeza como respuesta, viendo posteriormente como el Santo de Virgo se retiraba finalmente. Ahí dejo salir un largo y profundo suspiro relajando sus hombros tensos que habia estado conteniendo desde que la rara y algo incomoda conversación había dado comienzo, mientras se quitaba los anteojos y se frotaba las sienes esperando que el rubor en su rostro se fuera en algún momento.

Solo momentos después, entró a la biblioteca el hombre que consideraba su mejor amigo comiendo con entusiasmo una gran porción de pie de manzana.

—Por favor, espero que no me vengas a pedir consejo tú también —murmuró Degel con mortificación antes de siquiera darle chance al Escorpiano de hablar.

Kardia frunció el ceño sin entender porque el hombre francés se veía acalorado, si era él que sufría de fiebre constantemente y no el afanado rey del hielo.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—Solo olvidado, Kardia —entonces Degel respiró hondo y tomó nuevamente sus anteojos antes de levantarse de la mesa y poner finalmente en orden los libros que había traído.

El Santo Dorado de Escorpio solo arqueó una ceja mientras encogía los hombros sin darle importancia al asunto, dándole otro mordisco al exquisito postre.

'

'

Shea estiró un poco sus músculos algo cansados antes de inclinarse en la enorme cama y extender la sabana limpia, y acomodar las almohadas suaves y esponjosas. Luego tomó un plumero para pasarlo superficialmente por la habitación principal para eliminar todo rastro de polvo que pudiera haber, pero mientras hacía eso no pudo evitar sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

Apenas recientemente se estaba recuperando de un gran resfriado que la había dejado en cama por casi una semana, una gran fiebre alta la atacó por haber estado tanto tiempo expuesta al frió. Sonrió con ternura al recordar a Connor que se había disculpado un millar de veces por llevarla a aquella situación, se vio muy arrepentida y culpable por más que ella le había dicho que no había ningún problema. Aun así, la joven irlandesa no pareció demasiado convencida mientras la cuidaba con extrema delicadeza, tratando de compensar alguna manera la horrible situación que había metido a una de sus amigas.

Y, por otro lado, Asmita había permanecido muy cerca siempre al tanto de su recuperación. Velando su sueño y ayudando a cambiar los paños húmedos de su frente cada vez que la fiebre subía bastante, o simplemente posaba su mano encima de la suya para expresarle y hacerle saber que iba a permanecer a su lado en todo momento.

Sonrió contenta, porque se sentía realmente afortunada, sin embargo, de un momento a otro su rostro adquirió color sonrojándose profundamente cuando a su mente acudió aquella noche donde sus inocentes besos y caricias habían pasado a ser algo más. Sacudió un poco su cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos indecorosos, pero le era imposible, hizo un mohín con sus labios al tiempo que resoplaba levemente, porque varias veces al día le pasaba eso y cada vez que se acordaba no podía evitar ruborizarse hasta la raíz de su cabello. No era su culpa que ese tipo de cosas la apenaran hasta ese punto, la verdad se sentía como una jovencita de quince años, pero es que Asmita tenía un encanto tan natural, que la más mínima acción era una sinfonía de movimientos elegantes, y últimamente sensuales a su punto de vista.

Suspiró suavemente rindiéndose a esas emociones que alocaba su corazón con solo un mero recuerdo de sus dedos acariciándola con tanta delicadeza e intensidad que aún le producía escalofríos.

Posteriormente llevó una mano a su frente pensando que ahora era toda una depravada al imaginarse últimamente escenas algo comprometedoras con el Santo Dorado. No era capaz de siquiera contarle a su mejor amiga, dado que sabía y sentía que iba a morir de pura vergüenza a pesar que la francesa ya hacía bastante tiempo que había cruzado aquel umbral con el Acuariano. Más, sin embargo, eso no lo hacía menos incómodo para ella.

—_Verdammt_... soy una completa tonta —se dijo a sí misma, pensando que ese momento se dio únicamente por las circunstancias comprometedoras, pero por nada más. Así que tuvo que empujar todo pensamiento impropio de una dama en algún rincón de su mente justo como había estado haciendo desde que estos comenzaron a surgir.

Bueno, ya era hora de dejarse de tonterías, tenía que salir de la habitación para ir a tomarse un buen baño e intentar dormir. Pero justo cuando se giró sobre sus talones para darse la vuelta, se topó de bruces con un cuerpo alto.

Y después de frotarse la nariz, alzó la mirada, encontrándose con unos serenos ojos azul lavanda que hizo saltar su pulso en un instante.

—Asmita-sama —murmuró sorprendida de que había estado tan sumisa en sus pensamientos que no notó el momento en que entro a la habitación.

El Santo de Virgo subió su mano y rosó muy ligeramente su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos.

—Estas un poco colorada, ¿Te sientes bien?

Ese ligero roce fue como un detonante, porque como una cruel venganza todas esas imágenes y recuerdos se agolparon en su mente una tras otras, y que seguramente empeoró su sonrojo al punto que sentía su rostro tan caliente que pensó que se le iba a derretir en cualquier instante.

—¡Estoy p-perfectamente! —balbuceó antes de maldecir internamente por sonar como estúpida, y contando que sus manos se movían nerviosamente; no ayudaba demasiado.

Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujó en los labios del rubio, pero fue tan fugaz que ella pensó que solo fue producto de su alocada imaginación.

—Yo pues… me voy a retirar a mi habitación. Que pase buenas noches, Asmita-sama —dijo apresuradamente con una leve reverencia sin esperar que él se despidiera como usualmente lo hacía; con un dulce beso en sus labios o en su frente. Pero temía que si hacia eso su mente traicionera le jugara una mala pasada.

Definitivamente ocupaba un baño muy frió.

Sin embargo, siquiera apenas había pasado por su lado él la tomó suavemente de la mano.

—Shea, creo que ya es hora de que hablemos sobre lo que sucedió esa noche.

La pelirroja tragó hondo con horror mientras giraba su rostro para encararlo, ya sintiendo la vergüenza reflejarse en sus mejillas.

—¿Eh? —ella ya sentía como su corazón se aceleraba.

Asmita simplemente le sonrió con afecto antes de atraerla hacia él.

—Sé que eso es lo que ha estado rondado tus pensamientos —comentó viendo como la joven se ruborizaba apartando la vista algo apenada. Entonces sin decir más, la guío hasta que ambos estuvieron sentados en la orilla de la amplia cama, y ella no le quedó de otra más que aceptarlo.

Aun así, Shea no pudo evitar tensarse posando ambas manos en su regazo y manteniendo la vista fija en sus dedos, sin saber que esperarse exactamente de aquella conversación.

—Shea —llamó con suavidad el hombre de ojos azul lavanda—Deseo que sepas que es totalmente natural lo que paso, dado nuestros fuertes sentimientos —eso captó la atención de la joven que volvió su rostro para observarlo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

La pelirroja no tenía ninguna duda sobre eso, jamás había deseado que ningún hombre la tocara como él lo había hecho, y obviamente eso había influido por su fuerte amor.

—Y la verdad es que investigue un poco referente a eso —continuó secretamente divertido por la sorpresa que demostró sus bonitos ojos ámbar.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? —ella preguntó con clara curiosidad.

—Es bastante simple, _pyaar_. Estoy dispuesto a intentar esa nueva experiencia que nos unirá en cuerpo y en alma en un acto tan antiguo como la existencia misma, pero eso solo pasara cuando te sientas preparada —dijo él con una leve sonrisa ladeando levemente su cabeza causando que su largo cabello cayera como una cascada dorada—Por eso deseaba estar preparado.

En ese preciso instante Shea pensó que su corazón se había saltado un latido mientras se quedaba totalmente sin respiración, incapaz de creer que el hombre a quien amaba con todo su ser estaba considerando esa posibilidad con ella. Y hasta le estaba diciendo que esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario con tal de que se sintiera lista para eso.

¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan afortunada?

—Yo… —tragó saliva con algo de dificultad mientras su pulso comenzaba acelerarse por lo que iba a decir a continuación—H-Honestamente siempre voy a estar preparada para usted, Asmita-sama… —murmuró con suavidad percibiendo como su rostro volvía adquirir calor. Pero esta vez no apartó la mirada de sus ojos para que él mismo observara por sí mismo que estaba muy segura de sus palabras.

Aun así, después de darse cuenta de lo que dijo no pudo evitar mirarlo por debajo de las pestañas sintiéndose un poco cohibida, puesto que especialmente ella no poseía un cuerpo excepcional, su baja estatura la hacía sentirse como una niña, y en más de una ocasión fue confundida por una. Por lo tanto, eso a veces implantaba una semilla de inseguridad en su interior, dado que no aparentaba ser físicamente la mujer que pretendía ser, pero eso sí, nunca lo demostraba... sin embargo, dentro de ella era una lucha constante de no hacerle caso a los comentarios ajenos, ya que anteriormente pensaba que lo único atractivo que tenía era su cabello rojo de un color exótico para ese país, ya que lo demás en ella era algo… simple.

¿Podría decepcionarlo?

Ese solo pensamiento le causaba temor y dolor en partes iguales, a pesar que sabía plenamente que el hombre rubio nunca había tenido ese tipo de relaciones, una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza le susurraba que ella bien no podría ser lo que él se imaginaba.

No quería menospreciarse, pero… era el amor de su vida y quería hacerlo realmente feliz.

Sin previo aviso, ella dio un pequeño respingo al sentir como Asmita sostuvo su mejilla con una de sus manos. Pardeó varias veces al percatarse que él en algún momento se había puesto de pie justo al frente de ella, mientras había estado inmersa profundamente en sus pensamientos.

Él simplemente negó suavemente con la cabeza antes de hablar.

—No te hagas esto, Shea —le dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla con dedos gentiles—Pensé que ya habíamos hablado anteriormente sobre esto.

—Lo siento… —de verdad que intentaba pensar de una manera diferente, pero simplemente a veces no podía impedir ese tipo de pensamientos negativos.

El Santo de Virgo solo suspiró levemente antes de sonreírle con infinita paciencia.

—A pesar que tú no te valoras lo suficiente yo si lo hago, mi pequeña _kamal _—comenzó a decir sin dejar de acariciar su tersa y suave piel—Alguna vez te describiste, pero incluso antes de eso yo ya me había imaginado que eras especial en todos los sentidos.

Ella sencillamente no sabía que decir, ya que cada vez que el rubio le hablaba de aquella manera la dejaba completamente conmovida y sin palabras.

Entonces él continuó.

—Un alma preciosa con cabello cálido, ojos de miel, piel de caramelo —nombró cada una de sus cualidades tal cual como ella se lo había descrito hace tiempo ya. Y mientras hablaba, fue inclinando poco a poco su rostro hacia el de ella.

—Asmita-sama —ella murmuró ya sintiendo su tibio aliento rosar sus labios de una manera que hacía erizar su piel.

—Y unos labios sabor a almendras… —esto último lo dijo en un tono más bajo, casi en un susurro al tiempo que unía sus labios en un beso suave y lento. Expresando todos aquellos hermosos sentimientos que sentía por su persona.

Shea suspiró entre el beso rodeando su cuello con los brazos, dejándose llevar completamente por esas sensaciones que hacían cosquillar su estómago. Agradablemente sorprendida de que, en un momento a otro, Asmita la había recostado en la cama con tanta delicadeza que hizo su corazón saltara con cariño, emocionada de sentir su cuerpo masculino presionar el suyo solo lo justo para enloquecer cada uno de sus sentidos.

Para Asmita era crucial tratarla con todo el cuidado posible, como una flor de loto delicada, especial, y de pétalos suaves. Así era para él, aunque en su interior existía una llama fuerte y cálida que mantenía a la flor llena de vida.

Aunque era totalmente inexperto en ese ámbito, dejó que la necesidad de sus sentidos lo guiaran. Tomando una de sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos a la altura de sus cabezas, sintiendo ese familiar calor que comenzó a recorrerlo de pies a cabeza. Entonces dejó sus carnosos labios para ir bajando muy lentamente hacia su cuello de exquisita piel trigueña, colocando besos muy ligeros que produjo más de un estremecimiento en su pareja, notando esa zona muy sensible para ella.

La joven alemana se aferró más a su mano, donde contuvo un profundo suspiro por ese cosquilleo que alborotaba sus terminaciones nerviosas en esos puntos donde lo ansiaba más. Y que él se tomara su tiempo para aprender, explorar y amarla lo hacía verlo como una encantadora tortura.

Pero se sentía un poco ansiosa, y al tiempo que sentía su aliento cálido en su cuello con su cuerpo presionando el suyo, siendo solo lo justo para hacerle perder la cabeza tan pronto, eso, y la suave presión que él ejerció con su mano libre en su cadera que se había colado por debajo del vestido en algún instante, sus masculinos dedos apretando con delicadeza esa área que causo que respirara temblorosamente.

—Tranquila, _pyaar_, no hay por qué tener prisa —le susurró contra su cuello delicado aspirando el dulce aroma de su piel.

Entonces Shea decidió hacerles caso a sus palabras, respirando profundamente y dejar salir la respiración lentamente, decidía a entregar ese momento todo de sí.

—_I__ch liebe dich_…

Él sonrió con cariño antes esas palabras de amor dichas en el idioma natal de la joven, que le produjo una cálida sensación que abrigó su corazón a pesar que no era la primera vez que la escuchaba decirlo. Se acercó nuevamente a sus labios y esta vez el beso fue más pausado y largo, saboreando la pasión que poco a poco despertaba aún más en ellos.

Después de esa noche dio comienzo a algo incluso más mágico entre ellos, mientras se conocían mutuamente de la única manera que les hacía falta, amándose mutuamente con ternura.

Ya para a mediados de Abril, su relación seguía tan unida y perfecta a ojos de Shea que le parecía completamente irreal. Y a pesar que el Santuario tuvo que enfrentarse a varios inconvenientes graves al igual que algunos de los Santos que residían en él pudieron afrontar cualquier cosa. Y ahora la verdadera calma y felicidad se podía respirar, algo que purificaba sus almas que por tanto tiempo se habían preparado para la lucha, pero que ahora podían centrarse en algo mucho más allá.

Ella sonrió levemente al recordar cómo había llegado unas visitas algo inesperadas, pero que fueran bienvenidas de buen agrado, olvidando por completos aquellas que no lo fueron en absoluto, pero que poco a poco se fue quedando en el pasado. La familia de los Dorados, como ella le gustaba llamarlo, crecía tan rápido que la dejó encantadoramente sorprendida, porque eso solo le demostraba que todos esos nobles Caballeros podían ser mucho más felices. Así mismo, Mellea iba ganando más puntos en ternura si eso podía ser posible, siendo una niña algo inquieta y aventurera, y que todos los guardianes de las Casas Zodiacales se habían acostumbrado rápidamente a su presencia.

Y no solo la llegada de la pequeña italiana fue una enorme sorpresa, pensó la pelirroja con diversión.

Sorpresas por todos lados, nadie podía decir que los ánimos en el Santuario se habían apagado tras finalizar la Guerra Santa.

Sopló suavemente el contenido de la taza que tenía entre las manos, esperando que se enfriara un poco para poder beberla. Aunque no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz ante el olor que le hacía dar un vuelco el estómago. Lo odiaba, tenía que admitirlo, pero debía de tomarlo... y más que repudiar su horrible sabor, más bien era sentir como un diminuto anhelo se derretía al consumir aquel brebaje, dejándola con un pequeño vacío en su corazón, pero que rápidamente desechaba a un lado cada vez que le tocaba beberlo.

Aun así, observó por bastante tiempo el líquido oscuro, para después mirar sobre su hombro y encontrarse con el hombre de larga cabellera rubia que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Aun podía recordar que las primeras semanas cuando ella iba su propia habitación por pura costumbre siempre Asmita fruncía levemente el ceño antes de negar con la cabeza con suavidad para después llevarla al cuarto principal junto con él, estrecharla delicadamente entre sus brazos y cantarle algún mantra suave hasta que se quedaba tranquilamente dormida.

Como tantas veces había hecho, detalló brevemente sus atractivas facciones siendo enmarcadas por esas hebras doradas, esas largas y tupidas pestañas algo mas oscuras que su cabello que descasaban en su tersa piel blanca, su rostro cincelado y esos labios finos, pero ideales para saborearlos. Sonrió ampliamente al contemplarlo sin cansarse de hacerlo, ya que era simplemente perfecto, sin embargo, estaba algo cansada y siendo sincera consigo misma quería seguir durmiendo junto a él.

Y la verdad, es que se había levantado por puro deber un rato después de que hicieron el amor tan tiernamente que aún le causaba un sonrojo y mariposas en el estómago. Así que evitó despertarlo moviéndose lo más cuidadosamente posible para encender una vela y buscar aquel té horrible que le había enseñado preparar su amiga sanadora para evitar concebir.

Un lento suspiro escapó de sus labios antes de dirigir su atención nuevamente aquella taza que ya se había enfriado hace bastante rato, pensando a su vez que se la bebería de un trago tapándose la nariz esperando no tener arcadas por su horripilante sabor.

Pero justo cuando comenzó a llevar el borde de la taza a sus labios una mano se posó en la suya, y casi al mismo tiempo percibió como el peso en la cama se movía.

En seguida la joven alzó la mirada sorprendida, encontrándose que Asmita no solo estaba despierto e incorporado en un codo con su cuerpo levemente estirado hacia ella, sino también que la estaba deteniendo de tomar aquel brebaje, lo cual solo incrementó su confusión.

—No tienes por qué beberlo —le dijo con voz tranquila.

Shea hizo una ligera mueca con sus labios con desconcierto.

—Pero…

Entonces él sonrió de una manera que no permitió que continuara hablando, porque rápidamente la desarmó totalmente con ese simple gesto.

—Shea… sé muy bien que no deseas tomarlo, y no me refiero precisamente por el sabor —sonrió más ampliamente con cariño, mientras la instaba a que baja la taza suavemente con una leve presión de su mano—Deseas formar una familia.

Ella se ruborizó inmediatamente abriendo sus ojos de par en par, porque lo que él decía era una completa afirmación y no una pregunta.

—Ehm… y-yo… —rápidamente intentó negarlo sin que sonara demasiado brusco, pero sus palabras la habían pillado con la guardia tan baja que no sabía que responderle.

¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle?

A pesar que se conocían desde hacía ya varios años, su relación como tal no se había desarrollado hasta mucho después.

Y ni hablar de tener relaciones íntimas…

Entonces Asmita tomó la taza y la apartó hasta colocarla en la mesilla de madera al lado de la cama sin despegar su mirada de ella.

—Me he podido dar cuenta de cómo miras a cada niño y mujer embarazada con absoluto anhelo.

_Scheiße_…

Ella bajó un poco la mirada al tiempo que dejaba escapar un largo suspiro, simplemente no podía ocultarle nada a él, y la verdad sea dicha, un deseo cálido se aferraba a su pecho cada vez que veía a una madre con su pequeño, le hacía sentir añoranza de tener esa experiencia, pero nunca se lo había mencionado, porque quizás era muy pronto para siquiera pensar en formar una familia. Por eso lo único que le quedaba era soñar despierta, mientras miraba esas escenas que tanto le gustaría experimentar.

Entonces se obligó a si misma a formar una sonrisa, pensando que algún día tendrían esa oportunidad; sencillamente no había por qué tener prisa.

—No se preocupe, Asmita-sama. Supongo que esperaremos el momento indicado para eso —ella murmuró con las claras intenciones de ir a coger nuevamente la taza con el brebaje, pero una vez más el Santo de Virgo la detuvo.

—Entonces que sea lo que los Dioses quieran, _pyaar_.

Los ojos ambarinos de la joven comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas no derramadas, antes esas palabras dichas con tanta dulzura y amor que creía que estaba a punto de morir de dicha. Él volvió a sonreírle con gentileza antes de acunar su rostro trigueño y ligeramente ruborizado entre sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas con ternura.

Shea posó sus manos encima de las suyas siendo invadida por una alegría que parecía no tener fin.

—Lo dejaremos completamente en sus manos —le murmuro viendo como ella asentía suavemente con una sonrisa temblorosa por las emociones, antes de bajar su rostro y besar esos labios con profundo cariño.

Realmente lo que ellos poseían era un amor sincero.

'

'

**Grecia, Athena **

**Marzo, 25 de 1752**

**Dos años después**

Kardia se rascó ligeramente la cabeza al tiempo que le daba un gran mordisco a su jugosa manzana. Este subía las escaleras del Santuario sin prisa alguna a pesar que estaba terriblemente exhausto de tan largo y aburrido viaje. Y la presencia de tras de él lo hizo chistar internamente, porque casi siempre tenía las de perder cuando discutía con ella… pero maldita sea, así la quería. Sin embargo, cuando venía a ver, tenía que a ser de niñero, algo que a veces no se acostumbraba aun a esas alturas, sobre todo porque el mocoso no lo respetaba.

Al llegar al sexto Templo, se encontró con que el guardia de este se encontraba en la entrada como contemplando la frescura de esa mañana.

El rubio con sus ojos cerrados, giró su rostro en su dirección.

—Kardia, de nuevo en el Santuario —comentó el Santo de Virgo con una ligera sonrisa al notar al acompañante del Escorpiano que le dio un apropiado saludo.

—Asmita —respondió simplemente el hombre de cabellera azul antes de ahogar un bostezo. Estaba realmente fastidiado, quería llegar a su Casa Zodiacal para descansar por un largo rato, a la espera que ella regresara del pueblo, ya que la muy testaruda no le había permitido acompañarla.

Y justo cuando pensaba seguir su camino al tiempo que su compañero Dorado le cedió el camino atreves de su Templo, unos pequeños pasos algo torpes irrumpieron la ligera paz que los rodeaba.

—¡Mita! —exclamó una diminuta criatura con alegría que rápidamente causó que el Escorpiano se detuviera.

Entonces Asmita sonrió con afecto, mientras que se inclinaba para levantar en brazos a la niña que tenía sus bracitos extendidos hacia él para que la alzara.

Kardia arqueó una ceja por la curiosidad, esa manta de cabello lacio y pelirrojo de la chiquilla le parecía vagamente familiar.

—Mita no, Ahimsa... es papá —la corrigió con infinita paciencia.

Al Santo de Escorpio se le cayó la manzana a medio comer viendo estupefacto la escena, parpadeando varias veces preguntándose si lo que estaba viendo era cierto.

¿El hombre más cercano a dios ya tenía una hija?

—Me tienen que estar jodiendo —murmuró más para sí mismo al tiempo que se acercaba para inspeccionar mejor. Que él recordara, no se había ido por tanto tiempo a México como para que de repente apareciera una niña por arte de magia.

No era tan distraído.

Él se aproximó, viendo atentamente a la chiquilla, ella había cerrado los ojos en el momento en que el rubio la cargo, claramente con la intención de imitar a su padre. Entrecerró la mirada incapaz de creerlo, pero no cabía dudas, ese lacio cabello de un rojo amapola era inconfundible según podía rememorar.

Sin embargo, Kardia gruñó totalmente insatisfecho, necesitaba ver esos ojos de nuevo solo para cerciorarse, lo único que tenía que hacer era obligarla a que los abriera.

—Kardia...

El Escorpiano se detuvo con la mano en el aire ante la advertencia, casi tocando el rostro de la infante que a pesar de todo permanecía bastante tranquila.

—Pensé que no podrías ver —dijo este no tuvo de otra que se retirarse de mala gana.

—Tengo los ojos cerrados, Kardia. Eso no significa que sea estúpido.

Este chasqueó la lengua colocando las manos en las caderas y con los labios ligeramente fruncidos.

—Eres un tonto despistado y distraído, viejo.

El hombre de cabello azul se crispó ante el apodo, mirando sobre su hombro con cara de pocos amigos al chiquillo que tenia a su lado, y que sin dudar se había acercado para curiosear que tramaba hacer él.

—Te he dicho que no me digas viejo —espetó el Escorpiano bastante irritado.

El niño llevó las manos atrás de su cabeza, este poseía un abundante y rebelde cabello negro atado en una cola alta, con unos ojos verdes que expresaban astucia y algo de aburrimiento.

—Viejo —repitió sacándole la lengua.

—Mocoso insolente —Kardia gruñó dispuesto a darle una tunda para que empezara a respetarlo.

—Si me haces algo le diré a _mama, _y también le diré que me dijiste mocoso —del niño dijo con una gran sonrisa de auto eficiencia en sus labios, como si tuviera en sus manos un poder absoluto.

Al parecer eso fue suficiente para retener al Santo de Oro que simplemente resopló con enojo antes de seguir su camino por el resto de los Templos claramente de mal humor, pero obviamente sin poder hacer nada al respecto ante aquella amenaza, mientras el niño lo seguía secretamente divertido.

Asmita solo sonrió levemente ante lo que presencio porque ciertamente el Santo Dorado de Escorpio era tan distraído que no se percató en ningún momento que una nueva criatura se encontraba en el sexto Templo desde hacia ya algún tiempo, pero era completamente normal dado que el hombre de cabellera azulada tenia sus propios asuntos con su propia familia.

Entonces su niña abrió los ojos, mostrando unos hermosos orbes de azul lavanda que expresaban pura inocencia.

—Vamos, Ahimsa, ¿Quieres ir a meditar conmigo?

—¡Si, Mita! —respondió la niña con bastante entusiasmo.

El rubio solo suspiró levemente sin dejar de sonreír antes de internarse en el interior del Templo de Virgo.

Sabiendo también que su pequeña esposa los esperaba.

**Fin**

* * *

**No puedo creer que sea el fin :'c aunque**** me ****divertí ****muchísimo**** escribiendo la escena de Degel, pobresito xD y ese Kardia mas lentejo jajaja y creo que ya es obvio quien es el niño que andaba con el, pero no se preocupen mas adelante se sabrá mas lol  
**

**Primero que nada dado en el Gaiden de Asmita se vio que él canta mantra asi que es legal jo jo jo (Imagino que tiene una voz sexy 7u7) Y ****también**** el nombre de su hija es en honor a su amigo Ahimsa que buscando por internet el significado de ese nombre es muy hermoso y es valido para ambos sexo c':**

**Sobre lo del brebaje para evitar ****concebir****, lo investigue y lo que ****encontré**** es algo echo con unos ingredientes que es mejor no mencionar porque son realmente horribles xD estoy ****consciente**** que muchos de estos remedios caceros no sirven, pero vamos a fingir demencia por ahora :v**

**Bueno finalmente me despido, pero no se preocupen que a la vuelta de la esquina se acerco otro fanfic de esta gran saga y que como ****podrán**** darse cuenta Zoteria y yo nos estamos turnando, ****así**** que el ****próximo**** sera de parte de ella c: Aunque con los inconvenientes del internet, la siguiente historia se estará subiendo mas o menos entre una y dos semanas, dando chance para que los dioses me oigan y me ayuden YwY  
**

**Y ****quizás**** yo escriba el lemon de Asmita y Shea, quien sabe jeje**

_**El nombre de la siguiente historia de **__**la Saga Dorada es: "****Golden Spirits****"**_

**¿Podrán adivinar de quien se tratara? 7u7**

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima historia! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sisters Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

_**Okami Akai**_


End file.
